Catalyst Moon
by Cryptic Ash
Summary: The start of a journey always begins with a single step. It's then that everything falls into motion. As time goes, bonds are broken and others are forged by the people who exist. And sometimes it's the smallest things that bring about change.
1. Inchoative Steps

It is I, Cryptic, back with another fanfiction- this time Final Fantasy: XI. For those who don't know FFXI is an online game (MMORPG). But this story will be played out all behind the forth wall- the characters are real people who exist in Vana'diel (Vana'diel is the world where all/most of this takes place). For anyone who hasn't played FFXI and doesn't know anything about it I'd advise you to go look at Wikipedia.

And since I fail at describing what the main character is wearing right now, I'll tell you now: She's wearing the Mithra's starter set. I think they're called Mithran Gaiters?

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter One: Inchoative Steps**

There was no light. It was as if someone had wrapped their fist around the sun and smothered its fire and life. With no sun there was no light for the moon to reflect and all of the stars had been written over with black ink. It was only black, and even the black truly didn't exist- there was simply nothing.

The lack of being able to see nothing made her eventually wonder if she had simply gone blind. And what were the sounds coming to her ears? She could hear something- voices; whispered words that were too far away for her to hear. It was either that or just the roar of silence. Maybe it was just her own her mind playing petty tricks on her. She was deaf and blind in this place of no life; there was nothing. Except for… the cold.

It was underneath her. It was the single thing that reassured her that she did, in fact, exist. She curled herself against it to feel the brutal frost numb her veins and muscles until she could barely move. Soon she couldn't even feel the hard ice that was beneath her, forcing her to stand and walk around tiredly in little circles until she became too disoriented to take a single step forward. Then she would lie back down and feel the comfort of the cold stab needles through her skin. It was painful. It was the pain that promised her that she was real as time swept by at an unknown beat. She passed it by singing- anything to fill the void of silence that lingered around her.

But her songs grew weak, and as her voice grew weaker so did her strength. Sometimes she couldn't tell when she was awake or when she was dreaming. But at least her dreams had sight and sound and gave her relief from the silent hell she had been implanted in. Soon she didn't even have the energy to move herself. Unable to release the chill from herself the very cold that had brought her a hurtful comfort drowned itself away. There was a cold inside of her physical being and in her mind. It was as if something or someone was closing in on her. Whether it be some kind of an internal sense, instinct or simply paranoia was unknown to her. She only knew that there was something coming. Then she heard the voices again- the hushed murmurs that had lined the cracks of the floor before.

Breathing grew slower and the mind became weaker. She was completely and utterly numb but she felt pressure on her arms as long, thin fingers began to wind themselves around her limbs. Should she fight to stay here? Where had she been before? At this point she couldn't even remember- she didn't know where she was or how she had come to be in this place. But somehow, at one point, this frozen box had become her home.

Eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering and pressing against the floor. She could see nothing, but she could feel it. It was there. She could taste it in the air… feel it inside of her gut. It had finally come.

It was here.

* * *

She jumped a little when she woke up, eyes the color of gold revealed as eyelids pulled apart in a flash. She sat up with a start, ears erect and tail lifted to show that she was alert.

"Nothing's going to get you in Ronfaure."

She turned around to look at the back of the driver's head, a hand touching her lower aching back. "If we were to get attacked the knights of San d'Oria would come running, not to mention gutsy adventurers who are eager to attack anything promising. Just calm down and keep yourself quiet until we reach the city."

She rubbed her back and looked away, first at her feet and then at a box that was placed beside her. The back of the wagon was packed full of boxes and other things that had been neatly wrapped. She'd been allowed to hop in underneath the promise that she touched absolutely nothing and didn't make any noise. She'd done just this and had eventually laid down to fall asleep only to be haunted by an uneasy dream. It was almost as if it was a promise about something to come. But she wasn't someone who could understand the meaning of dreams or perform any fortune telling tricks, so she would just let it slip off to some other part of her consciousness. But there was one thing that she couldn't forget, and that was how sore her entire body was. The boards of the wagon were stiff and the road was far from smooth. She'd tried moving around but she was starting to think that if she had to spend another day inside of this thing that her tail was going to break off.

After a few more hours she'd laid back down on her side. Her ears twitched dully as she heard some voices but otherwise remained still. It was only when someone yanked her ankle that she jumped back up. She stared at the driver and he stared back, seemingly unamused. It was at that moment that she noticed that there was a lack of trees, the sound of birds, and the smell of… grass.

"We're here. Now get out of my wagon so I can unload my cargo."

"Thank you."

"C'mon, c'mon- out with you Mithra."

She sighed but did as she had been ordered and slid out of the cart and stepped out onto the street with her bare feet. She yawned and reached over her head for a stretch before looking around herself. Her ears stretched up and her tail twitched, black hair swishing as she looked from side to side.

The streets of San d'Oria had been made of stone, as were the surrounding buildings that were protected by the tall gates and walls that circled around the entire structure of the city. The trees stood just as tall and as proud as the Elvaan's did while they walked down the streets. Banners that displayed the crimson emblem of San d'Oria lined the roads and framed well against the light blue sky. Knights clad in their heavy armor stood at their stations while life prospered around them. The sunlight that poured down from the sky made the stones in the street practically glow. This city was well maintained, as the Elvaan couldn't possibly have it any other way. As she turned her head she saw shops set up everywhere with crowds of people gushing in a flow of heavy traffic. A small Elvaan boy with wispy silver hair ran by her, clutching a parcel in his hand. She turned her head to watch him go and then looked back at the display around her.

Now, this place was to be called her home. This thought settled inside of her mind while she rubbed her hands together. She could mentally sense the weight of the sword she had attached to her hip. She had that and her Mithran clothes, native to Windurst and not lining her with any specific type of a job. Her feet were half bare, heels and toes free to touch the ground while her waist and legs remained also uncovered from her loincloth and top. Her hair, unlike almost all other Mithra's, was a pure rich ebony black and grown out to where it dipped strait down to her waist and had ribbons at the top that held it back. The soft fur that grew on her body was the same milk chocolate color as the rest of her race. The eyes were a jewel-like golden, something that fit well considering that she was part feline. Compared to most of her people she was a bit short and would be easily consumed by the tall crowd of Elvaan's who easily towered over her.

Everything about this city was… majestic and had a sense of pride flowing through it. There was an old hum of strength in the stones that made it up and the confidence of it within the hearts and faces of the people who walked and built upon the stones to make their lives. Various people passed her by covered in armor and heavy weaponry and every so often a person clad in a robe either colored white or black would also walk by. Compared to all of them she was… nothing. Anticipation but worry that had been induced by intimidation was running through her and she found that her hands had been balled into fists. With an uneasy breath she looked down at her hands and relaxed them, attempting to ease the tension out from her body.

From here on out… she would live on her own and use this city as her home and shelter when she retreated from the surrounding woods after battles to sharpen her skills. Her eyes moved from her hands down to the weak blade that she had on her hip. She had gil- maybe enough to buy herself something to eat, but otherwise she had nothing aside from the clothes she wore and this pathetic excuse for a sword.

It was all that she had. It wasn't very much- practically worthless and selling any of it would probably earn her a piece of bread. She would have to use it not only for protection but also to make money so that she could at least feed herself. Where she would sleep tonight was still a question. She'd heard that the nights at this time of year in San d'Oria were warm enough. She drew a toe across the ground underneath her before sliding it forward. She paused, lips dried, as she pondered about what was going to happen next. There was so much that she had to do- and not very much time. But in order to start a fifty thousand mile journey a first step had to be taken, didn't it? However tiny it had to be the start of it began with just a single movement. With a sigh she stepped forward and was immediately pushed into the mass of people. With her complete and utter lack of height she couldn't actually see where she was going. Not that that mattered much considering that she didn't even have a map. She kept her pace up and tried to avoid being knocked over. With little space to move people couldn't be courteous even if they had wanted to be. The loud roar of the crowd practically made her dizzy; not to mention the rapid stomping and the clanking of armor. The crowd was dragging her away and she had to get out before she was whisked out too far. She forced her way out, hopping up onto some stairs and using the extra elevation to look around.

For the next few hours she wandered to and fro, trying to keep track of where she was going but eventually failing completely. People passed by too quickly for her to catch their attention and the guards were too busy with their own affairs to heed hers. Even though the buildings were distinct the streets seemed to be designed like some kind of a maze and she was finding that even when she tried to retrace her steps that she would go off into another direction. The sun was beginning to dip lower in the sky and the shadows from the tall walls around the city easily stretched over the roads and made everything darker. Already the crowds were thinning, people wanting to return to their homes before it became too dark and businesses closing. Soon, as she came to face the fact that she was fighting a losing battle, she slowed her steps and simply sat down on the side of her road to watch people walk by.

It was getting even darker. She stifled a sigh as she pushed herself back up and walked slowly down the street. Even though there was still some light in the sky the high walls blocked out any light and the torches only served to cast an eerie illumination and stretch shadows. Thankfully she wasn't afraid of the dark. Being a Mithra she had learned to depend on her hearing sometimes even more than her sight and she had endured enough to not be afraid of the shadows the flickered from the corners of her eyesight. As she walked she looked up, curiously gazing up at the stars whil-

"Eeh- aah!" She let out these startled words as she tripped strait over something that was on the side of the road. She hit the ground and smacked her chin on the hard stone streets before she pushed herself up and rubbed her hands. She turned around and, much to the Mithra's personal shock, saw an Elvaan male wearing a bright golden tunic tailored with strange designs laying behind her. She stared as he sat up, cracking an eye open to look at her blankly. Realizing that he must have been asleep she turned herself around to face him and held her hands up and immediately began to apologize. "Oh, ah- I'm really sorry about that, uh-?"

He looked at her, blinked, and rubbed his forehead. He slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing the small bridge between his eyes. "It's fine…" his eyes drifted upwards to the sky where he stared for a little bit before scratching the side of his head. "Sa'll ready night." He stood up and, despite the fact that she'd spent the entire day before trampled by ridiculously tall Elvaans, his height was extremely impressive. He yawned and dusted himself, then looked down at the Mithra who'd woken him up. "What's your name?"

"Name?" She repeated, brow furrowing as her tail wrapped itself anxiously around her waist.

"Mm."

"It's… Mirasaros."

* * *

Reviews would be lovely.

Watch out for chapter two.

_Cryptic...._


	2. Subsequented Kindred

Here's chapter number two. P: Hopefully I'll be able to reel in some fans with this. xD Oh….

Also, it's harder to write fanfictions than I recall! I've been role playing for so long that it's freaking _hard_ to get back into typing out this things. x.x So if I drag things out for too long then please tell me and point out my errors and such. Heaven knows that I need it….

Thirdly: There are quite a few spelling errors and all in this chapter because I wrote half of this chapter late at night and didn't proof read it. So they'll most likely be fixed soon because I'm a little anal about my writing.

**Chapter Two: Subsequent Kindred**

"Mirasaros? Nice to meet you." The Elvaan stretched his arms and let out a deep and heavy yawn. The Mithra watched him wearily, still sitting on the ground with her tail circled around her hips. After he was finished yawning he stretched a bit more and then waved to her, turning his torso in the other direction. "Well, g'night."

At first Mirasaros sat and watched him without a word. It was only when his body had slipped into the shadows that she realized with a start that, not only was he the only person who'd spoken to her since she'd arrived, he probably actually knew where the hell he was going. She gasped and leapt up, calling: "wa-waiiit!"

There was only silence. She couldn't even see him anymore. Not because he'd disappeared into the darkness- even then she'd been able to make him out- but because he'd turned around a corner. She waited a few seconds before groaning and sitting down on her ankles. _'I lost him.'_

"Is there something that you need?"

Her ears and eyes flickered upward to see his frame peering out at her from the side of a building. Her tail perked and she hopped up, nodding slowly but with a sense of urgency. "Um… where are we?"

The Elvaan burst out laughing, an arm circling his stomach while he threw his head back. "Oh, you're another poor soul who's fallen victim to San d'Oria's streets. Trying to find the residential area?"

"Ah… sure." She answered, pushing some hair away from her face in a nervous jitter. He waved for her to come over and she jogged up to him. She noted that, with some extreme distaste, this Elvaan was… a _**lot**_ taller than she was.

"Bit short for a Mithra aren't you?"

She made a short laugh in response, trying to hide her annoyance at his statement of the obvious. "Well you're a little taller than most Elvaan yourself…" she responded as her tail twitched, eyes watching as he chuckled and nodded. He said something about her having a good comeback before he turned around and started walking. She followed after him, letting out a sigh of relief at finally having some kind of location in this giant city.

"We're in the port." He stated and she acknowledged him with a small nod. It was only ten seconds later that she realized that he wouldn't have seen her do this since she was behind him, but at this point it was too late to speak. So instead she let herself sink into the silence. It was edgy at first but as time drew on she became more comfortable in it and was left alone with her own thoughts. While she focused on the back of his tunic her mind wandered to and fro from different thoughts. One of which was how much of a good idea it was to follow someone she'd met by tripping over. Tripping over someone who'd been lying down on the side of the street, no less. She had no idea why he'd been there… he didn't _look_ crazy. Was he homeless? Well he didn't smell bad. His shoulder-length smooth black hair wasn't messy and despite having been asleep on the street his clothes were clean and reasonably wrinkle free.

A while had passed and Mira _still_ didn't know where she was going. It was now that she was becoming more wary of the person whom she was entrusting herself to. For all she knew he could be leading her off into some dangerous location. As she grew further into these thoughts he stopped so suddenly that she almost ran into him.

"Well, we're here." She looked up at the back of his head and blinked, stepping around him and looking around. The buildings here did look different… more… house-y. "We're on Rolanberry Street, in case you're still confused."

"Thank you." Mira looked from house to house and then eventually at the streets and grass that surrounded them. Well, at least the Elvaan hadn't been leading her to her doom, but… she was still lost. "So we're on Rolanberry Street, and the gates to Ronfaure are…?"

"You'd turn around the way that we came and just be sure not to turn left at the fountain." The Elvaan walked around her and set his hands on his hips. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"I just came in here today," she admitted, averting her eyes and looking down at her feet while she touched the back of her neck. "I… I didn't know where to go, so I kind of got lost."

"Didn't the guards at the gate give you a map?" He asked as he looked down at her in confusion, eyes trying to meld out how she looked. But with the darkness, her black hair and the fact that she was taking a sudden interest in the street he just couldn't see her properly.

"I didn't see the guards at the gate. I came into San d'Oria in a merchant's wagon this morning."

"Aaah…" He scratched his head and looked upward towards the stars and moon. "Wait, do you mean to tell me that you've been wandering around this city- have you been lost for the entire day?" He waited for a response but her lack of one and the way that her ears were slowly flattening down told him that his assumption was right. He let out some kind of a groan of sympathy for her, pressing resting his palm against his forehead. "Okay then… do you have a Mog House?"

"A what?"

"I'll take that as a no." He set his hands on his hips and looked down at her, sighing. The Mithra's soft golden eyes finally lifted up and connected with his dark black ones. "Where're you staying, Mira?"

Him saying her name, and already having it shortened, sounded a little strange. "I wasn't able to plan that far."

"Well," he scratched the side of his head for the second time since she'd been with him. He was silent for about ten seconds while he studied the young Mithra girl in front of him. Then, after some well-done thinking, he jerked his head in a direction. "C'mon. Mikii'd kill me if I left a stray kitten out in the streets when it's pitch-black out." She remained still and just watched him, unsure of what she should do. "C'mon, Elvaan can't bite." Without looking at her he waved his hand and she ran up behind him. "Tomorrow you should find your new Mog House. It's a room, free of charge, to adventurers and they come with their own Moogles."

"Free? Why's it…?"

"I'm lying a little bit. You can have your own room just as long as you do a few missions for the kingdom." He answered with a chuckle, walking up to one of the stairs and stepping up. He searched his pockets for about twenty seconds before finally pulling out a key. He let out a soft mutter of success before unlocking his door and stepping inside. "Mikii, I brought a guest."

"You didn't- oh!" A small, plump Tarutaru with a messy mop of light brown hair rounded the table and blinked at the Mithra standing in the doorway. Mira blinked and rubbed her fingers together before stepping into the warm home. She shut the door behind herself, her tail never stopping its back and forth motion. "You never told me that you had a girlfriend."

"Wha- a what?" Mira's eyes grew wide and she looked between the Tarutaru and the Elvaan in panic. The man laughed at her reaction and immediately shook his head.

"Not my girlfriend." He corrected as he pulled a chair out and sat down to start untying his shoes. "Her name is Mirasaros and she's one day fresh in San d'Oria and got herself lost. So she'll be sleeping here for the night."

"Uh… huh." The Tarutaru raised an eyebrow and stared doubtfully at the back of his head before sighing and shaking her own. "It's your house. Mirasaros, right? My name is Mikii; I'm a friend of Glowatoke's. I'm from Windurst." She hobbled over and lifted her hand up for the Mithra to shake. Mirasaros, despite her lack of height, still had to lean over and bend her legs to reach her. "I'm paying my rent here by doing some cooking, so I'll just stick another piece of bread in the oven. You sit tight."

"Don't use another black mage spell," Glowatoke warned as he tossed his shoes off into a corner. "My Moogle was whining about the mess you made last time." Mikii grunted and chucked something at the elf's head. The harmless carrot never hit its target as it was intercepted by his hand. He simply reached up, caught it, and then stuck it into his mouth to eat. "You can sit wherever y'like. Are y'cold? There's a fire." He smiled at her in a silent urge to move from her frozen spot next to the door. She murmured a thank you before walking over to the fire and sitting down. The warmth was more than welcome. As she sat she looked around the space she was in. There was the door, of course. Then there was the table that was placed in the center of the room with two windows. One window, which was currently closed by curtains, was on the same wall as the door was and had a small chest of drawers with various plants and festival ornaments on it. Opposite of that was the fire place where she herself was seated that had a festival ornament set near it along with iron rods used to stab the coals of a fire with. Then, to the far right side of the room was the kitchen where a Tarutaru was using a bench to walk to and fro from the stove and to the oven. There was a tiny window that sat high up above the kitchen. Then there was a second door that was in the direct opposite of the kitchen, but it was closed so she couldn't what was behind it. And there were various festival ornaments sitting around the room, almost as if he hadn't been sure where else to put them.

That night Mirasaros had slept on the rug in front of the fire. She'd curled up like a cat, facing the flames but with her hair covering her eyes. The rug was incredibly comfortable and she probably wouldn't have been able to tell that she hadn't been asleep on the floor if she hadn't known.

When she woke up the room was still pitch-black and even the embers of the fire had long since burned out. She sat up, very slowly, and looked down groggily to find that she'd been covered up by a blanket. She frowned and ran her fingers over the warm fabric of the blanket before drawing her legs up to her chest and placing her chin on her knees. She remained there for about five minutes, taking the time to wake up since she had the luxury to do so. Her hair was certainly going to be a mess. She could already sense that the ribbons in her hair had gotten knotted up without even having to touch them.

She folded the blanket and set it down on the rug. With that done she checked to be sure that she had everything before standing up and going over to the door. She hesitated for a second before giving up and pulling her wallet out. She had… five gil? Well, that would have to do. She set the money down on the table and then walked out the door.

Even outside the sky was still dark. But her instincts told her that the first morning light would appear in half an hour and within half or the next hour the sun would peer up from the horizon. Mirasaros smoothed her hair down and took a step off of the small four-stepped staircase that connected Glowatoke's door to the street. Her hand was still set on the rail as she looked back and forth down the road. Her fingers wrapped anxiously around the rail before she sighed and released the cold metal. She turned around and carefully reopened the door, sliding in and returning to her spot in front of the fire place.

She'd sat down with her knees drawn up to her chest and her forehead resting against them. By the time an hour had passed by she'd fallen into semi-half sleep and hadn't even noticed when someone had walked up to her.

"Hey," a small hand touching hers and a soft voice made Mira jump. Her head snapped up and zeroed in on a Tarutaru standing right in front of her. The Mithra blinked, an ear performing some kind of a spasm-out twitch. "Are you sick?"

"Huh? Oh, um, no, I'm… I'm not." Mirasaros pressed the back of her hand to her forehead as if she were checking to be sure that she was correct about her assumption. She dropped her hand a moment later once she'd released where it had gone and set it obediently back to her lap.

"Are you sure?" Mikii leaned over and touched her forehead just to check for herself. "Icky, you're freezing-wheezing."

"G'morning." The opening of a door paired with a heavy yawn signaled that the owner of the home was up. Mira looked over and saw that, even though he was clearly tired, he'd already gotten himself dressed in his tunic and long slacks. "Hm? Something going on here?"

"Nn-nn." Mikii shook her head and pulled away from Mira, hobbling over to the blanket that had been folded and set neatly on the rug. She picked it up and shook it out before tossing it on Mira's back. "Keep that on. You feel like a corpse that's been left out in the snow." She dusted her hands off and then marched off to where the stove was. There were already ingredients for making breakfast set out. Some meat and eggs along with some fruit presumably for making juice. Mira hadn't remembered seeing that last night… had Mikii already done all of that without her noticing?

"Alright then, Mirasaros," Glowatoke pulled a chair out and sat down at the table. "What are you here for? Job? Joining the knights? Adventuring?" She nodded at the last suggestion and he nodded back thoughtfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "A thief? No? That's interesting… red mage? Warrior?" She nodded again while she turned herself around to face him. "Well, you'll need to get a map of the city or else you'll get hopelessly lost. They constructed the streets of the city like a maze in order to confuse enemy invaders in the event that there was a breach in the walls. The citizens here manage fine. It's really not that hard to find your way around once you know your way, but most of the time newcomers have their map in-hand. You'll need to get a Mog House too, but…" he tilted his head back thoughtfully as the sound of something sizzling from the kitchen filled the room. Mirasaros could already smell the bacon from across the room and she found that her tail was twitching eagerly in anticipation. Glowatoke leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin while his eyes closed. After some odd seconds ticked by she started to wonder if he'd fallen asleep or simply forgotten her question. When he sat up and looked back down at her he crossed his legs by setting his ankle on top of his knee. "They don't loan out rooms to anyone who asks for them. You'll have to prove that you're just not another homeless trying to find a warm spot to sleep for the night."

"I see, ah… how do I do that?"

Strangely the corners of the Elvaan's dark-skinned lips swirled upward into a clearly visible smile. "You'll need to perform a few missions for the kingdom."

* * *

"You'll go out into Ronfaure and fight against an orc." The Galka told her in a clear but somewhat annoyed tone, his arms folded over his chest while he looked down at her. His skin was a sheer pale white, typical of all Galka, while his shortly cropped hair was a dark chestnut brown. He had a heard as well, which was properly trimmed and smoothed even though it looked like his hair was rather course. He rubbed a spot on his armor as if checking to see if there were any scratches or dents there. "If you don't get ripped in half and taken back to their camp for kitten stew, kill it and bring the orc's axe back as proof that you somehow managed not to die. Now get going." He gestured toward the gate that connected the outside woods of Ronfaure to the inside of San d'Oria. Mirasaros looked at him and scratched the back of her neck with the expression that she had a question. Before she could actually say anything, though, he growled at her. "Would you move already?"

She blinked at him and then took a large step back, eyes going back to the gate. Somebody had stuck constipation poison into his tea this morning. Well, either way, she wasn't going to let him sour up her entire day. If she wanted a place to sleep tonight then she was going to have to go and complete the mission. With these thoughts firmly in place she jumped over the steps and sped out of gate. For some reason the passage was oddly long, but quickly Mira saw green forming passed the walls that surrounded her.

The Mithra's steps slowed as the walls pulled away fully to reveal the forest. The woods, although they weren't dense, were filled with trees. She'd been traveling through these woods for quite a while yesterday but hadn't bothered to look outside to see it. She'd been inside of that wagon for most of her trip and she was regretting it right now. The trees stretched high up with thick branches spreading out to suck in as much sunlight as possible. The grass was thick and a dark green color, showing that the forests of Ronfaure didn't suffer from any lack of rain or other ailments that might inflict damage on the plants. The wind was gentle, shifting lightly through the leaves and passing by her for just a moment to touch her arm before whisking off to continue on its own journey.

_'These woods… Ronfaure.'_ She blinked and hung onto these words, eyes moving but her tail and ears completely still. This place was far from what she'd been used to. She walked up to the point where the stones that paved San d'Oria road met the grass and dirt and looked down. There was a dirt trail that ran a bit to her let, made naturally by people frequently using it. She stretched her leg out and rubbed a toe affectionately against the dirt, listening to clicking of someone's heavy metal armor as they walked past her. She hardly noticed them. Her mind and heart was in a completely different place.

After some odd minutes of standing there mutely she took in a deep breath and stepped out. Half of her feet were bare so she could feel the grass underneath her feet and literally purred out loud. Her skin prickled pleasantly as she walked on the grass, tall ears catching the various sounds that came to her. The earth then dipped down into a hill and she came to a stop to look down it. There were several long-tailed hares along with a carrion worm that was poking its head out of the dirt to gather up sunlight and air. She looked down at the sword that she had strapped to her belt and pulled it off. She held it out, testing its weight and then giving it an experimental swing. The edge looked a little… dull, but it was the piece of equipment that she'd received. So she'd have to suffer with the damned thing for now.

The Mithra then sped down the hill, her legs easily carrying her off and conforming to the hidden uneven surface that her feet met. Despite moving so quickly she was surprisingly light on her feet. She ducked down, hunter instincts pushing through as she narrowed her target down to a worm who was basking in the sunlight.

That was what she spent doing for the majority of the day. Even though her main mission was to find an orc, eliminate it and bring back its axe as proof she had much more to do than that. Most of which being finding various bits and pieces of loot that fiends and other creatures picked up or had. The day passed on by and Mira was finding that she was glad that Glowatoke had lent her his map and had shown her a few different ways to use the small knife that she had. She looked at her map frequently so that she could keep track of exactly where she was going. She saw a few other fellow rookies such as herself, along with a blond Hume who was sitting in front of a pond, fishing. Around noon she'd stopped to eat and then returned to her task of finding an orc to defeat. Hours passed by and Mira noted that if she didn't return soon that it would get dark. She could just travel back but she could remember the warnings in her mind about how it was a bad idea for her to stay out after the sun had set.

Today, though, she would risk it. It grew darker faster than usual thanks to the trees and the mountains that Mira knew separated west and east Ronfaure. She looked around for shelter along the river and found a straw hat washed up on the river bank. She looked at it and nudged it experimentally before picking it up and sticking it on her head. It wasn't much, but it was good for safe keeping… and maybe money. Afterwards she'd climbed up a tree so that she could get some rest. If her guesses were right an orc would appear. She could find one, defeat it, take its axe and then hide back in a tree until the sun rose. It wasn't really the most comfortable or elaborate plan ever but if it worked she didn't care. She would be willing to spend a night out in the darkness if it meant being able to sleep in a bed the next.

Something that she _hadn't_ planned for, though, was the number of creatures that began creeping out. She was aware that more monsters came out once night fell, but she hadn't expected it to happen to close to San d'Oria. She bit down on her lip but kept her distance from the fiends up on a branch, waiting for the sounds of an orc to alert her of their presence. An hour passed before she heard anything of the sort. Most of them had been false alerts but she heard something… definite. She could hear it now, but there was something odd about it. It was almost as if they were chanting. She'd slid out from her hiding spot in the tree and then carefully treaded her way to where the sounds led her. Then, through the thick branches and tree stumps she smelled burning wood and meet. Her eyes picked up on it seconds later and several orcs standing or walking around a fire. Whatever chanting she'd heard either hadn't been from them or she'd somehow misheard. Either way there was one thing for certain: there were too many for her to go after, especially with the stumpy thing called a sword that she had.

And it didn't go… quite well.

She didn't know how or even _why_ but as she pulled herself back to hide farther behind the tree she was using as a hiding spot an orc grunted and turned to face directly at her. The others followed in suit, tiny beading eyes locking onto where she was before running forward with their weapons raised. She felt a stinging in her veins, the familiar sensation of magic seeping through her skin and poisoning her insides. She hissed and instead of standing to make a fight took off running. Being a Mithra she easily outran them, not to mention that her sight was also superior in the dark. But there was one thing that they had that she didn't, and that was a mental map. She didn't have time to pull out her map and look at it and as minutes passed she found herself facing a cliff. Her ears swerved, tail moving urgently while she looked around. The orcs emerged from the brush moments later and came rushing at her with their weapons raised. Mirasaros whirled around and raised her sword up in order to block an incoming strike. This was **not** going as she had intended.

She pushed the weapon up and, in a single swift strike, knocked the orc over. The axe it had been holding bounced off into the brush, something that her eyes didn't catch. She looked instead to her next attacker, ducking to avoid a cut at her neck. She pressed her fists against the ground as leverage before pushing herself up and kicking at their stomach. She rolled away a moment later, sucking air between her teeth as the poison made her eyesight spin. She stood up and brought her arms up for protection, swaying as the poison made her head grow unnaturally light. Then she was punched, arms taking the blow, and was knocked onto her back.

"Tachi- _Enpi!"_

Within that instant someone wielding a long curved sword ran forward, slashing at several orc. If the orc didn't fall immediately they took off- _running._ She sat up and lowered her weapon, although not fully, to look at who was there. It was a Hume. Blond. His hair was pulled back into a thin, floppy bun that rested on the middle-lower part of his head. Wasn't that typical of those who hailed from the east? He watched the monsters leave and waited until the sounds of them running died away before looking down at her. Through the moonlight that was allowed in this small space she could see his eyes. They were blue, but much lighter and gray. It was as if she were looking at dark steel. "Th-thank you."

"Mm. You dropped this." He shook his sword before sheathing it and grabbing the straw hat that was on the ground. He walked over and looked down at her before sitting on an ankle and holding it out. She blinked first at him and then the straw hat. She'd completely forgotten that she'd been wearing it in the first place. Hesitantly she reached out and grabbed it, only to set it back down beside her and slowly sit up. "It's not typical for Mithra to run around with orcs at their heels while wearing a straw hat."

"It's not mine…" she muttered back, jabbing her sword back into its rightful spot on her belt. She heard him take in a deep breath before he reached over and picked it up to get a better look at it. He made some kind of a happy "ah" noise before sticking it back onto his head.

"Hmm." Despite the weapon that the man carried he was wearing only a simple tunic. There was no armor or any other indication that was threatening about him. "Cats running wild in the middle of the forest are bound to get someone's attention, 'specially mine." He reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around her arm, shaking his finger at her when she flinched. "Don't move. Now I've got… hm, something…" he released her and sat down, pulling a bag that he was carrying off of his bag and opening it. He ruffled through the contents and she watched, tensely, sitting up and watching him. He noticed this and paused to look at her over his sharp cheekbones. "You don't need to stare. I'm just looking for some ointment and bandages."

"Oh."

"I don't know about here but where I come from its customary for people to help the injured. So," he looked back down at his bag and pulled a small jar out and continued searching for something else. "You know, sit tight."

She did so, finally letting her eyes tear away from the stranger and going down to her arm. It was bleeding and there were actually holes in her arm. The orc that had hit her in the arm must have been wearing knuckles. She trailed her fingers over the injury, looking up when she heard the strings of the bag being pulled to shut the opening. The Hume scooted over closed, grabbing her arm again and holding it up. He pulled off the top of his jar and rubbed some green paste onto his fingers before applying it to her injured skin. The stinging was powerful but she kept herself still and merely opted for sitting and watching him, her free hand latching onto the grass in a reflex of tension. Once the man was finished he picked up his bandages and wrapped her arm up, actually taking some extra time to tie the ends of it into a bow. He stared at it with lowered eyelids, smiled, and then put everything away into his bag. He looked up at her as if to say something but then looked away just as quickly before standing up. She did the same, only to nearly fall over as another wave of vertigo knocked her off of her feet. He caught her before she fell and steadied her. "Ay, be careful." He waited until he was sure she wasn't going to topple over before letting go. She opened her mouth to say something but it snapped shut as soon as she spotted the familiar outline of an orc's axe underneath a bush. She walked over and got down on her hands and knees, reaching in and pulling out the axe. Oh, thank Altana- if she'd gotten herself into that entire mess without at least _this_ she would've been miserable.

"Mission."

"What?"

"You. On a mission, I mean." He cleared his throat and then folded his arms over his chest. "Hunting orc." She nodded and stood up, slower this time, looking down at the axe and then up towards the sky. "Too late to go to San d'Oria now. They shut their gates after nightfall unless it's an emergency or they know your face well enough. Sleep outside." He sighed before he sat down with his back up against the cliff.

* * *

The next morning the pair walked back to San d'Oria. Kryv was the Hume's name, she'd learned, and through some sheer irony it had turned out that the straw hat she'd found had been _his._ She'd also recognized him in the early morning light. He'd been the very same person she'd seen fishing when she had been wandering around searching for orc near ponds.

An hour later the tree line came to a stop and the gates of the Elvaan kingdom came into her view. She let out a sigh of relief and sped up, Kryv coming up behind her at a less enthusiastic pace. She ran through and past a guard and up to a door. She banged on it, loudly, and not a moment later was greeted by the Galka from yesterday. He'd looked serious but upon seeing her he just looked down-right annoyed.

"Look," she pulled the axe off of her belt and presented it to him with both hands. "I got it."

"I was looking forward to having some of that food," he muttered out of irritation before he grabbed it and looked down to inspect it. "Alright, it's legit. You passed. Here is your flimsy piece of paper," he pulled something out of his pouch and handed it to her. "Now leave." Did she leave? No, she didn't. She accepted the paper but instead of moving or saying something she just stood there and stared at it blindly with a strait face. "What? Is there something wrong?" Her eyes lifted up from the page and, slowly, she smiled. It was tiny at first but it spread out across her entire face, ears lifted, back strait and the tail that was too long for her body wagging. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm happy."

"You're insane." He corrected with a grunt before stepping back and shutting the door in her face.

"Congratulations Mirasaros." Kryv told her with a small, light hearted chuckle. She turned around and rubbed her thumbs against the paper, ears flattening. "Got to go back home now." He waved and then walked off, going through the arches that were used as the gateways between the main street and the gate to merge with the crowd. She watched him go before running off herself, intent on showing Glowatoke, if he was home, that she was not dead and that she had, in fact, completed the mission. Even she had had a little help while doing it.

* * *

She found his house after getting lost a total of three times. Even with the map Glowatoke had loaned to her she was still accidentally going down the streets. Eventually she found her way back, hesitating to check and be sure she was at the right spot before walking up and knocking on the door. She didn't think that she would stay again another night here, but any way she looked at it she still had to give the guy his map.

"Hey! There you are," an exasperated Mikii answered the door (how Mirasaros wasn't sure, the doorknob had to be just out of Tarutaru's reach) and waved her arms. "We thought that you'd gotten gobbled up by an orc!"

"No," she smiled with let out a mixture of a sigh and a quiet laugh as she pulled the maps out and presented them. "Can you, ah, give these to Glowatoke and tell them him thank you for me?"

"Nope. You can tell him yourself."

"Bu-?"

"Like I'm going to let you hop off into the streets. You're like what, less than five feet tall? You're gonna trip and then those giants are going to be stomping all over you and then you'll turn into a Mithra pancake." Mira looked back in disbelief and found that she couldn't even verbally respond. Mikii gave her some time to answer but when nothing came she tugged on her arm. Mira followed inside in a semi-stupor and the Tarutaru shut the door, sighing. "You should have come back. They lock up the gates after its dark and all sorts of monsters show up in Ronfaure." She climbed onto a chair and pointed for Mira to sit in the one beside hers.

"Why were you worrried?"

"Why?" Mikii's lower eyelid twitching before she began unwrapping the makeshift bandage that had been put on her arm. "Well, there are a lot of reasons for it… you don't meet somebody, wish them good-luck for a two hour journey and then not think about it when they don't show up for the entire day." She rubbed her hands together and leaned back and forth on her hips before her palms glowed faintly. "Especially when they're a little midgety Mithra who has an abnormally long tail. There, all better." She smiled at her own work and looked back at Mira. "See, I fixed your arm up. And your hair is all messed up. You didn't get into too much trouble did you?"

Mirasaros looked at her arm, lifted it, flexed it, and then experimentally touched the spot where she'd been hurt. It was as if it had never been there. "Um," her tail fell off of her lap and landed on the floor with a dull thud. "I got the mission finished?"

"You're very reassuring." Mikii giggled before sitting down and then sliding off of the chair. She walked over to the kitchen and started pulling out various ingredients and setting them out on the counter. Mira watched her, hand still gripping her newly healed arm, and then finally spoke up.

"Do you need any help?"

"If you could come over here and get some fire crystals from the cabinet way up there," Mikii pointed at a shelf that was too high for her to reach. "It'd make my job a whee bit easier."

* * *

And there you have it, the end of chapter two.

Sorry if it's all a little boring… but… I'm slowly getting the hang of this again. –laughs-

Please review.

_Cryptic…._


	3. Enigmatic Sign and Undertaking Missions

**Chapter Three: Enigmatic Sign and Undertaking Missions**

The church of San d'Oria had always been known for its great architecture and beauty. Almost everyday did the people from outside come in together to listen to a message that could apparently cause even the most hardened man to start crying. This temple had always been considered one the holiest places of the entire city.

Today, however, there was something far from its usual routines going on.

"What in the world could this mean…?"

Several knights were gathered in the temple while those who devoted their lives to it stood farther back. There were several quieted conversations going on at once, creating a dull murmur to echo through the temple walls. Royal Knights looked at the strange markings that had been stained onto the floor and then at each other.

"Who could have done such a thing?" A woman in a blue and black robe asked in a soft but terrified voice. The knights turned their heads to look at her for a moment before returning their attention back to the reason they were here.

"I don't think that this was painted on."

Bi'sou-ou looked over at the man opposite of him before taking a cautious step forward and leaning over. The Galka's eyes narrowed to get a better look at it while he was mindful not to get too close. It was a darkened red-black color with strange, twisting arms and symbols. "It almost looks as if it was… melted or fused in."

"That's absurd," a second voice stated with a small gasp. "I and three other priests stay in the temple during the night. We would have heard it if someone had done something like that."

"Recently," another man added, taking a step out of the group that had formed near the entrance of the temple. "Strange markings similar to these have been appearing. But we've always been able to wash them off. We've never had anything quite like this before."

"What's going on in here?" A strong male voice called out from the doors of the temple. "Why are the Royal Knights here?"

"Look," one of the nuns ushered the group of Temple Knights forward and the Royal Knights stepped aside so that the group could look.

"I see… all of you are dismissed."

"The Royal Knights don't take orders from the Temple Knights," Bi'sou-ou retorted icily, standing up and glaring directly at the one who had spoken.

"And the affairs that regard the church are for the Temple Knights. Not the Royal Knights."

"We are all the Goddess's children; the church is open for all of those who wish to come in." The priest interrupted, stepping in between the two groups before the argument could continue. "The important matter is not whose jurisdiction this falls underneath, it is about the safety of this sanctuary and the people inside of it."

"This looks like nothing more than a prank to me." The Temple Knight looked from the priest down to the floor. "Someone could have snuck in and cast a silence spell so that they wouldn't be heard."

"Dark Knights," Bi'sou-ou hissed between his teeth, his opposition to the newly arrived group suddenly washed away.

"It's true that they could have done it, but no one will be pointing fingers quite yet. Now, if all of you would be as kind as to leave… the church and the Temple Knights appreciate your aid, but it would be best for you to return to your posts." The pale Elvaan held up a handle to silence anyone who might try to argue with him before they could speak. "No one wants the public to be panicked."

"Come, we must return to our own duties… people will be coming out of their homes soon and it would be best for no questions about why the Royal Knights are in the church to be asked." The commander of the group looked at him men in a silent reinforcement to get them moving. They did as ordered, filing back outside to return to their normal duties, albeit some of them reluctantly.

"Rest assure, if there is anything more that we need…."

"We will heed your call."

The two leaders exchanged a salute before the one who wore the chain mail went back out. The Temple Knights looked down at the floor and then formed a circle around the mark. "We will remove this as quickly as possible… tonight. Until then, father, I believe that your floor is in need of a new rug." The priest nodded and turned to his followers to get them going. The Temple Knight looked down at the mark, sitting down on an ankle and touching it lightly.

"Sir, should we assist them?"

"Yes." He nodded and rubbed his fingers across the bizarre symbol. _'This is no ordinary prank or mark.'_

* * *

"I'm back," the door opened and a short Mithra with long black hair walked in with a basket tucked underneath her arm. She was dripping wet due to the lack of good weather outside.

"Took you long enough."

"I'm sorry. I had to haggle with the vender and they were pretty grumpy." She wiped her bare feet on the rug before walking over to where Mikii was baking. She pulled the towel that covered the top of the basket off and then ran back over to the door.

"I'm home." A deeper, more masculine voice announced itself this time. Mirasaros had to flatten herself against the wall to avoid being hit by the door that had been flung open. Glowatoke shut it and shook his head like a dog, spraying water everyone and onto her. He smoothed his hair down and then blinked when he noticed who was standing beside him. "Why're you hiding behind the door?"

"She was trying not to get smooshed, meanie." Mikii scolded from the other side of the room as she cooked away.

"It's alright, I wasn't smooshed." Mira wrapped her arms around her torso and chuckled, ears twitching.

"Yeah, well I was once. I had a bruise on my forehead for over two weeks you jerk."

"Hmm." He rubbed his damp chin before walking over to his chest of drawers. He had to search for a while before he found what he was looking for: towels. He dropped one on top of his head and then tossed the other one blindly at Mira, who had to almost dive for it to catch it before it hit the floor. "Sorry Mira, looks like you'll have to wait a little longer before you can go get your Mog House." He walked back over to the door where she was drying herself off and pulled his boots off. "Unless you want to go out there and wander through Ronfaure while it's pouring?"

"No, you two are staying inside. If either of you go out into Ronfaure you'll be soaked, covered in mud and I bet that you'll get sick too." Mikii paused in her speech to stick something into an oven before turning around to look at them. "When I leave you can do whatever you want, but while I'm here there's gonna be none of that."

"I could have sworn that this was my house…" Glowatoke rolled his eyes playfully before leaving the main room to go into his own to change into some drier clothes. Mira simply dried herself off as best as she could with her towel before standing as close to the fireplace as she could without danger of setting herself on fire. It was unlikely but as she had learned if it was possible it would happen.

* * *

"With the beastmen on the rise it's getting harder to walk around in and out of town like before. They're checking out just about everyone who tries to get in or even go out."

"What about airships?"

"Those too, Mikii."

Mikii groaned before biting down viciously on a slice of freshly baked bread. It crunched loudly, muting out Mira's own quiet bite from the toasted bread. Glowatoke's black-eyed gaze shifted from his salad over to the Mithra who was sitting across from him. She returned his look while a piece of fish floated midway between her plate and her mouth.

"Mira, you're getting pretty good at using a sword." He complimented, lowering his fork and making a gesture over to the onion sword that was propped up against the wall. "At this rate you should do pretty well. What mission did they tell you to do at the gatehouse this time?"

"I visited Bi'sou-ou yesterrrday, before the weather got like this." She started, putting her fork down and setting her hands on her lap. "He said that I would have to go to King Ranperre's Tomb and bring back some Orcish scale mail. Up until then he's mostly been sending me out to do things inside of the kingdom…" her nose curled up and two of her fingers touched her lower lip. "I'm not sure if they were actually missions for the kingdom, though, or just his errands. He made me get him a salmon sub sandwich once."

Glowatoke laughed, covering his mouth his hand to prevent spraying food on the table. He swallowed and waved a hand at her while shaking his head. "You're pretty unlucky! Bi'sou-ou's notorious for being a hard ass."

"You know him?"

"He's probably the only Galka who's in the military for San d'Oria as an official Royal Knight." He answered while he wiped some crumbs away from the side of his mouth with his thumb. "The entire city was buzzin' about it when it happened and some people actually complained. So yeah, he's fairly well-known. I s'ppose he got promoted because he wasn't handing out missions to adventurers before."

"Then that means," Mikii butted in, shifting to get more comfortable on her pillow. "Mira's his special case. Because I betsy-wetsy that she's the only person he's in charge of. If it's how it is in Windy people like him are started off with just a single case before they're given more charges."

Mirasaros looked down at her plate and rolled a vegetable across it before stabbing it and eating it. "Oi, vicious Mithra." The Elvaan commented with a dull lopsided smile before finishing off the last bits of his salad.

"Mira."

"Mm?"

While the Elvaan excused himself from the table to get seconds Mikii tilted her head at Mira before she began. "I'm gonna be leaving to go back to Windurst in just a few days. Be sure that the tall oaf over there doesn't get himself into trouble for me, mm'kay?" Mirasaros blinked before nodding quickly and poking at the rim of her plate to readjust its position. Mikii smiled, confident in the answer as said Elvaan sat back down at the table. "I've just convinced Mira to baby sit you once I leave."

"Oh, well that's a relief." He chimed back lazily before ripping a chunk of bread off of the slice he'd brought on his plate. "Y'know…."

"What?"

"Never mind, it's nothing."

* * *

True to her word, within the week Mikii left on an airship to return to Windurst. The weather still hadn't let up on its assault so the moment that the ticket had been purchased the Tarutaru had had to run to catch the airship before it left out of fear of being stuck in the pouring rain. Mirasaros and Glowatoke bided her good-bye as she had waved to them just before stepping onto the airship. Not even half a minute later did the doors close and the airship engine start itself up for take off. Since the Mithra had never seen an airship before the pair stayed a few minutes to watch it leave the harbor and then lift-off. She stared, wide-eye, underneath some eerie shock out of seeing a giant ship with propellers instead of masts flying out of the water and past the clouds.

With Mikii and the airship now gone the mismatched pair slowly headed back to the Elvaan's home. They were huddled together underneath a large umbrella. Then, half-way home Mira suddenly told him to wait before dashing over to a shop. She stepped in and slammed the door shut, walking out about two minutes later carrying a large, heavy-looking object covered in wraps. She returned to the protection of the umbrella (although at this point it probably didn't make a difference) and they resumed their walk home. Glowatoke held his curiosity back, deciding not to ask until they reached their intended destination. Mira set what she was carrying down on the floor before running into his bathroom to dry herself off. He pulled off his shoes and sat down in a chair near the fire to wait for her patiently. She reappeared, still wet but no longer dripping like a wet dog. "Whatcha got in there?"

"New weapon." She told him with an unhidden eagerness before she walked over to the where it was sitting. She picked up her prize and sat down on the rug in front of the fire before carefully removing the wrapping. Once it was removed she grabbed the heavy double-bladed object on its handle and held it up so that she could see it better.

"Wai- is that…?" He blinked and stared before sitting up in his chair and leaning over to get a better look at it. "That's a great axe! If you lug that thing around you're going to break your back."

"Not if I don't practice," she brought the axe closer and wrapped her arms around it to hug it protectively. "I've prepared myself for it. I've been doing more than just sword training." She stood up and set it on the floor with the end of the great axe on the floor. "I knew that it wasn't going to weigh the same as a normal sword, so…" she scratched the back of her neck before turning around to look at him. "Well, I've done extra."

"You Mithra are crazy." He laughed as he leaned back into chair and draped an arm over the arm rest. "That thing is bigger than your torso is. But if you're determined to use it, then I can't say anything about it…" he looked back at the axe before looking back at Mira. "But just so you know, some people are going to stare."

"That happens a lot anyway," she replied before walking over to the kitchen and setting her hands down on the counter. She looked from the sink over to where some food goods had been placed for cooking. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I'll cook." He walked up behind her and set his hand on her shoulder, leaning over to look at her. "You can help and be sure that I don't set anything on fire. Mithra like fish, right?"

"I'll eat anything."

"Not particularly helpful." He smiled and let her go before opening a few cabinets and looking at what was inside. She watched him, waiting for a command as the crackling of the fire filled the room. After about an entire minute of being silence he finally started to pull out various ingredients. "Mira chop that white thing up into little bits."

* * *

To a bit of her surprise, the Elvaan was actually very good at cooking. While Mira had thought that Mikii's cooking had been fantastic his was actually better. Although he didn't used the oven and stove convention. Instead he used fire crystals, which was another sign that he was someone who'd spent a lot of time out and about. After dinner he'd offered her the guest bedroom that Mikii had been sleeping in but she'd turned it down and kept to her spot in front of the fire. The rug was incredibly comfortable, even if it was on the floor.

When she had woken up the next morning she hadn't been alone. Much to her surprise, Glowatoke was already up and sitting at the table looking over something. She slowly sat up and walked up behind him out of curiosity to see what he was doing. If he hadn't known that she was there he made no sign of surprise. Instead he turned his head and looked up at up with a smile before looking back down at the papers that were scattered across the table. "What're y'lookin' at, Atoke?"

"New nickname, hm? Atoke… I like it." He nodded in an approving way, although this was mostly to himself. The room was still pitch black as the sun had yet to rise. So while he laminated over his papers she walked over to the wall to activate the crystals that provided artificial light. "My Moogle came back from its vacation today along with a message. The Temple Knights do rescue drills out in La Theine Plateau, normally for their newer recruits. Anyway, one of their teammates has gone missing so they're asking me to go help looking for him." He folded some of the paper and stuck it inside his belt. He'd already changed out of his sleeping clothes and into his golden tunic with his slacks and other gear. Just nearby him was a pair of knuckles with spikes jutting out of them. "Apparently I'm good at finding things." He turned around his seat to fully face her and held his chin as if to think. "You wanna come with?"

"Wha-?" She blinked and immediately smoothed her ears down. "Me?"

"Yes you," he laughed and grabbed a map off of the table and started to roll it up. "It'll be a few days of walking. I can't take a chocobo because the people who run the stalls would rather run me through a stake then let me take one of their pretty birds out in muddy weather like this. My extra weight might make the chocobo sink and break its leg or something. So, I'll have to walk through Western Ronfaure and into the La Theine Plateau and where they have their drills. Are you interested?"

"Well, it's not that I'm not interested…" she answered quickly and then slower at the end of the sentence, blinking quickly. "It's just…."

"I get it, and you'll be fine." He promised with a slight nod as he stood up. "I'll tell them that you're my apprentice- which y'kind of are." He patted the top of her head and ruffled her hair to make it a bit messier than it already was. She didn't appreciate it but she didn't verbally complain or glare up at him. "I'll keep you safe. This is just a crash course in adventuring. And we won't be going alone." His hand slid off from her head and he pulled a long black hair off of his gauntlet. "A foreign ambassador'll be joining us."

"Who exactly is it that got lost?"

"Spoiled noble boy, which is why they called for me. The ambassador's just coming in a show of good sportsmanship or something. So, let's get going. I'm gonna make some quick breakfast that we can eat on the run and you can get ready while I do it. Don't take longer than ten minutes. How much gil do you have?"

"Ah, a thousand-"

"We'll be making a quick stop at the armory, then. You can change out of your Mithra clothes and into some real armor. Plus you'll need something to lug that thingie around." He gestured towards the giant axe she'd brought back yesterday before turning around and heading over to the kitchen. Taking this as a signal she turned around and ran strait to the bathroom.

She had been finished in less than ten minutes and they were out of the door and into the streets. It wasn't raining, although the color of the skies made no promises. The armory had just opened when they had arrived and they pulled out a pre-made leather armor set for her in exchange for the gil she'd been saving up for the past few weeks. They walked out of the armory and she couldn't help but look down at herself and stretch around a little. The full-body white leather armor, which Atoke promised would be dirty within ten minutes, felt… strange. She just wasn't used to wearing clothes like these, although it was surprisingly comfortable. As they neared the gatehouse she stopped her fidgeting and calmed herself. Dawn was just barely arriving but there were already people out in front of the gatehouse. Ironically Bi'sou-ou was there as well, although he didn't seem to take any notice of her. He probably didn't recognize her. She _was_ wearing different armor and had a giant axe strapped to her back.

"We're here." Glowatoke announced, walking calmly up and stopping at the bottom of the steps of the gatehouse.

"Welcome, Glowatoke. We're glad you came… might I ask who the Mithra is?"

"My apprentice." He set his hand on her shoulder and nodded affirmatively. She looked at them and then at Bi'sou-ou, who had apparently recognized her and was now staring. "Her name is Mirasaros."

"I'm not late, am I?" A somewhat lazier voice piped up behind them. Mirasaros turned around and her eyes widened as she looked at the blond Hume, this time clad in a brown tunic and armor associated with the east.

"Kryv?"

* * *

The end.

For those of you who don't remember who Kryv is, he's the Hume that saved Mira's pretty tail last chapter when she was being chased by orcs. xD

Pleeeease review. ),:

_Cryptic…._


	4. Post Meridian Celebration

**Chapter Four: Post Meridian Celebration**

"I'm not late, am I?"

"Kryv?"

"You know him?" Glowatoke looked down at Mira questionably and she looked up at him and nodded.

"He was that Hume that I told you about. The one in the forest when I was on my first mission…."

"Yo." Kryv waved casually and approached Mira, setting a hand on his hip as he leaned over to get a better look at her. "Fancy seein' you here." Mirasaros tilted her head at him and then smiled back with a quick nod. He looked away from her and up at the much taller Elvaan. "So she's your apprentice, eh?"

"Yup." Glowatoke laughed and set his hand back onto her shoulder.

"You're a strange cat." He stated nonchalantly when his light steel eyes refocused on her. "First y'run through a forest wearing a straw hat and then you show up with a giant battle axe strapped to your back. You sure that you're not going to tip over?"

"Yes, I am." Mira answered with a small chuckle as she quirked an eyebrow. "And you're a strange Hume."

"Touché." His lips parted just enough for a tiny grin before he straitened his back and set his hand on his katana. "Well, let's get going then."

One of the knights nodded and waved at someone to open the gate before walking down the steps to approach the three. As the sound of chains grinding signaled that the gate was being lowered he pulled out a map and held it out for them to see. "You'll be going there. Without chocobos it should take about a day or two to get out of West Ronfaure and maybe three days to reach the rendezvous location."

"What about our lost boy?"

"He is a trained swordsman and knows the ways of survival. His chances of still being alive are high. The mission is not to find a dead body, it's to find his whereabouts and return him to his team." The knight rolled the map back up and put it away. "It's unfortunate that the chocobos aren't available, which is why I ask that you make haste while on foot. If the squire is found during your travels then we will contact you."

"Let's not waste any time, then." Kryv scratched his left cheek with his right hand and jerked his head towards the gate. "Glowatoke, wild kitten."

Glowatoke gave Mira's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before nodding to Kryv and walking up the steps. Mirasaros followed after him with Kryv trailing behind her. She looked over at Bi'sou-ou and gave him a friendly smile before passing underneath the gate's arch.

Their steps clicked against the stones before becoming soft crunches on the grass. It was just barely dawn, although the sun had yet to peer out over the mountains. Not that there was any light, it was too cloudy. Any signs of the sun were being blocked out by the heavy dark clouds that covered the entire sky. "I can smell rain."

"Hmm…" Kryv looked up and then back at the Mithra who was walking in front of him. "Well, I brought umbrellas."

"So you're a foreign ambassador?"

"Yep."

"Of what?"

"Windurst."

"Windurst?" Mirasaros turned to look at him and tilted her head while blinking. "But, wait… how are you an ambassador of Windurrrst when you're a Hume? And isn't that an eastern weapon?"

"Well…." He shrugged lazily and had his hand set on the hilt of his katana. "Long story short I trained in Norg and came back to Windurst. Worked hard and got a position as an ambassador." He touched the tip of his nose and then grabbed an umbrella off of his back. He opened it up and held it over his head in preparation for the warned incoming rainfall. "Honestly it's a lot boring than I thought it was gonna be…."

"You don't get to do anything cool?"

He looked over at her with a wry smile and chuckled while shaking his head. "Since you're fuzzy and adorable I'll let you in on a little secret: I don't do anything here except laze around."

"And fish."

"And fish. The knights here pretty much handle everything… I'm just here as a token of uh, goodwill or something."

"Tagging along because you're bored," Glowatoke added with a laugh before he looked over at Mira. "You brought those umbrellas I asked y'to bring?"

"Um…" she reached back, searching for the handle of an umbrella. She finally found it and pulled it out as a dull drizzle damped her hair. "Aah… I only brought one."

"We can share it. C'mere." She handed him the umbrella and walked up to where she was next to him. He opened it up and leaned the shaft against his shoulder as the rain began to come down harder.

By the end of the day they had made good time, even with the extra weight that Mirasaros was carrying on her back. They had almost made it out of Ronfaure when they ran into a slight problem: water. The pond that was near the southern ends of West Ronfaure had flooded out the path and any patch that wasn't underneath the water was muddy and slippery. So they went to a cave that was commonly used by adventurers and used fire crystals to replace wood for a fire. The cave was empty, mostly because no one was crazy enough to go out traveling in weather like this. The rain, even when they sat in the cave, was relentless. Mirasaros sat near the fire and watched the rain fall until Glowatoke nudged her with his foot. She looked up and saw him ready for combat and smiled to him before picking her great axe up and standing. For about an hour they did low-intense sparring, mostly just for Mirasaros to get used to using her new choice in weapon. Kryv sat opposite of them, watching them with a single eye open as he chewed on a long piece of grass.

The next day it was still pouring. The trio set off and spent nearly an hour trying to find a way through the flooded area. They found a muddy patch and walked carefully across it. Surprisingly no one slipped and within the next hour they were out in La Theine Plateau. They traveled quickly for the rest of the day and made shelter on top of broken stone walls. Mira sat with her back against Glowatoke's underneath the umbrella, curled up in a blanket. That night had been awful, but she had faced worse before. They woke up and resumed their travels. As if on queue only two miles away from their intended destination the rain stopped. And onlyten minutes later did a familiar voice meet Mirasaros's ears. She turned around, ears flickering upward as the others stopped to look back at her.

"You're not tired, are you? We're almost there."

"No, Atoke… can't you hear that?"

He paused and tilted his head to the side and shut his eyes to listen to his surroundings carefully. He "hmm"ed and opened his eyelids, looking back at Kryv. Twenty seconds later a wide, bulky figure came running up over a hill. "Well, I'll be damned." Kryv rubbed his chin while the group turned around to fully face them. Upon coming closer the identity of the unknown figure became clearer: it was a Royal Knight. But even fully-equipped in armor, including a helm, with the body being a Galka the only conclusion was that it was Bi'sou-ou.

"We're not being called back, are we?" Mirasaros asked miserably, setting both of her hands on either side of her cheeks. He ran up and bent over to take a few moments to catch his breath.

"No," he straitened his back and pulled his helmet off to reveal that it was, in fact, who they had all suspected it to be. "The captain ordered me to… go with you."

"Took you a while." Kryv mused with a raised eyebrow as he licked his dried-out lips.

"He told me almost two hours after all of you had left… do you realize how _impossible_ it is to track when all of West Ronfaure has been flooded?"

"Quite."

"Do you need to rest?" Glowatoke asked as he set his hands on his hips. "We have been walking for several hours. It wouldn't hurt t'take a breather."

"I'm fine." He smoothed his hair back down with his large palm and stuck his helmet back on. "Let's get going." With those words he started walking, with or without them. Mira looked up at Glowatoke and blinked while Kryv started off. The Elvaan looked between her and Bi'sou-ou before patting her shoulder.

"Let's not fall behind the eccentric swordsman or the salmon sub eating Galka." He told her with a grin before motioning with his head for her to follow him. She laughed and jogged up to stand next to Kryv, a smile playing on her features.

* * *

"Be sure to remember your manners." Kryv reminded everyone as they approached a man standing near a valley. "Oi! Galaihaurat! We're here."

"Kryv?" The ash-haired Elvaan turned around and lifted a hand up to salute the newcomers. "I thought that only two reinforcements were coming?"

"Wild kitten is the tall guy's apprentice and the other guy was sent to tag along with us by orders of his captain."

"My name is Bi'sou-ou."

"Right, Bi'sou-ou. So what's the report? Has the missing soldier been found yet?"

"Not yet. We had to stop our searching due to the heavy rainfall but it was resumed a few hours ago. It would be best for the four of you to start searching now before it starts raining again. Be wary, the earth is unstable and will make the journey even more treacherous than it already was before. You should enter the valley over there."

"Understood." Glowatoke nodded and started walking to find an entry point to the valley. "Come on Mira."

"Coming!"

The knight hadn't been putting it lightly when he'd said that the journey would be more dangerous than usual. Bi'sou-ou had almost slipped to his death and just a minute later Mira did the same thing. It was a relief when they reached the bottom, save for the fact that they kept on sinking and the walls of the valley threatened to collapse. Bi'sou-ou was definitely unhappy, that much was clear.

They found the search team and were sent off into an obscure part of the valley to search for the missing soldier. The four of them went off as a group, squeezing between narrow walls and trying not to get trapped in the sinking mud. It was harder for some people to avoid (such as Bi'sou-ou) and extra help was required from everyone to get through. "If our wonder boy isn't dead yet he's probably trapped in a ton of mud."

"That's a positive way of thinking."

"'Course, wild kitt'n."

"Would both of you shut up and focus on the mission?" Bi'sou-ou grumbled as he tried to wipe some mud off of his armor, only succeeded in smearing it.

"I've heard that doctors who practice traditional medicine talk while they do surgery. And they do better when they're calm," Kryv answered while he used a rock to prevent him from sinking any further. "Maybe you should take an example, hm?"

"Atokeee!" Mirasaros interrupted any argument that might have hatched. She was sinking, fast, with mud already starting to go past her bust.

"Oi, Mira!" The Elvaan grabbed her arm and in a single strong pull yanked the Mithra out from the mud before she was pulled under. "I swear that that axe is adding a hundred pounds to your actual weight."

"You can put me down now." She was dropped as had been requested and steadied herself. "I don't think that wandering around like this is going to get us very far."

"Let the rest of us take care of it," Bi'sou-ou retorted with a look through his helm. "I doubt that you have any experience in something like this."

"I'm here, aren't I? I may as well try to make myself useful," she wiped herself off of herself and pulled her tail out of the mud.

"Let's see," Kryv pulled himself up onto the rock he'd been using to keep himself from slipping and sat on it. "He was last spotted going off into the south-western crack, which is a little north of us. After he didn't show up they went to look for him and he hasn't been seen since. Now it's been almost a week, sooo…."

"He'd be in a spot where he can't get out. Yes, we all figured that out a while ago." Bi'sou-ou looked up at the valley walls and gave them a doubtful look.

"So then why are we looking over here?" Glowatoke added with a sigh, scratching some mud off of his cheek. Mira was currently using him to steady herself. Being abnormally tall he was the one he was having the least trouble keeping himself from getting trapped in the mud. "This area isn't too tough t'get out of."

"He would've found shelter from the rain." Mira's head tilted while she turned her head from side to side. "Especially if he was hurt."

"Let's go look in a cave, then." Kryv slid off of his rock and splashed mud on everyone else. "S'not like we got anything else better to do."

"I did my own rounds of rescue drills here," Bi'sou-ou sighed and lifted up his large hand to point farther down the valley. "There are a lot of caves down here and they're all linked together. One of them is down there."

They moved down farther and eventually found the cave that Bi'sou-ou had been referring to. It had been a little difficult to get into since parts of the entrance had been eroded away but they eventually managed to climb in. They resumed their search and found that although the cave was moist from the rain water it was, for the most part, unflooded.

"Let's be careful, we don't want to get trapped down here from a cave-in." Glowatoke warned quietly as they trailed mud across the floor. "There's one thing that annoys me about this…."

"What?"

"They call us down here but then they don't give us all of the information," he scratched the side of his head and knocked away a bat that flew too close by. "Obviously if their kid would be anywhere it would be in here."

"It's possible that they thought he might've got stuck in the valley…" Kryv replied as he looked around with trained eyes; hand on the hilt of his katana. "Trying to get back."

"What happens if we don't find him?" Mira asked in the same quiet tone that the other two had been talking in.

"Then we go back home, I can fish and the three of you can drink your tea." Kryv sighed to himself and stroke her chin. "And I've got mud in bad places."

"Che." Bi'sou-ou snorted and shook his head. "And we're not going to get too far if we stay together."

"If we're going to do that," Glowatoke turned around and looked at the other three. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three smooth, red pearls. "Linkpearls. And Mira, you'll come with me."

"Mm'kay." She picked one of the pearls up and looked down at it, sniffing it curiously before tucking it carefully inside of her ear. "I hope this linkshell hasn't been used."

"Nope, brand new."

"Hmm…" Kryv stuck his own pearl into his ear, jiggling it around to be sure that it would fit. "I'm gonna go this way."

Bi'sou-ou grunted approvingly before he turned and went in the opposite direction. Mirasaros wiped some mud off of her armor and sighed before pulling her great axe off of her back. "Ready for combat."

"I'm surprised you haven't complained about your hair yet." He smiled and started to walk with Mirasaros following behind him. "It's a mess."

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes and subconsciously touched her hair before dropping her hand back to the handle of her weapon.

* * *

_"How are the rest of you doing?"_

_"Mira and I are doing fine. We got attacked by a few fiends but otherwise we haven't had any other action."_

_"We've been in these caves for two days now and we haven't found a sign of him. He's not in here."_

_"Let's group, then. Tall guy, wild kitten, other guy… tomorrow. My Samurai senses are tingling."_

Mira's laugh filled the linkpearls and a few seconds later Bi'sou-ou muttered something unintelligible. _"Mira, I'm giving you so many missions when we return to San d'Oria."_

_"Ooh, shouldn't I have my Mog House by now?"_

_"I'm never giving it to you."_

_"You're not very fair."_

_"Life's not fair. Deal with it."_

_ "Well you called me Mira. That means that you must like me."_

_"What the he-"_

_"I'm going to call you Bi-Bi now."_

_"You have a __**death wish**__ don't you?"_

_"I don't know,"_ Kryv added nonchalantly, "_it sounds kinda cute."_

_"When we get out of here I'm going to start killing you all and I don't know if I'm going to stop."_

Mira pulled the pearl out of her ear and burst into a fit of giggles. Glowatoke was slowly shaking his head but there was a smile on his face and he was chuckling as well. The single fire crystal that sat between the two crackled loudly. Once she contained herself she tucked the pearl back into her ear. _"Wild kitten, back? Good. We'll rest tonight and regroup t'morrow."_

With that the conversation was ended and Mira pulled out her blanket and laid it out. "Bi'sou-ou is going to strangle you when he sees you tomorrow."

"Hmm… well, I'm faster." Mira smiled back and laid down, curling up in her blanket. "Good-night, Atoke."

* * *

Kryv slept that night and woke up at a time he wasn't sure of. Either way, it would be better to get up and start moving. He crushed his used fire crystal and scattered the burnt bits around before leaving on his way. The fiends that came at him were cut away with ease. The monsters here were far weaker than the ones he'd had to fight against. He bit down on the grass that he had between his teeth and absently blew air out of his nose. Then, whether it be by a misplaced step or something slippery, Kryv's foot went out from underneath him and he slid backwards and landed on his back. He slowly sat up, grunting and rubbing the back of his head. He pulled his foot back and looked down, blinking and lifting up his eyebrows.

_"Hey, guys… wake up. I think I found a clue."_

* * *

"What is it?"

"Handkerchief, really? In a cave? That's just stupid. Hate this cave so much… oh, hey. Haiku."

"That's a very poetic way of putting it." Mira complemented with a tilt of the head and a small twitch of the ears.

"Yeah, so uh… it's a handkerchief. Mira, you've got a good nose, don't you?" Kryv dusted off the red handkerchief and then held it out in front of her face. "Smell him out."

Mira looked between him and the handkerchief before her tail wagged and her ears flattened. "Just because I look like a dog to you doesn't mean I can magically find people by smelling them out."

"Look, look." He pulled it back and stepped to her side, gently pushing Glowatoke away so that he could set his hand on her shoulder. "This is our only clue. I can't track him after so many monsters have been through here so our best bet is if you use your nose."

"Kryv…."

"If you find him I'll show you some sparring tricks." He added before holding the handkerchief back out to her. Mirasaros sighed before grabbing it and holding it up to her nose. She sniffed it, brow furrowing while her ears and nose began to rapidly twitch. "Well?"

"It smells like bat piss."

"Hm."

"This is such a waste of time." Bi'sou-ou grumbled before sitting down on a rock and pulling his helmet off. "We're not going to find boy wonder. Don't you all get it? The drill trainers pushed us off in the opposite direction so that we **wouldn't** find him. They don't want us to be here and they don't want us to find him. I'm sure that they just want all of the glory for themselves."

"Main rule of being in the military," Kryv quirked an eyebrow and looked over at the miserable Galka. "Actually I lied, one of the rules… which is never said. You complete your mission given even if it's a complete load of orc crap. People like livin' off in their things of happiness and they don't want anyone else to steal their thunder. So y'live with it and get the job done even if it's unfair. And if you aren't catchin' on now I'm telling you to shut it and stop complaining."

"As who?"

"As your superior person. See, look… this is a San d'Oria gatehouse person. This is Windurst ambassador. Oh, look, Windurst ambassador wins."

Bi'sou-ou narrowed his eyes at Kryv before grabbing his helmet and sticking it back over his head. It was at that moment that he noticed someone, or better said two people, were missing. He stood up and spotted Mira walking off in the opposite direction with Glowatoke following. "Hey! Where the hell do you two think you're going?"

"Looks like w'got ourselves a clue." Kryv mused before scratching his chin and heading off.

"Mira?"

"Shh. I'm trying to concentrate." The Mithra held her hand up to quiet the Elvaan behind her before she started walking again with her eyes shut. She sniffed the air, occasionally opening her eyes to see where she was going before resuming her sniffing. Fifteen minutes passed before she came to a complete stop and pointed over at a tunnel. "He's over there."

"Let's go," Kryv nudged Mira's back with the hilt of his katana to get her to move. She glanced back at him before leading the group over to the tunnel. The entire group, including the short Mithra, had to duck down in order to walk. Eventually Glowatoke had to pull out a light crystal to illuminate the pitch-black tunnel. Minutes ticked on by with no signs of any other life aside from bats. Then, with no warning, Mira quickened her steps into a full crouched run.

"Mira!" Glowatoke called out as she ran past the circle of light and vanished into the shadows. "Damn it, where the hell does she think she's going?"

"If we hear the sound of crashing I think we'll have a pretty good idea." Bi'sou-ou snorted as he trudged on behind the rest of them. "Typical…."

Kryv muttered something unintelligible to himself (or maybe as a response to the Galka's whining) while Glowatoke remained silent. It was just half a minute later when a small glint in the shadows caught their eye and caused all three of them to halt. Kryv made a hand signal before grabbing his katana and, with swift feet that didn't even make the smallest sound, moved off in the direction where the light had been seen.

"It's the wild kitten. And it looks like she's found a toy."

"We don't have any time to pla- oh," Bi'sou-ou stalked up and stared when he saw Mirasaros crouched over an unconscious Elvaan with wild blonde hair and ripped clothing. "He's not dead, is he?"

"No." Mira answered as she wiped a damp cloth over the young man's head. "But I think he has a fever. He won't wake up."

Wordlessly Glowatoke walked up, passing the light crystal to Kryv and then leaning over opposite of Mira to get a closer look at the fallen squire. "Well," Kryv announced as he stuffed the light crystal into his belt. "Who's carrying him?"

* * *

"I don't see why I have to carry him."

"It's because I don't like you." Kryv yawned and ran a hand carelessly through his short-cut golden bleach-blond hair.

"Mira, I am **never** giving you a Mog House."

"Aww." Mira's eyes dropped and she looked over at Bi'sou-ou mournfully. "What's wrong? Do you need help?"

"Why would I need help?"

"Well you keep on complaining about hi-"

"I don't need help carrying him."

"Uuh, I think you're dragging his head in the mud…."

"Good for him. Serves him right for getting himself lost in some godforsaken tunnel," the Galka grumbled the last part to himself while Mira looked between him and Glowatoke. He shifted the still unconscious squire on his shoulder and grunted while he pushed through the mud. They may have found their way out of the tunnel but they had yet to find the group of squires and knights or the way to get out of the tunnel. And, with Bi'sou-ou being the only person who'd spent a decent amount of time in the valley before, everyone was following his lead.

"How do we know that we're not going to get caved in?" Mira asked while she worked her way through the mud slowly.

"We don't. Which is why we have to move." Kryv answered, turning around and grabbing Mira's arm and dragging her forward. He wrapped his arm around her torso to help her get along- being the shortest she was the one that was getting the closest to being gobbled up by the mud. "How much farther do we- hey look, are those stairs?"

"The way out…" Bi'sou-ou sighed and lead the group onto the small pathway that had been cut into the side of the valley so that people could come in and out. The trip upward, however, was far from easy. The rain had eroded the path, making it much smaller than before and parts of it had caved in. It was only midway up when they reached a large gap that was too large to jump across. After some debating it was Kryv who decided that he would be the one to continue on. "And how exactly do you plan on getting across there?"

"Watch closely wild kitten," Kryv ignored Bi'sou-ou's comment to pat the top of her head and unintentionally put more mud in her hair. "Er, oops. Sorry." He coughed awkwardly and tried to wipe it off and only succeeded in smearing. "Okay… not working. I'm just gonna leave now." Mira chuckled at him and shook her head while he bowed apologetically and then turned around. He took a few steps back and then sprinted forward. Instead of making a brave jump, however, he stepped strait on the valley wall and ran across the gap. His steps were light and fast while mud slid out underneath his feet. For a moment Mirasaros thought- aside from him being possibly crazy- that the Samurai wasn't going to make it. And when last piece of earth that he stepped on caved in it honestly seemed like he wouldn't. But by some saving grace he landed on the other end of the path and dusted himself off. "And that's how y'do it Hume style."

"We're never going to make it out of here."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pessimistic?" Kryv waved his hand at Bi'sou-ou before resuming the journey out of the valley. "I'll be back!" He called over his shoulder as he rounded a corner. "Unless I get distracted by something shiny."

"Never going to make it out of here." Bi'sou-ou repeated before pulling the seeming dead squire off of his shoulder and handing him over to Glowatoke and then sitting down.

"Mira," Glowatoke sat down and propped the unconscious squire against the wall. "If we make it back to San d'Oria remind me to buy a hell of a lot of food so we can have a feast."

"Warm food," she dropped down herself and pulled off her axe, putting it beside her and rubbing her shoulders. "Mmm! And a bath, I hope."

"And a bath."

* * *

"Ready!"

"On three: one, two, three! Pull!"

Glowatoke gripped the rope while the San d'Orian drill team worked to pull him up. Bi'sou-ou and Mirasaros had already been lifted up and freed, along with the squire who had been taken off for emergency care due to his high fever. When the Elvaan Monk finally reached the top Mira grinned and lifted her arms up for a loud cheer. He sighed and chuckled at her, untying the rope that was knotted around his waist and then wiping mud off of himself.

"We're in your debt." The drill sergeant approached Glowatoke and gave him a respectful salute. "Thank you. If it hadn't been for you-"

"My apprentice is the one who found him, and the Windurst ambassador." Glowatoke set a hand on his hip and used the other to gesture towards the still mud-covered pair. "Not to mention that we would have been lost if Bi'sou-ou hadn't been there to navigate us through the valley and the tunnels. If you want someone to thank, thank them."

As the man nodded and saluted Glowatoke again Mirasaros half-hid herself behind Kryv. The drill sergeant walked over to thank the two and Kryv pushed her out in front of him. She glanced back at him and then blinked at the man who was saluting her before clearing her throat and saluting him back. He stared at her before slowly nodding and then walking over to Bi'sou-ou to properly thank him as well.

Four days later they had all arrived back at San d'Oria covered head-to-toe in mud. Mirasaros had to wait outside of the gatehouse while the other three went in to finish up their report. Thankfully it hadn't taken long and immediately Glowatoke grabbed Mira's arm and pulled her back to his home. His Moogle greeted them and then went off to fill the tub with hot water. Mirasaros went first under the agreement that she would be the one to go get the food for dinner. Once she was finished she left and by the time she returned Glowatoke was already bathed and dressed in much more casual clothes. She herself had something more casual and comfortable. While she was gone Mikii had sent her some Mithra clothing tailored right in Windurst. It was a dress but much more comfortable than what she'd been wearing and with some shorts she felt right at home. Now she was spread out on the rug in front of the fire while Glowatoke and his Moogle were preparing the last portion of the meal.

"Hey Atoke?"

"Hmm?"

She sat up, grabbing the ribbon that was on the floor and wrapping it around her wrist. "Can I invite some people to come over and join us?"

"Hm? You make some new friends?" He turned his attention away from the bread he was kneading to look over at her.

"You could say that."

"If you can round 'em up, sure… it'll all be done within an hour. Also, Mira- next time don't take off without me, hmm?"

Mira nodded and hopped up and ran to the door, leaning outside to check the sun before shutting the door and running down the street. Just as Glowatoke had told her once she had spent enough time wandering around the city that she would know her way around. And, for the most part, he was right. First she ran up to the gate house and knocked on the door and was answered by a tall Elvaan man. She asked for Bi'sou-ou and he walked up, sighing and rolling his eyes when he saw her.

"What do you want? Haven't I had enough of you today?"

"Do you know where Kryv lives?"

"Him? What? Over... why does it matter?"

"Hey wild kitten," Kryv stepped out from behind Bi'sou-ou and looked down at her. "Hmm. That's a good dress."

"Thank you. Are the two of you up for getting some free food?"

* * *

"I did not-"

"No, no, no," Kryv lifted up his piece of bread and waved it around like a baton. "You're right, it was more like this. Aarroooo-"

"Kryv!" Mirasaros laughed but blushed and kicked him underneath the table.

"Owie, wild kitten has hurtful feet…" Kryv dropped his hand and rubbed his sore leg while Bi'sou-ou rolled his eyes and Glowatoke tried not to choke on his tea.

"Hmm, now see? Isn't this better than eating all by yourself?"

"Victory dinner does taste good." Kryv agreed with her before taking another bite out of the meat.

"Just don't call me Bi-Bi."

"Kupo-kupo! More bread is outta the oven!"

* * *

MY ENDING IS SO CHEESY. Sorry, wasn't sure how to do it exactly....

It's been a while, I know! I was out of town. D:

Oh well. xD Hope ya'll had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year.


	5. Aggrieving Monks and Dried Ink

**Chapter Five: Aggrieving Monks and Dried Ink  
**

Glowatoke readjusted the belt to his tunic and then turned his attention to his sandals. Mirasaros watched him as he checked to be sure he had everything he needed while standing front of the door. Once he was finished the Mithra handed him his backpack and then tilted her head.

"Kupo, kupo! That should be everything, kupo." The Moogle of the house flew up and then landed on the edge of the table.

"Looks like it." Glowatoke agreed as he swung his backpack over his shoulders and tightened the straps to be sure that it would be secure as he traveled. "Mira," he turned around to fully face her, tilting his head downward to look at her as she was at least two feet shorter than he was. "I'll be away for a while and I'll be leaving my home in your hands. Take good care of it for me."

"I will." Mira promised with a ginger smile and nodded as Glowatoke leaned over and patted her shoulder. "Enjoy yourself, Atoke."

"I'll try." He cringed and rested his hand on the top of her head. "Be sure no one robs the house, no wild parties, crazy boyfriends…."

"Atoke!" She rolled her eyes and pushed his hand off of her head before patting his chest. "You go off on your adventure, okay? The house will be just fine."

"G'bye Mira…" he chuckled and set his hands on either side of her arms as if to hug her, stared, and then gave her a hearty patting before reaching for the doorknob. "Bye Kupolo!"

"Bye!" Mira and the Moogle said in unison, raising their arms and waving to him. Glowatoke nodded, opened the door and walked out. The door shut and just a moment later the sound of clicking signaled that the door was locked.

"Well, there he goes." Mira sighed before walking back over to the rug in front of the fire and sitting down with her legs crossed.

"Kupo." Kupolo agreed and flew off of the table so that he could land down next to her. "What are you going to be doing, kupo?"

"Me? Kryv told me to meet him in a few days. Otherwise, just training." Mira stretched, arching her back and reaching out towards the ceiling. "What about you?"

"Hmm, kupo-kupo… I think I'll go see some friends, kupo."

"We'll both be busy, then."

* * *

"Kryv? Kryv!" Mirasaros pounded harder on the Samurai's door and then finally gave an upset sigh and headbutted the door. "Why isn't he _home?" _She turned around and sat down with her back against the door. She waited for a few minutes with her eyes open but once it reached half and hour her eyes lowered. An hour later her eyes were closed without even the smallest movement, not even a small movement in her tail. The only thing that signaled she was awake was that her ears were moving, listening to every sound that the busy city had to offer.

"Ahoy the- Mira?"

She cracked a golden eye open and blinked at the figure of a blond Hume carrying a load of things in his arms. She sighed and leaned forward against her knees, tightening her muscles and slowly moving her tail for a stretch. "Yooou forgot…."

"Aaah, uuum…" she heard him shift uneasily on his feet and readjusted whatever it was that he was carrying.

"Who's this?"

Mira lifted her head up and blinked at a tall, dark-skinned Elvaan woman with cold white hair that was tied back and drifted down to her shoulder in soft, gentle curls. Kryv took in a breath and moved so that he could be set between the two females and jerked his head towards the tall Elvaan woman. "Ah, um… Mira, this is Maiev. Maiev this is Mirasaros."

Mirasaros stood up and smoothed out the off-white leather armor she was wearing and bowed to the Elvaan woman who was named Maiev. "It's a pleasure."

"Mine as well," Maiev bowed back and set her hand on the top of Mirasaros' head. Mira looked up and blinked, eyebrows raised in a sign of curiosity and also confusion.

"Oh, sign of new people. I mean," Kryv coughed awkwardly and had a moment of silence as if to think. "Eh, nevermind."

"Kryv told me some things about you." Maiev ignored what her companion had managed to force out and moved her hand to brush some hair away from Mira's face. "I've never seen a Mithra with white skin or such dark hair… and you should take better care of it, your hair is all over your face. I'll have to fix this…."

"Actually, Maiev, Mira's here because I promised to teach her some sparring tricks." Kryv moved around his load and grabbed some keys out of his pocket. "S'cuse me Mira," she moved out of his way and he opened the door, using his shoulder to push the door open and stepping inside. "Hold still there, Mira, I have to put this shopping stuff on the table…."

"It's rude not to invite a guest inside, Kryv." Maiev lifted up an eyebrow and folded her arms across the white cloth tunic she wore.

"No point if we're about to leave."

"I thought you told me-"

"I will," Kryv returned to the doorway, grabbing his sword and pushing it into his belt. "But, I kinda promised, and uh…."

"I can wait." Mira responded, her words clear but her mind going into a small dive of agony.

"No, you won't." Maiev set her hand on Mira's shoulder and the other fastened onto her hip. "Kryv, _next time_ you promise a poor girl to teach her sparring tricks and set a specific date and time it'd be polite not to forget. Mirasaros, how long were you waiting?"

"Just… just an hour or two."

"Kryv." The Elvaan narrowed her eyes at the blond Hume and tightened her lips. "Take her to do your sparring and then _come home."_

"Will do. I promise. Won't be late. Train and bring home the uh, turkey-thing."

"Don't be late."

"Won't be late."

"Good."

"Yes. Okay. Mira, let's uh… right." He coughed into his fist and then gently nudged Mira off of the stairs that led up to his house. Maiev sighed and shook her head at him before walking inside and shutting the door. He readjusted the sword on his belt and turned his head to see Mira staring at him. "Yo?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, my… lady friend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, that's what you whippersnappers call them." He cleared his throat and poked the giant axe she was holding. "I still can't believe you use that."

"Want me to use it on you?"

"Nah, I'm good." He pulled his hand back and then led her to the other end of his house.

"I should charge you for being late." Mira told him while her tail flickered and she looked at the side of his head. "Why did you forget?"

"I just did. Don't have an excuse."

She sighed and dropped the subject, running her palm against her leather armor while Kryv kicked a gate open and led her into what she was guessing was a backyard. She stepped in after him, looking around at the open space before stretching a little to work out the kinks in her body that she'd gotten from sitting in one spot for so long. "Alright," Kryv stood in front of her and rubbed his hand over some stubble he had on his face. "Get into whatever it is you do when you're about to engage in a fight." Mira did as she was told, pulling her great axe off of her back and spreading her legs out. She held the axe with both of her hands and watched Kryv as he looked her over to see if she was doing anything wrong. He leaned over on his knee to readjust her foot and then grabbed her upper thigh. "Not sexual harassment, first off." He squeezed her leg and then checked the other one before getting up and taking a few steps back. "Swing for me… okay, good. You need to put more weight on your back leg." He walked back over and touched her back, grabbing her arms and then putting his hands on her waist. "Not sexu-"

"I'm not a little girl, Kryv, you can stop reminding me."

"Oh, okay then. Alright, swing again… okay, put more energy through your hips. You're using more energy in your shoulders. When you swing move your hips. It makes it easier on your body when using something so large and heavy and it puts more strength and momentum into the attack. With your feet don't lean forward so much and put more weight on your back leg. You'll want to evenly distribute the weight between both legs but keep a little more on the back one. It makes you more stable. Next…."

* * *

The session had lasted for two hours, the first hour involving Kryv fixing Mira's stances and having her show him how she fought. The last hour Kryv showed Mira different styles of sparring including some tricks with her hands in the event that she didn't have her great axe while fighting. Maiev stopped the pair from getting carried away by opening the window and calling for Kryv to come back inside. Mira turned down an opportunity to go inside of his house and instead left for home. When she returned the house was empty, as expected, save for Glowatoke's Moogle Kupolo. Oddly enough, he had a letter for her. As she grabbed it and ripped the envelope open Kupolo told her that a soldier had come by and upon learning she was unavailable left the letter. She pulled the paper out and read it, blinking and tilting her head while her ears stood strait up.

"Well what does it say, kupo?"

"I got a Mog House."

And in comparison, Mira's house was much, much smaller than Glowatoke's. As opposed to having two rooms connected to a main room she had a single room that was connected to a small, tiny bathroom.

There was nothing, save for a fireplace that was so bare and empty that there weren't even ashes amongst the dust that had settled there. There was a single window on the wall parallel to it that lacked any type of covering. She noted, with a twitch of her ears, that there wasn't even a stove to be found for her to use to cook food. As this thought rolled into her mind her eyes moved from an empty space over to the fireplace. Was that where she was supposed to prepare her food?

"Home sweet home," Mira whispered quietly to herself as she stared at the cold fireplace before turning her eyes out to the window. She walked over and was greeted by the street. The window was close by the door, so that she could watch the world pass by her and so she could see who was at her door in the rare event that someone might come to visit her. She pressed her fingers against the seemingly frail glass and then sighed.

"Kupo, kupo!"

Mira's skin prickled and she whirled around, hands already in fists and ears erect. Her eyes narrowed on and stared at the intruder who was in the center of what was supposedly her new house- short, round, with tiny leather purple wings paired with what looked like a bouncy ball that had been impaled on a thin stiff string connected to the creature's head with rosy red cheeks and nose. Mira stared and the Moogle, she guessed, stared back through what looked like closed almond eyes.

"Sorry to scare you, master." The Moogle waved a stubby arm and twirled up into the air. "My name is Kupanla and I'm your new Moogle!"

"My new… what?"

"Moogle, kupo." The Moogle stopped its twirling and hovered a few inches above the ground before flying over to Mira and bowing.

"But, I… don't have any money, and I don't think-"

"We're not paid, kupo!" Kupanla cut in and tilted its head at her, rubbing the side of its head. "Don't you know that we Moogles come with the home, kupo? There's a reason for why it's called a Mog House."

Mira watched the shorter creature warily before slowly lowering her fists and smoothing her leather armor out. Mira knew that Atoke had his own Moogle, but she'd thought it had been a paid servant type of a deal. "Um, why exactly do you come with the room?"

"There's a lot that us Moogles do, kupo."

"How in the world are you paid?"

"That's a secret, kupo!" The Moogle leaned over and dropped its arm from its face. "Called tax money."

"Oh… I see."

"So where are your things, master?"

"Please just call me Mirasaros." She replied uneasily, smoothing her hair down and looking over at where she had her great axe leaned up near the door. "I left them where I was staying… with a friend."

"Oh, I'll go get them for you then!"

"No, no, I can do it myself." Mira held her arms out to stop the Moogle from warping out of the room. "You just stay here and… guard… the house." Her ear twitched and she blinked before making a hasty glance outside. Glowatoke still wasn't back, even though it had been nearly a week since he'd left. She didn't even know where he'd run off to, he hadn't been very exact in his details. She took in a breath, looked around and then rubbed her thumb against the key she still had in her hand. "So this is really mine?"

"Yes."

"I'll be back with my… dress, then." She blinked and then leaned over, holding her hand out to shake the Moogle's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kupanla." The Moogle made a small snorting giggle before accepting the handshake. With that gesture taken care of she walked to the door, unlocked it, picked up her axe and then left. She rested the axe over one shoulder and held her key in the other, unwilling to make the effort to put either of them away. The walk back to Glowatoke's seemed to take forever but when she arrived she noticed that the shutters to the windows had been closed. The fact that this was odd didn't slip by her and she ran up the steps to the house and opened the door. She half-expected some burglar to be rummaging around the kitchen but instead found a very tired looking Elvaan sitting in a chair with a cold cup of untouched tea in front of him. She shut the door and set down both her axe and the key, then walking over to Glowatoke and leaning over to look at his face. His eyes were closed but a moment later an eye cracked open followed by small smile.

"Mira."

"Atoke, why do I smell blood?"

"Small accident." He replied; cool blue eyes moving downward to look at his torso where he lifted his hand up to reveal a red blotch against his yellow tunic. "I was wondering when you would get back home."

"Take your shirt off."

"You're a little short for my tastes."

"Glowatoke, I'm not joking. Take your shirt off or I'll do it for you."

He sighed, sitting up and pulling his legs in before reaching for the belt that kept his tunic together and working to untie it. As he did this Mira grabbed the cup of practically cold water and threw it out, heating the water back up and pouring him another cup of tea. She turned around and sighed when she saw that he was missing from the table. She held the cup and walked over to his room, leaning over to peer in past the doorway. She'd never actually been inside of his room before, even when he'd left she hadn't bothered to satisfy her curiosity for what it looked like. Surprisingly, compared to the guest room and the rest of the house it was fairly plain. There was a bed and a bed stand with a half melted candle placed on top of it with a chest of drawers for his clothes opposite of the doorway. The Elvaan was laying on top of his bed with his tunic laying on the floor, stained gauze and wraps over the wound on his torso. Mira took a step in as if to break the barrier of the room before slowly walking over to the bed and gently lowering his cup onto the bed stand. She set her hands first on the bed comforter and then moved them up to either side of the wound.

"'Ey, Mira," Glowatoke's deeper than usual voice, probably deeper because he was tired, called to her attention. "I'll be fine, it wasn't that bad."

"You reek of death." She told him in a quiet, solid tone, lowered eyes looking first at a scar he had on his chest and then up to his face. "You shouldn't have come home so early." She sighed and her tail moved before she leaned in and sniffed the bandage. "And you should probably change this, it smells strange."

"Will do, once I get some rest." He responded wearily before spreading his arm across the bed and patting the other side. She moved there, climbing up and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What've you been up t'?"

"Just the usual." She answered, setting her hands down on her lap and turning to look at him. His eyes were already shut with the other hand resting on his upper leg. "Keeping the house clean and doing some sparring with Kryv… he was late, too. I had to sit in front of his door for two hours because he forgot about me."

"Mm-hmm."

"And," she took in a deep breath and looked back outside where the sun was still fairly high in the sky. Night wouldn't come for a few more hours, but if he wanted to sleep, she wouldn't stop him. "Someone from the military came by while I was training and left me an envelope. I got a gift. The captain of the drill team pulled some strings and I was given a key, which is to my new Mog House." She crossed her ankles and wrapped her tail around her waist, eyes focusing on a woman walking through the field of vision from the window. "I went to go see it, that's where I was and why I wasn't here. It's just a tiny little thing compared to this place. It's just one room with a toilet. There's no room for a bathtub, so I'm not sure how I'm going to bathe. And apparently I have a Moogle named Kupanla. I can't tell if they're a girl or a boy."

Silence was her only answer, something that didn't surprise her. She'd heard his breathing change a while ago and already knew that he'd fallen asleep. She turned to look at his sleeping face before sliding off of the bed and returning to his side. She pulled out the blanket from underneath his feet that he'd had at the end of his chest, grabbing a loose corner of it and letting it fall open before draping it over him. She pulled it over him and checked to be sure that nothing but his head was sticking out before walking over to the window and pulling the drapes shut. "I've been working hard with you to get a Mog House," she told the open air, turning around and walking to the edge of his bed. "And now that I have one I suddenly realize that I don't want one of my own." It was easier to talk to with him while he was asleep, strangely; maybe because he wouldn't be able to persecute her with her own words later on. "I'd much rather stay here with you because your rug is incredibly comfortable and I enjoy being here with you and receiving letters from Mikii demanding to know what I'm doing." She absently tapped a wrinkle in the comforter, shifting her weight to her other leg. "It's nice to not be by myself. It's not that I'm not capable of being on my own… I just wish I didn't have to be living alone again." She mentally chided herself for dumping her woes on a sleeping man and instead walked over to the tea. He wouldn't drink this now, but should she leave here anyway in case he woke up? "I hate empty houses."

She rubbed the pad of her pointer finger against the cup, looking down at the liquid's reflective surface before walking to the door. She grabbed the handle and paused at the doorway, looking back over at him. "I'm going to go out to get you some bread. You look like crap."

She shut the door quietly and then moved about the house with silent feet that would even make a ninja jealous. She grabbed the purse that was full of the money she been able to accumulate for the past weeks and then headed out the door. Just as she'd told him she'd headed for the markets, going to different vendors to check for prices before giving up and going to the person she'd known to have the best food and decent prices. She selected a few things that she'd noticed the Elvaan liked to eat and sticking them into a basket she and Glowatoke used to bring back groceries. She'd started back for home when she felt a sensation touch the back of her spine. She paused, turning her head and almost got herself ran over by a random Galka plowing through the street. Then, with some seconds of thought she pushed through the crowd, going passed the auction house and up to the more northern part of San d'Oria where the church and castle were. She passed underneath the arch and came out the other end, running forward and turning. Upon doing so she was met was a small crowd, all of the heads turned up to stare at a strange, twisted black marking that looked as if it had been burned onto the front of the church.

"-as left us…."

_'What in the world?'_ She pulled the basket tighter to her body and walked closer to the crowd, pushing through it so that she could get a better look. The mark itself wasn't that large, perhaps only the size of someone's head, but it was twisted, dark and menacing. It looked as if someone had taken a hot iron and welded it in using black ink.

"Dark Knights! The Dark Knights are coming!" She heard a woman wail nearby, causing a stir to ripple through the crowd. "They snuck in through our gates and left that mark on our holy church! They're terrorists!"

"Please move back," a knight standing in front of the church gestured for the crowd to move. They did so but Mira remained where she was, up until she decided to come even closer. It took some pushing and squeezing, including putting the basket on top of her head but eventually she broke out past the trees of people. She looked up and pulled the basket off from her head, brow furrowing.

"Oh, great goddess…" a familiar voice made her gaze adjust from the cryptic mark to an even more familiar figure and face. "Mirasaros, why are you here?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Bi'sou-ou walked up to her and pointing over in the direction of the arch she'd had to pass under to get into the area. "And I want you to go back home."

"You can't tell me _that_ thing isn't nothing," she retorted and pointed to the thing that was the cause of the commotion. "What is it?"

"Okay, _listen."_ He walked over and leaned over, pulling his helmet off so that he could speak to her better. "I don't want or need you bothering me or any else in my team right now so just turn around and go back **home."**

"I will," she whispered back, locking her eyes with hers. "Once you tell me what the hell that thing is."

"Look, **I** don't know what it is and don't swear in front of the church!" He muttered back, glancing over at the other people that had grouped together to form the harmless mob. "Just go home, do you understand me? This is not something that you can grab and use as a Mithra chew toy."

She tightened her lips into a thin line, looking at the mark one more time before turning around and leaving just as he'd asked her to do. She returned to Glowatoke's home and left the food she'd bought on the kitchen counter before leaving again. She hadn't gotten that far down the street when someone standing on the edge of the street caught her attention. She slowed her steps and approached them, letting out a soft breath as they looked up at her.

"Mira," the blond Hume looked at her acknowledging and gave her a curt nod.

"Drans," she smiled at him and nodded back before rubbing an eye. "Here, follow me." She headed off in the opposite direction with the Hume following, taking the route she remembered to be to her new house. She walked up and was greeted by her Moogle- someone she'd shamefully forgotten about. She greeted them back and then asked they could go find food for dinner and a means to cook it; a task she hoped she would be fairly time consuming. The Moogle saluted her and then disappeared in a burst of dark purple and jet black. When he was gone she let her guest into her still barren house, shutting the door and locking it. "I just got all of this today, so I haven't put anything in yet."

"You came out of another house."

"I'm staying with an Elvaan." She sighed and looked over at her still empty fireplace. She would need to go out into Ronfaure to get firewood; she just couldn't imagine not using it. "I'm doing quite well here."

"As I can tell. That new armor suits you." The Hume turned around and pushed some of his shoulder-length hair out of his face. "It's almost as white as you are."

Her shoulders dropped and she let out a puff of air at his easiness at tossing such a comment out. "Something happened today," she looked up at him and smoothed her hair down with both hands. "I went to the church and there was a mark on top of the door."

"Over the entrance?"

"Yes. I don't know what it means but the mark looked… darrrk."

The Hume stared at her for a while longer before turning around to look at the fireplace. He wore a black tunic, something that associated him with being a black mage. His dark blond hair was long enough to be tied back into a stubby horsetail but was instead allowed to be wherever it willed. Despite being strewn about his hair was smooth, keeping it from becoming some kind of a god awful mess. His features were sharp with a pair of jet black eyes and cool white skin. He approached the fireplace and held a hand out, whispering an incantation that made fire appear above his upward facing palm. He dropped it into the fireplace and fed it magic so it wouldn't die, even though it had no wood to sit on. It lit up the room and from where he was standing began to warm the air. "Has anything else happened?"

"Not like that, no." She walked over to stand beside him and kept her eyes on his profile. "Otherwise I've been doing missions for the kingdom and training to be a Warrior. I decided to use a great axe."

He shut his eyes, almost as if to moisten his dried eyes before letting out some kind of small laugh. "You would."

"A while ago I had to go out into La Theine Plateau to find a missing soldier with three other people. I was gone for about a week and it was terrible. Everything was flooded and there wasn't an inch of me that wasn't covered in mud. It was awful. And I came here to San d'Oria after walking for miles and then I was stuffed in the back of a bloody merchant's cart. He wouldn't let me touch a single thing so I had to stay perfectly still on a bumpy road on top of this stiff wooden thing made of wood. For hours. Do you have any idea how miserable I was?"

"I can imagine."

"How about you go through it and get back to me."

At this he laughed, folding his arms over his chest and turning so he could face her. "I think everyone will be happy to hear about your progress."

"Be sure that you do, I'm sure they'll be ecstatic and try to avoid the you-know-what's on your way out." She rubbed the sides of her head and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you, you know, want to stay for dinner?"

"No. I've been here too long, anyway." He unfolded his arms and reached out to grab her chin and then holding onto it. "Besides, you have to take care of that Elvaan man, I presume." He cut off his magic that was feeding the fire and it disappeared as he walked over to the door. Mira followed him, unlocking it so that he could get out and onto his next destination. "See that you be careful as well, Saros."

"I will Drans."

"Ah, and before I forget…" before reaching for the door handle he reached into a pocket and pulled out a dark red pearl- so crimson that it almost looked as if someone had taken their blood and painted over the outside of the shell. "This is for you. Be sure you don't lose it." He dropped it into her outstretched hand and then opened the door, stepping outside and leaving the small house without another word. She watched him walk down the street before shutting the door and, without really thinking about it, locked the door.

"I'm back, master!"

Mira turned around and smiled faintly at Kupanla, who set down a small basket Mira didn't remember being in the house and twirled in the air over it. She blinked before looking down at the basket and then leaning over to pick it up. "Thank you. I'm going to go take care of my friend now, he's not doing so well."

"I can go with you, kupo!"

Mira paused, tilting her head and studying the Moogle nodding and pointing to the basket. "Okay then, hop on."

"I can teleport, master."

"You don't want to go outside?"

"Hmm… coming, kupo!" Kupanla opened the door for Mira and she stepped through with the Moogle floating behind her. She shut the door and locked it before sticking the key into the basket for safe keeping. She walked down the street, mind laminating over the fact that she'd already bought food for dinner and now had more than what she needed.

When she returned to home- Glowatoke's home, that is- she cooked the dinner for the first time. She used the conventional methods instead of fire crystals and with the help of both Kupanla and Kupolo it came out without her burning the house down. She put Glowatoke's portion on a plate and went into his room to see if he was awake. Unsurprisingly, he was still sleeping, unmoved from his position except for the fact that he had now turned his head. She sighed before walking over to his bed stand and carefully moving his candle and the tea to make room for the plate before setting it down. She muttered something to Glowatoke even though he couldn't hear, checked to be sure that he didn't have a fever and then left the room.

"We can't use this extra food when it's already cooked," Mira looked at the left overs and then to Kupolo. "Think you can give it to someone who needs it?"

"Sure can." Kupolo cheered (softly) before rounding up the food and then disappearing.

"Master-"

"Please call me Mira."

"Uuum… Mira," Kupanla coughed and scratched the side of their head with what Mira thought was a small blush of the cheeks. "Shall we go home now, kupo?"

"No, not yet." She rubbed the back of her neck and made a glance for Glowatoke's closed door before starting to wash the dishes. "I'll wait until he's better. Maybe tomorrow. Are you alright with that? You can go off somewhere if you'd like, you're not tied down with me."

"I'll stay, kupo."

"Aand I'm going to ask this _now_ to avoid bad feelings or awkward situations in the future- are you a girl or a boy?"

"Girl, kupo."

"Oh, well… that's good." Mira answered, nodding to herself and silently happy that the Moogle hadn't taken any offense to the question. When Kupolo came back he immediately kicked her off of the dish washing duty and grounded her to her rug. She obeyed, sitting in front of the fire and studying the way that the fire burned on the logs. She had no idea what Kupanla was doing. The entire situation of having some sort of a house servant for free bugged her. Likewise when Mira asked about it later that day Kupolo seemed almost insulted that Mira had never had a Moogle before. Which proceeded to bring about the question of where in the world she'd come from, the same question Bi'sou-ou had asked her about not so long ago when she came back from a mission with twigs sticking out of her hair. And just as she had then she blew the question off with some less than clever answer before laying down on her side. By the time sunset had come she'd fallen asleep, which only led to her waking up at a time she sensed was or was a little after midnight. The Moogles were nowhere to be seen and another check showed that Glowatoke was still sleeping.

And so, she left. She changed into her less instrusive dress with the shorts. The shorts couldn't be seen, the dress extended to her knees, but it's obvious reason for being there wasn't minded by Mirasaros at all. She walked down the empty street, avoiding a drunk who came stumbling down the street and keeping on her route to the church.

When she arrived the crowd from before had dispersed, but not without leaving their tokens of prayers. Flowers and small gifts had been left in front of the bridge over the small moat that led into the church. Mira sensed that if the bridge hadn't been blocked off by barricades the gifts would be instead of laying out in the plaza. Her eyes weren't on the gifts but instead of the mark that hadn't been removed since the afternoon. A moment in the shadows of the door of the church caught her eye, making her tail lift and eye lids narrow.

"Don't be wary, 'tis only I, a priest of the church." The voice came before a figure stepped out from the darkness, revealing an Elvaan wearing a tall black and blue robe. "I thought I sensed a presence out here. What brings you to the church at such a late hour? Troubles?"

"No, not necessarily." Mira stared at him, glancing at the strange mark once more before returning her eyes to him. "I wanted to see that."

"Ah, the mark that has been burned into Altana's holy church." The priest walked midway onto the bridge before turning around to look at it.

"Do you know who did it?"

"No. The Dark Knights, perhaps." He rasped back, coughing before folding his hands behind his back. "There has always been tension between those outcasts and the holy church."

"You think they hate the church?"

"I, as one person, do not know. We are all Altana's children, even those who turn their backs to society. Whether or not the Dark Knights despise the church as they hate the Paladins… I know not. They are the most likely, though. There is the motive." He sighed and lowered his head, looking through his head so that he could better see her. "But it is not my place to judge. Not even with them." He took a few steps closer towards Mira, leaning over so he could see her face. "My, you're just a young woman. Shouldn't you be home?"

"Probably."

"It isn't safe to be wandering around at night. Not even in San d'Oria. Or the church, it seems."

"Looks like it. But how can you assume it's something dark? Do you know what it is?"

"No, no one knows what it is. And I suppose that your point holds some validity. However, it is always safe to be wary. I know of no white magic that can do such a thing as that." He cleared his throat, looking out towards the water for a moment of silence. "Your face is one that I would like to see again. But, for now, you should go home. It isn't right for young ladies such as yourself to be outside this late. The darkness is where cowards and thieves hide. Even for the wiles of a Mithra the streets at night are dangerous."

"I'll be leaving, then. I'm sorry for waking you."

"Ah, make no apologies. Please visit again."

Mira made no answer, only giving him a small respectful bow before turning around and slowly walking off. One would expect that the streets would still be busy even at night, but for San d'Oria there was no such thing- save for the Port. But any sound that was coming from there was lost in the dark air and the alleyways. And so her company was silence. Mira's tail twitched and she took her eyes off of the street to take a moment to look up at the sky. The moon was a soft, emerald green; surrounded by showers of stars that accompanied it on its nightly journey across the sky. Mira stared at the moon, almost as if to see if she could see it move, before looking away from it and instead forward.

* * *

Eeeend.

Toodles.

_Cryptic...._


	6. Obscure Emprise

**Chapter Six: Obscure Emprise**

When Glowatoke had finally woken up from his deep sleep Mira had been sitting on the opposite side of the bed with her tail slowly swaying. He'd twitched and made some expression as if he'd eaten something sour and then slowly opened his eyes. He'd then stretched and hissed in pain, curling up and groaning.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"…Mira?" He sucked air in and then turned to look at her with a confusing look on his face before he blinked and sat up. "Wha time's it?"

"It's uh- I don't know afternoonish?" She slid off of the bed and ran over to his side of the bed and picked up his tea. "Here, drink this."

"Do I hear voices, kupo?" Kupolo opened the door and entered, letting out a shrill cry of glee and then twirling around. "Master's awake! Master's awake!"

"He is." Mira smiled and shook her head at the Moogle's excitement before picking a plate up and setting it on Glowatoke's lap. "There's lunch for you too."

"Wha uh… time 's it?"

"You already asked that question…."

"Hee hee! Master wants to know how long he's been asleep." Kupolo flew over and landed on the bed frame of the Elvaan's bed. "You've been asleep for three days, kupo."

"Three days?" The answer he'd received was enough to make him wake up immediately and he almost choked on his tea. "I was asleep for three days?"

"We almost thought you weren't going to wake up."

"But we've been keeping you company, kupo. Would you like me to cook you something?"

"…Pancakes… I could _really _go… for some pancakes."

Kupolo burst out into laughter before disappearing from the room and most likely into the kitchen. Mira hopped up on the bed so that she could sit beside him and he moved his leg to make room. Even though the Elvaan had requested pancakes he was greedily eating the food that had been provided for his lunch in the event that he woke up. "Atoke! Stop eating those so fast, you're going to choke and you haven't eaten anything in three days."

"Miff ih wewi goo."

"Oh, you are _not_ five, come on." She pulled the plate out of his hands and handed him his tea when he started choking on the food he'd just shoveled down. She gently patted his chest until he dislodged whatever it was that was stuck in his throat. Once he was safe he pulled his sheets down and looked at himself.

"My wound's gone- how? It still hurts."

"When you weren't waking up we called a white mage," Mira answered as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and looked at his food and then to him. "He healed your wound up but said that there was still some internal damage that your body needed to take care of. He also said that you were poisoned and found some other injuries on you… where exactly did you go?"

"Uugh, what a shitty week." He ran a hand through his hair and groaned, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "Mira, I'll… I really want to take a bath."

"Yeaah, you do smell ridiculously awful."

"Thanks. I'll be out soon." He got up and left the room, heading strait into the bathroom to carry out his bathing duties. Mira watched him go and then took his tea and his plate and brought them into the kitchen. Kupolo was cooking and adding a little dance while he was doing it, probably for self-entertainment or out of celebration that the man of the house had finally opened his eyes. When Glowatoke came out it had almost been half an hour. He was still tired but he sat down to eat his pancakes, pouring syrup over them until the plate itself had been flooded. The stack of six pancakes on top of each other had also been covered in butter and, much to Mira's amazement and disgust, they were gone within five minutes. After that Kupolo cooked two legs of fried chicken, both of which he ate and was followed by a bowl of soup, three slices of buttered bread and something called a burrito that Mira had never heard of before. A burrito was something with beans wrapped inside of flat bread, something that perked her interest but as Glowatoke was too busy ensuring that the burrito would die she didn't bother to ask him questions about it. He'd also drank a glass of water and then two cups of mixed fruit juice. When he'd finally finished he had an expression of happiness but also sickness on his face. He cleared his throat and then leaned back in his chair. "So, Mira, what've you been up to while I was gone?"

Mira's ears flattened and she stared at him while trying to formulate an answer. How should she answer him? She was almost irritated with him, but considering that he must have gone through hell to have slept for so damn long (the evidence had been on his body if anything) she let her annoyance slide. So she leaned on the table and wiped her cold wet nose. "I got a Mog House."

"What?"

* * *

"Man, this place is so empty."

"Knock, knock." A voice at the still open door alerted Mira that someone was at the door. She looked and saw a familiar face: Kryv. The Mithra ran over to the door and grinned in excitement at the short-haired Hume.

"Kryv!"

"Mira, Mira." He sniffled and scratched the back of his neck before looking around. "S'this is it, eh? S'kinda empty ain't it?"

"Well I did just get herrre." She raised her eyebrows in humor before looking at what he was holding underneath his arm. "What's that?"

"This? Oh! This, yeah, it's a uh, house warming gift…" he twitched and looked down at the round green-glassed object he'd been carrying and then held it out for her to take.

"…Is that a fish?"

"Yeah, I um… I'm not sure if it's dead. But you enjoy it."

"…Well… thank… you." Mira stared at the fish bowl and realized that the glass wasn't green. The water was. She wasn't sure what to make of it but reached out to accept the bowl.

"You aren't going to eat him are you?"

"What? Me? Eh, no, probably not." She stared down at the fish bowl and waited to see if the fish was going to move. Was it alive or dead? Wait, there was a sign! It was twitching. "I think the fish bowl is too dirty for it to swim around…."

"So what's this we've got going around over here?" He completely disregarded what she'd just said and walked around her to look at her still empty home. "It's so… filled. I can barely move around with all of your things in here."

"Oh, shush it, fish tormentor." Mira rolled her eyes before looking down at the fish bowl she was cradling. "I figured that since you fished so much that you would know how to take better care of a fish."

"Oh, I do. I just… forget."

"All of your plants die, don't they?"

"No. I have a girlfriend and a Moogle to ensure that that doesn't happen." He looked away from the empty room and back to the Mithra. "S'where's your tall Elvaan boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Mira hissed back, tail swishing and ears flattening while she glared at him.

"Really? I thought he was…."

"He," she corrected as she set the fish bowl down on the windowsill. The fish… how exactly was she supposed to care for it? If she changed the water the poor thing would probably die from shock. "Is my teacher. You already know that."

"S'ppose I did." She sensed a smirk in his voice even though his facial expression remained at a neutral expression.

"You should be more careful," Mira turned around and smiled warmly when Glowatoke's tall frame walked in through the open doorway. "'Bout leavin' your door open. People will just walk strait through."

"You mean like freakishly tall dark-skinned Elvaan?"

"Ye- hmm, I'm sensing that was supposed to mean something." He tilted his head back and rubbed his chin idly before shrugging to himself and setting down the large box he was carrying. As opposed to letting her open it, however, he sat down on top of it. "S'empty in here."

"Yes, it is. I still gotta buy a lot of things."

"Mog House comes with a pan and a toilet. Keeps adventurers from starving and peeing in the corners. Your pan is missin', though."

"Oh, hey." Kryv cleared his throat and took a step towards Mira, patted her back gently and then made a gesture for the door. "I'm gonna leave now. See you later wild kitten; tall guy."

"See ya." Glowatoke waved goodbye and Kryv took the opportunity to exit. He shut the door behind him and when it was Mira sighed and folded her arms underneath her breasts. "So, what'd he come for?"

"He gave me a dead fish as a house warming gift."

"He… what?"

"This poor fish." She chuckled and picked up the fish bowl and passed it to him. "I honestly can't tell if it's dead or if it just can't swim in all of that junk."

"Humes are so _weird."_

"I second that notion." She covered her mouth for a soft laugh while Glowatoke studied the fish bowl.

"Have your Moogle take a look at it. They can perform miracles." He shook his head and set the bowl carefully down on the floor in front of him.

"Mm." She nodded her head in agreement before sitting down on the floor. The fire just kept on going… she really wasn't sure how that was working, she couldn't sense any spells inside of the fireplace. "So, Atoke, um…."

"Hmm?"

"I know that all of this time you've been helping me out so I could get a place to call my own, but," Mira paused, tilting her head back before sighing and scratching the back of her neck. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do next after this."

Glowatoke was silent for a moment too, at first, before a small smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward on his knuckles. "Well, you still want to be an adventurer, don't you?"

"I don't know _what_ I want right now." She admitted with a tinge of disappointment skimming her words. "I've always dreamed about being able to freely walk the streets of Jeuno and Bastok and Windurst. Not to mention this city. And I love it here. I enjoy fighting and growing stronger, but I've never been able to come to a place like this and explore it like I have."

"Nnn." He rubbed his chin with long, spider-like fingers and shut his eyes. "Here I thought you were from Bastok."

"Bastok?"

"Yeah. You don't have an accent. Most Mithra's roll their 'r's like there's no tomorrow when they're from Windurst. And when you go to the other places Mithra are from the accent is even thicker. So where are you from?"

"That," Mira leaned back until she fell on her back and shut her eyes. "Is a secret."

He smiled faintly and opened his eyes, turning his head to look down at her. "Secret?"

"Secret."

"Heh. I see." She could tell that he wanted to push for more questions but, for some reason, kept his peace about it. "At this point, Mira, there's really four things you could do."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head off of the floor so she could look at him and listen. "You could," he lifted up his hand and extended a single digit. "Become a civilian and make a living working inside of San d'Oria. Continue being an adventurer and help out with the knights around Ronfaure. Thirdly you could enlist to join the military force here and see if they would actually let a Mithra in. And lastly you could leave San d'Oria and go out past Ronfaure and the La Theine Plateau."

"Leave?"

"Well, you could either leave permanently or just leave temporarily so that you could get stronger. Travel abroad underneath San d'Oria's allegiance." He shrugged and wiggled his fingers around for a few moments before closing his fist and looking at her. "What's say you?"

Mira looked at him and then up at the ceiling, her tail moving just slightly to show that she was thinking. "I want to stay here." Mira stated before she slowly rose to sit up. "But I also want to see what else the world has to offer."

"So the last one?" He shifted in his make-shift seat before setting his ankle over a knee to cross his legs. "I'll support whatever decision you make, Mira, but I have to warn you about your choice. A lot of adventurers who leave the safety of the kingdoms don't make it back home. Even for someone who's a seasoned adventurer the world is a dangerous place where fiends and thieves crawl."

"Yeah," Mira nodded and leaned against her knees using her elbows. "I'm aware."

"But, regarding, ah… if you need help," Glowatoke pointed at himself and gave her a small nod. "You can ask me. I'm not always available, but I'll do what I can. And I'm sure that you could persuade that crazy Samurai to help you too." He smiled and lowered his hand, leaning back and making the wooden box groan underneath his weight. "If you manage to stick to your path n' stay alive, Mira, you'll be able to do some great things."

"Maybe." She responded, pushing some hair away from her face. "Hey, Atoke, what decision did you make?"

"The same you've made right now."

"And where have you been?"

"A lotta places. I gotta say that I have mixed feelings about where I've gone and the things I've seen and had to do."

"So is life."

"Yeah, I s'ppose that you're right on that one."

Myth set her head back on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. The pair settled into what Mira felt was a comfortable silence. Minutes ticked on by and the scene probably would have stayed that way if Kupanla hadn't morphed back into existence- with something very large in tow. Mira sat up and blinked several times before she simply settled for staring at a black iron oven that had suddenly appeared in her room.

"Master, I'm back kupo-kupo!"

"Well, it looks like you can finally cook things." Glowatoke remarked as he leaned forward and rested his chin in one of his hands. "You guys are lucky. When I first started out all that they gave me was a pan to put over the fire place."

"Okay, I don't want _you_ turning into Kryv." Mira responded with a cringe after she snapped out of stupor and sat up.

"It's extra, kupo." Kupanla set a hand on the oven's top proudly which, as Mira looked a bit closer, was actually a stove. "Normally adventurers only get a little pan but master got even more!"

"I'm inclined to think that someone in the high ranks likes you," Glowatoke admonished with a tiny chuckle as he stood up and walked over to inspect it. Mira hopped up from the floor and walked over to join him. The stove wasn't near as good at the Elvaan's, but it would certainly get the job done.

"Uh, Kupanla, did they…? Why?"

"You helped save that squire in the drill team. Kupo, his family wanted to give you this."

"I hope that this is their last gift. I don't even know if I can accept this…."

"Elvaan's would take as an insult if you didn't accept their gift." Atoke smiled down at her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Especially the nobles. So it'd be better to just take it."

"But this is an entire stove thing!"

"Stove things are important."

Mira groaned and buried her face in her hands, ears flattening on her head while she heard Atoke chuckle at her. Kupanla hummed and was probably dancing around the house in some form of cheer or excitement. "Oh, come on Mira."

"But they pulled the strings to give me this Mog House!" Mira took her hands away from her face and looked up at him with a furrowed brow. "I can't accept a Mog House _and_ a stove."

He whistled and rubbed his chin, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly at the same time. "That _is_ a lot. I got my own little gift too. Tunic with all of these belts and straps with good material, too."

"You're not helping."

"Elvaan's are notorious for being arrogant asses, but we've also got our honor. When an Elvaan's life is saved they take it very personally and basically put themselves into their savior's debt."

Mira immediately had a look of being mortified appear on her features. "I don't want anyone to be in my debt!"

"How 'bout you tell them," he moved his hand to where his arm was now resting on her shoulder instead. "That you will ask for their aid when you need it. And until then stop sending you things."

"Is that rude?"

"More like a rain check."

"Oh. What was the name on that piece of paper…" Mira slid out from Glowatoke's arm and started going through a small box of her things. It was just a few seconds later that yet another knock at her door made her blink and look up. "Everyone is coming today," she stated to herself before getting up and walking over to the door. When she opened it someone she really didn't expect to see was standing there. "Drans?"

"Mira."

"Who?"

"Drans."

"Drans who?"

"Oh! Right, ah, come in." Mira opened the door and stepped back to let the blond Hume come in. He did just that, eyes making a single movement to scan the room and then land on the Elvaan.

"Hello," Drans greeted with a smile that was there solely for being polite. "Who's this?"

"Ah, Drans, this is Glowatoke. He's my master." She set her hand against his back and pushed him gently forward towards the Monk. "Glowatoke, this is Drans."

"Hey there," Glowatoke nodded and held his hand out for Drans to take. Drans looked down at the hand and then reached out to accept it. The two joined together in a brief hand shake before letting their hands fall back to their side. "So, are you Mira's boyfriend?"

"I was underneath the impression that you were."

"Why does everyone keep on thinking Atoke is my boyfriend?" Mira demanded while she blanched and tried to ignore her giggling Moogle. As opposed to verbally answering her Drans turned his head so that he could look back at her and smile. "Oh, fine, you just stand there and be an ass."

"Mmm."

"Oh, hey, I almost forgot to give y'my gift." Glowatoke walked over to the wooden box he'd been carrying (or maybe it was more like a crate) and lifted the top off. "Y'like?"

Mira took a step closer to the box and leaned over, blinking at what was inside before reaching in to touch it. "Is this your rug?"

"My ru-? Mira, I ain't going to give you my _rug_ as a house warming gift. It's a blanket. Or if you really want to it could be used as a rug."

Mira pulled out the heavy blanket and held it up, studying the texture of the fur it was made of before dumping it over her head and, much to Atoke's amusement, purred loudly. "Oh dear goddess, it's so freakishly _soft…."_

"And you can't give that back to me." He ordered in a clear tone and patted what he believed was her head.

Mira's head popped out and she looked directly at him. "Bu-"

"No buts. You're keeping it. Now be a happy Mithra and roll around."

Mira glanced at the blanket she'd been engulfed in and then back up at him. "But, Atoke-"

"If I ever need help with anything that I think you could help me with, I'll ask you. So do you need me to keep you company?"

"Company? Oh, no, if you've got something to do then go do it." Mira answered automatically and then made a glance over at Drans when she realized that the Elvaan might have been hinting something at the Hume who was watching them. "Drans will keep me company. He's a good friend."

"Okay then." He ruffled her hair to make it even more disorderly than it already was. "I'll be back later, s'alright Mira? Don't leave the city just yet."

"Yes mother."

He pulled on her ear and then picked up the box, headed over to the door and then turned around to wave good-bye. He glanced over at Drans before exiting, shutting the door behind himself and leaving Mira, Drans and Kupanla alone. Mira took the moment to get the Moogle out of the house so she could have some privacy with her new guest. "Hey, Kupanla, could you go and find something for lunch?"

"Kupo!" The Moogle twirled around once and then disappeared in a mixture of black and purple light. She sighed and snuggled into the blanket she'd been given for a moment before walking over to her still unlit fireplace and putting the blanket down with an audible plop.

"I really didn't expect you to show up here."

"Hmm. I suppose that it is odd."

"Stop fooling around, Drans. What is it?"

"Zath wanted me to warn you. The darkness is getting worse."

Mira was silent for a moment before she nodded and focused her eyes on him. "Tell them I want to go back."

"You don't like your place here?"

"I would be more useful! All that I'm doing here is trying to scrape money so I can eat and wandering around like a lost lamb."

"I understand that it has to be aggravating. Quite frankly I wouldn't want to be in your position." He grimaced and walked over to the fire place, pulling out a piece of chalk from his robe and leaned over to draw something in the hearth. "I personally don't see the logic in any of this either but I'm only acting as a messenger, Saros."

"I know that _both_ of us are the youngest of the lot but we're not useless," Mira walked up behind him and moved herself to his side so she could watch what he was doing. "Zath, what exactly are you thinking?"

Drans shrugged in agreement and then cast a small fire spell, making the glyph he'd drawn glow a bright red. Fire burst out and rushed over the inside of the fire place before settling over for its spot over the glyph. "All that I know is that he's a genius in these matters. Even though I do agree with you. My spells would definitely be more useful rather than running around aimlessly."

"Do you think he's just trying to keep us distracted?"

"From what? He doesn't have any reason to from what I can see. He might be saving us for something else or he feels that we'll get stronger if we expand across the lands. I have yet to say anything for myself, though. My advice-"

"Is to continue with my training. But I won't be staying in San d'Oria. I'm planning to leave soon for traveling abroad purposes."

"Valkurm Dunes, then?"

"Seems so."

"I hate that place," he muttered to himself as he stood up and backed away from the fire so he didn't burn himself.

"Who doesn't?"

"The best we can do is to continue as we are. Although I can't say how much longer I'll stay with it."

"I know." Mira pulled the ribbon that held her hair back out and then ran her fingers through her hair to comb it. Once it felt tame enough she tied it back and then smoothed it down. She sighed and gave him a small smile before looking down at the fire. It showed no signs of giving out, although she could tell that tiny bits of the glyph were starting to crack. He'd done this spell before. This one would last for about five hours. It would stay until the glyph was burned away. "So how much longer are you planning on staying, Drans?"

"Not too long. I have to go all the way to Windurst _without_ using the airship. I only have enough money to rent a chocobo. And that will only get me to Selbina."

"No warp spells yet, hm?"

He rolled his eyes at her and held his hand up. "You stand there and laugh, Mithra."

"Oh, don't be like that, Drans. If you're going to go on a long travel you could stay the night."

"I'd prefer that I could but if I want to make myself less late than I already will be I should depart now. And your worrying insults me. You know I can turn those orcs to ice before they can touch me." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek and made frost appear on the fur just to further serve his point.

"I know, stop showing off you chilly flirt." Mira wiped the frost off of her cheek using the back of her hand and sighed before nodding. "Okay then, Drans. I'll see you when I see you, then."

"Mm. Be sure to keep that pearl I gave you in a safe spot." Then, without any other words or formal goodbye, he left. She looked at the door for a while as if she expected someone to knock before sitting down on her blanket and watching the fire burn. Kupanla returned ten minutes later and showed Mira how she was supposed to work the new stove after the Mithra had insisted. Dinner was eaten by the fireplace with Kupanla to keep her company. Kupanla took to kitchen duty and warped off, leaving Mira to curl up in her new blanket to try and get some sleep. She had to admit that she felt unsteady without the company. It wasn't that she hadn't endured it before. It was just missing the company she'd grown attached to.

* * *

In the morning the glyph had long since burned out. And it was at this moment that it came to Mira's attention that she didn't have a bath tub. How exactly was she supposed to groom herself when she didn't have a _tub?_ She had a feeling that some Mithra probably licked themselves clean, but… she wasn't particularly keen on the idea herself.

_'This is what I get for not living a normal life by Mithra terms,' _she thought sourly as she clipped the belt around her waist and tightened it. Glowatoke had sent her a message to meet him at the gate to West Ronfaure with equipment for long term travel. He'd also sent her a bag with some supplies for basic survival inside of it along with the note, which she was now tossing over her shoulders. Finally she wished Kupanla goodbye and even bid her fish a farewell (the fish still looked rather sickly but after Mira had very carefully changed the water and cleaned the bowl she could at least tell it wasn't completely dead) before picking up her axe and leaving. She set out early in the morning just before the sun rose so she could make a stop at the weaponry shop to sell her axe. They wouldn't resell it but she imagined that they would use the worn-down metal for something. Not that it was her concern. She was sad to see it go, but she needed the gil. So she sold it and then took a look at a few other great axes before leaving for the auction house. She managed to get there in time before a large crowd formed and quickly purchased a new great axe from there. She left and headed towards the gate of West Ronfaure, turning around to see more and more people coming towards the auction house.

Glowatoke was leaning against the wall underneath the arch of the gate when she walked up. Bi'sou-ou was standing nearby and only regarded her with a small grunt and from what she could tell was an eye roll. Nevertheless she smiled and waved at him before bounding up towards Glowatoke and grinning. He waved at her and then pushed himself from the wall, taking a few steps up to meet her. "Hmm, well that large sharp thing is new."

"I bought it at the auction house! Well, I tested it first. Don't want them selling me an axe with a handle that'll fall right off." She smiled at him as he grinned and laughed, rubbing his chin and studying her with a crucial eye. "So?"

"Just checking to be sure that you've got everything. Map-"

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Alright. Be sure to visit the Mea crystal. Or… was it the Tella crystal? Is there a Tella crystal?"

"I know what you're talking about, don't worry." She brought her hand up and patted his chest just for reassurance. "I'm ready to leave."

"Alright then," he sighed before grabbing a pouch and handing it to her. "Here. It's food. F'emergency. You know, in case you get stranded."

"Um, thanks for the loving gift," she shook her head before taking it and reaching back to drop it into her backpack. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Mm. Oh, wait, I almost forgot…" his eyes lit up and he turned around to grab something from the back of his melt. He then held out a small light-red pearl and she accepted it, rolling the round object between her fingers. "Everyone loves linkshells. Don't lose that. If you need help or company you can use that to talk to me."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Mira. Try to make it back here in one piece."

She lifted her head up to smile up at him, tilting her head just the slightest bit before dropping the linkshell pearl into a side pouch on her backpack. "I will, Atoke. Besides, I've managed to do what very few others have."

"Hmm?"

"I've befriended an Elvaan and a Hume. And a Galka too, even if he's too stubborn to admit it. And a Tarutaru. I think that's a feat all in itself." She patted his chest again before nodding to him and stepping past him. "I'll come back, alright? And when I do I'll be ready to ride a chocobo!"

"Heh, alright. G'bye Mira." Even though she had now slipped into the shadows of the arch she could still see some sort of a sadness lingering in the corners of his eyes. She half wondered what it was for, but at the same time knew that many adventurers who left home never came back. She would have been insulted at what could have been considered his lack of faith if not for the fact that she respected what he had taught her up until that point. Besides, letting her leave was a sign of faith all in itself, wasn't it?

"Bye Atoke!" Finally she turned around and fixed her course to avoid walking strait into a wall. He repeated his previous farewell and it echoed against the tall arch that made the gate to West Ronfaure. When she stepped out she paused to take a moment to look at all of the trees and then look back up at the arch. She wasn't sure why she felt so apprehensive. She'd had to leave places and travel on her own before, but… for some reason there was an uncomfortable feeling settling in her gut.

Stronger, though, she was the feeling that she should leave. She had come here for a purpose and she had to fulfill the duties that had been given to her. She took in a breath before crossing the border between the stones of San d'Oria and the dirt path of Ronfaure.

She'd made camp in Ronfaure- or better said, slept in a tree. She woke up and started on her way again, By mid afternoon she reached the mountain pass that led out of West Ronfaure and into the La Theine Plateau. She had bad memories of this place from the events that had taken place the last time she'd passed through here. It was a miracle that she hadn't caught her death and fallen ill now that she thought back on it. But, regardless of what had happened in the past she refused to let it get the best of her and didn't even falter in her steps. She waved at a guard who was standing post at the passage and much to her amusement the guard actually bothered to wave back. Most of the time they simply ignored her.

* * *

Long shadows were cast from the high mountain ridges, darkening the path. It may have been a creepy effect for any other adventurer but she felt that the shade put her at ease. It was simply a reminder that the darkness was going to fall soon. After almost half an hour the ridge ended and the earth expanded out into a long, lush field of rolling hills with tall grass. La Theine seemed to be like a prairie; except with a few trees here in there. Some parts of it were more dense with forest than others, but the one thing she would have to keep an eye out for was snakes. In tall grass like this she might step onto something without meaning to. It didn't help that she was unnaturally short- the Mithra were the second shortest race, only being above the teeny-tiny Tarutaru. A few were tall enough to surpass Humes, it wasn't an uncommon sight. But even for Mithran standards, she was short. The grass practically came up to her bust and there were a few ungoddessly pieces that were long enough to touch her face.

Even when the sun went down she continued traveling. It was something that most people would have considered foolish, but Mira had eyes for the dark and her ears were keen enough to hear out any dangerous predators in the grass. The hilly grasslands here weren't the same as Ronfaure's dense forests. At least here she could see past twenty feet and noise wasn't bouncing off of every tree.

When she did make camp, it was once again in a tree. She laid stretched out on one of the highest branches, her backpack tied on a branch above her so no ground predators could get to it but close enough so she could swat away any of those vile pink deformed birds. Her axe was on another branch that was within her reach. She didn't want to risk having her weight plus that thing on just one tree limb.

As opposed to falling asleep immediately she laid and watched the stars. It was different out here in the middle of nowhere. Even across different planes and lands she could always count on the stars to be the same. Even if the latitude or longitude changed the stars were always a familiar sight. Different colors and hues- it was just like how the moon changed colors through the days and seasons. It was still a mystery to her how it managed to do that. Some had tried to explain it, but she preferred not knowing. Sometimes things were better left being unexplained than anything.

* * *

Gah. Got so dense towards the end. D8 And eleven pages… er, sorry. ): Lots of dialogue. I had been planning for this to be a scene-changing story but it turned into another chapter with character development and such. Oh well….

Read and review, pleeease~?

_Cryptic…._


	7. Stained Sands

**Chapter Seven: Stained Sands**

When Mira woke up the sky was still black. For a moment she'd thought that the tree branches were blocking her view of the skies, but when she climbed down the tree to stretch her legs she realized that the stars were, in fact, missing. She blinked and yawned, stretching again before turning her pair of glowing golden eyes back up to the sky. It took a few moments, but after some thought she realized that the sky had been covered up by clouds. She sniffed the air and was almost instantly hit by the smell of rain and dust.

"Just my…" she sighed before climbing back up the tree and retrieving her things. She wasn't sure how much sleep she'd gotten, but since she'd woken up, it was enough. She pulled her backpack onto her shoulders and grabbed her great axe before dropping back down onto the grass. It was a shame that she didn't know her way around La Theine too well. She sensed that it would have saved her a lot of the trouble that she was sure to experience later.

She continued on, using her map as her Bible to guide her. If she hadn't had the map she wasn't sure how many times she would have gotten lost. She had to look down at it at what felt like every minute just to check and be sure that she wasn't heading off course again. Another night came and passed and the dark clouds in the sky stood their ground, refusing to budge and only promising that whatever trouble they exposed to travels would, at the least, make the travel experience even less desirable than what it already was.

Two more days passed and finally Mira spotted the pass that would lead her into the Valkurm Dunes. She'd visited many places but of all of them these deserts held a special place in her heart.

A dark, dark, _teeerrible_ place in her heart.

She sighed and half scowled before picking her pace back up. She had to stop and wait for an orc to pass by before continuing on. The last thing that she ever needed was an orc chasing her around while grunting wildly and signaling for more fiends to attack. They were troublesome, simply put- what had she ever done to them?

What she guessed was midway through the pass Mira stopped and sat down for rest. Albeit only briefly. Her scan of the skies told her that the sky was getting darker, but it was her gut instinct that told her she needed to find shelter as soon as possible. So after two minutes of sitting she was back up and walking.

She smelled the sand before she saw it. The wind carried its scent to her, along with a small salty scent that she guessed was from the sea. Drans had probably long since passed by here on a chocobo. If he had been here his smell had already been blown off by the strong winds that were riding through here. Eventually the ground began to give way into more and more sand and soon enough instead of rolling hills of grass all that she could see before her was sand. Sand, sand, and more sand. Not only that but she could feel the temperature going up by what felt to her was step by step.

_'First place to go… Selbina.'_ She thought to herself as she trudged through the sand. It was a hassle to walk through the sand. Each step she took sunk into the sand and it took extra effort for her just to lift her foot. At first she barely noticed, but it didn't take much time for it to start nagging at her. If anything the Valkurm Dunes was a good place to go for a walk if someone wanted to pump their leg muscles up.

It was windy, barely; just enough to let her feel sand brushing against her skin as she walked towards Selbina. She had to continue to pull out her map to check and see where she was going, not to mention that she had to slow her steps and go around monsters that were wandering around. She had to wonder why they would make such a terrible place like this their home. She could understand Selbina, but why did the monsters insist on staying here when it was a trial just to get something as simple as water?

The clouds began to grow muskier and the rain was starting to become a more pronounced smell than it had been before. She could barely make out any positivity in the situation. Except for maybe the fact that the sun was missing from the sky. The white sand was blinding when it had the sun's light to reflect.

She'd been what, according to the map, was halfway to Selbina when it started to drizzle. It hit her ear first, making it first twitch before going flat and making her look up. The rain began to fall harder, making her quicken her pace and tuck the map underneath her arm. She didn't want to get stick out here while it was raining….

She'd been running up one of the dunes when she came to a halt, staring out at the empty space in front of her before slowly sliding her map inside of her armor. She knew that it was bad weather, but- where the hell was everybody?

Having no people running around was to be expected. She figured that she wouldn't see any people until she hit Selbina, at which point her next course of action would be up for grabs. But she'd seen monsters on her way in. Even when it had started drizzling they were roaming around, forcing her to wind her way around them and use up more time to reach Selbina. But she'd been running in a strait line for several minutes. And that was too long. Even in a place like this she should have run into a monster some time ago. She turned around, eyes narrowing and ears going erect as she searched the area.

There was nothing. And it was disturbing. As a precaution Mirasaros grabbed her great axe, holding it and resting part of it on her shoulder. She walked, quickly but much more warily than before, up the dune and over the other side. She used her memory to head in the direction of what she believed was where Selbina laid, not wanting to waste a moment of taking her eyes off of the surrounding area.

She went up yet another dune- how many had she crossed?- before coming to a halt just before she neared the top. Her insides twisted and her golden eyes widened, rain falling even harder all around her. There was something there… something right over the top of the dune. She could feel it in her bones. She kept herself completely still, not daring to move out of fear that she would give away her location to whatever was there.

It felt like an entire minute had passed by as slowly as it possibly could when she slowly took a step back, trying to keep her movement as quiet as possible. But just as she set her foot down something came slowly over the rim of the dune, tendrils trailing gently across the sand.

The Warrior stared at the thing before her. It was round or maybe even oval shaped. It looked almost like an egg with a torn blanket tossed over it. The description as it was may have sounded ridiculous, but the thing itself was not. Cuts and scars were evident throughout the entire thing's body and the thing that had at first looked like a torn blanket began to look more and more like twisted, sickly dead skin that had been shredded at the ends. There were two gaping gashes that Mira could only guess was supposed to be where its eyes were. They were empty, though; which made her wonder if something had reached in and torn them out.

It came over the hill, completely revealing its body that was actually larger than what she'd thought it would be. It was more than half her size. She took in a breath and for neither of them made any movements.

"Bogy." She stated, looking at the creature dead on and lifting her chin. "I want peace. Let me pass and I will let you pass."

There was no response, or even a small movement from the creature. She waited for an answer and when nothing came, she spoke again, trying to keep herself from breathing too deeply. It stank of rotting flesh. "Today, let's not be enemies. Tomorrow, maybe; but not now."

She stilled her nerves, waiting even longer for some type of a reaction that would tell her what it was thinking. She wasn't entirely sure if it had any idea what she was saying, but it had to move and she'd been making plenty of noise to make herself known. Then, a long black tendril lifted up, small torn bits of it flapping in the wind.

Then, with a single swift movement, the tendril shot forward and wrapped itself around her leg. She yelped, gritting her teeth as the thing squeezed with a strength that didn't match up with its size. She brought her axe up and swung it down, slicing through the tendril and hissing strait through her teeth while her tail went up. The Bogy made a bizarre gurgling noise before flying strait at her, raising more of its arms and shaping them into thin, sharp knives to cut through her leather armor. She swung at it again, this time using the long flat side of her axe to instead bash it to the side. It was thrown and she made her move to run, only to have the Bogy swurve around and block her path once again. A tendril shot out, trying to dig itself through her leather arm and into the muscle below. She leapt back, landing and trying to keep her feet from sinking into the damp sand.

The Bogy lashed out and she swung her axe, cutting through the Bogy's flesh and spraying purple blood across the sand. The rain began to come down even more swiftly, heavy droplets starting to beat against her cheeks in a slowly increasing rhythm. The Bogy screamed and attacked again, this time with twice as many arms than before.

She swung haplessly again, crying out in pain as the tendrils that she hadn't managed to cut through stabbed through one of her legs and arms. She released her axe with one hand and yanked one of them out, trying to ignore the signals of pain that went off in her mind as a small bit of muscle from her leg was ripped out. Then, using only one arm, she lifted her axe up over her head and sent it crashing down on the Bogy's body.

It shattered.

Her eyes widened in what could only be described as pure horror as the metal of her axe met the Bogy's body and was broken. She shut her eyes and ducked to keep the exploding metal shards from going into her eyes. The Bogy, seemingly unaffected by the attacked, smashed a long arm against her and threw her several feet through the air. She landed on her back, eyes opening immediately before she rolled over and scrambled onto her feet. She got into a fighting stance, her eyes moving from the Bogy to where her now shattered great axe laid broken. Even the wooden shaft had been broken.

The Bogy came at her again, this time faster than before. She leapt to the side, baring her teeth and shedding her claws as she landed on her feet and then ran to where her broken weapon laid. Without the heavy weight of her axe she was much faster than before, something that caught her enemy off guard. It attacked but slow enough to let her get by it with only a graze on her side. She leaned over as she ran, snatching up a broken piece of her axe and then glancing behind her shoulder to see another tendril come after her. She spun around and kicked it to the side, bringing her arms up to shield herself as the thing came closer. The Bogy reared back, showing its black belly before countless fingers and arms unleashed themselves. She barely had any time to blink before she felt the pain of the limbs hitting her leather armor.

Mira yelled and wildly swung her single piece of broken metal. Several of the arms were cut or broken like strings while the rest dug themselves farther into her leather armor, tearing it up to allow access the unprotected skin underneath. Desperate, Mira grabbed one of the tendrils and yanked it, pulling the Bogy closer for just a second. In that moment she took her metal shard and shoved it strait into the belly of the beast.

The Bogy flailed and screamed, letting Mira pull herself back and out of the reach of its arms. It twisted, shrieking, arms trying to yank the metal out from its tender belly. Then, as Mira backed up, it shot at her again. She used her arm to knock it away and succeeded in doing so- and it was then that Mira learned that the Bogy could bend its limbs.

The arm bent, shot itself under her arm and went strait for a ripped hole in her armor. It stabbed her and she yelled, grabbing the arm and trying to pull it out from its spot right underneath her ribs. The rubbery skin slid through her grasp and went in even deeper, trying to worm its way upward and towards her lungs or her heart. She grabbed at it again, digging her sharp claws into it this time and literally ripping strait through it.

Then, she ran. She turned around and using her adrenalin and strength sprinted. By this time it was pouring, making the blood come down her armor in small, trickling rivers. She ran over the sand, pressing her hand against her bleeding wound. An ear was turned around to listen for any sign that the Bogy was still behind her and pursuing its prey.

Ironically, Selbina was not far. As she ran she started to see a dark brown wall off in the distance. How far she couldn't tell. Her vision started to blur and the lightness in her head told her that she needed to stop before she ran so much that her heart pumped out too much blood through her wound. But even though she couldn't hear or smell the Bogy she kept on running, unwilling to stop and let herself be taken by surprise.

Selbina drew even closer and soon she passed the front walls that signaled that she had reached the port's territory. The small port itself, however, was close by but still far off- the outside walls were there solely for pure protection but the settlement itself didn't start there. She swallowed and took in a shallow breath of air as her steps slower, trying to get herself together so she could at least reach the inner town limits.

Before she could reach her destination she swayed and stopped, her body forcing her legs to stop moving. She gasped for breath and finally fell of her knees, leaning over and then looking down at her torso. She moved the hand that was covering her wound and bit down into her lip as all that she could see was torn leather and blood. The rain made the blood drip down and onto the sand, staining the ground until the rain washed it away.

"Hey!" A distant voice called out, forcing her to blink away rain and look up. "Hey! Are you alright?"

Mira opened her mouth and took in a small breath, ignoring the pain of her wound to try and call back out. Before she even tried, though, she gave up, instead pressing her hand back against her wound and trying to get herself back on her feet.

She shut her eyes and tightened her jaw as the sound of rushing steps coming from Selbina met her ears. She looked up as a tall figure who had to Elvaan ran up to her and leaned over. He took a split second look before he turned around and yelled something, waving a lantern before he dropped down onto his knees and set the lantern underneath his torso to protect it from the rain. "Can you move?"

"Bogy," she answered, keeping her eyes open and staring down at the wet sand. She tried to keep herself awake by thinking of anything- food, stars, or even how annoying the rain was being at that moment. More people must have arrived because Mira felt someone touch her back and send magic through her body. She hissed and almost passed out as several hands grabbed her and lifted her off of the ground.

"Stay awake," a female voice commanded her as she was being carried off towards what she hoped was Selbina. "Don't fall asleep…."

* * *

Mira was laid down on a bed, keeping her eyes open and focused on the ceiling above her. Her entire body was in pain due to the Bogy's attacks- only a few of them had really been dangerous but small holes had been poked through what felt like her entire body. There had to be something else wrong, though. She could barely keep focused and her body felt like it was a block of ice.

"What do mean by that?" The same woman that had helped drag her in practically yelled at someone else. "Then go find somebody! Someone's gotta know what they're doing!" The Hume woman gritted her teeth before leaning back over Mira and using a knife to rip the Mithra's leather armor open. "I'm sorry 'bout ruining your clothes but this is the last thing you're gonna wanna worry about sweetie."

"It's okay," she responded quietly before her eyes drifted down just in time for something to poured over the wound in her torso. It stung, madly so, and she had dig her nails into the wooden bed frame while arching upward soundlessly.

"What's going on over here?"

"This girl was attacked by the Bogy."

"I see…" someone else appeared in her vision, although she could barely see him through her blurred vision. Her eyesight was getting worse as time wore on. "Move over."

"Wha-"

"I'm a Paladin," without waiting for an answer the man moved the woman over, leaning over the bed frame and setting his hands against Mira's stomach. "Get me some antidote or a White Mage that can cast Poisona. Mithra, hold still." He pressed his hands down and a moment later she felt a tingling sensation begin to course through her body. "Don't let your eye-"

* * *

_Water._

Mira's eyes slowly opened, blinking several times so that she could readjust her eyesight to the light. She twitched and tried move her arm but was stopped as soon as she moved.

"Don't move you're still sick."

She stopped, reshutting her eyes and trying to sort out the fog in her head before reopening her eyes. She looked up, first at the ceiling and then over to a face. She blinked several times again until a white colored face with a black halo surrounding it started to become clearer.

"You've been out for three days."

"Thre- _sss!"_ Her hand moved and went over to a bandaged up spot on her torso. She lifted her head up and looked down to see that her body was covered by a blanket but what wasn't covered was littered with bandages.

"Of all damn places," the deep voice grunted before doing what Mira thought sounded like sighing into their hand. "I had to meet _you_ here."

"…Wait, wait… Bi… _Bi'sou-ou?"_

"You can't see?" Something creaked and he leaned in to take a look at her eyes. He sighed again before getting up and doing something that was making crystal-like clicking noises. "I'm going to give you some eye drops, so don't blink until I tell you to." He uncorked something and used two thick fingers to pull her eyelids apart. He dripped liquid into each of her eyes and then left the bed side to put away what he'd grabbed and then returned to the bedside. "How about now?"

"Oh, dear goddess, it _is _you."

"What? Are you unhappy to see me? I saved your ass."

"Er, no, but… aah, my head…" she pressed a bandaged hand against her forehead and twitched when she felt pain. She pulled her hand and held it over her face, looking to see that it had also been bandaged up.

"The hell did you do? Are you so stupid that you purposely ran off to fight the Bogy? You adventurers are so damn gutsy its suicidal."

"I didn't do it on purpose," she would have made her words sound snappier if she wasn't so tired. "I was walking along and it appeared right over a dune. I sensed it coming so I stopped but it found me out anyway…" she took moment to take in a breath before continuing. "It broke my axe."

"It… what?"

She shut her eyes and set her arm down carefully at her side. "I swung my great axe down right on top of the Bogy and the metal broke. Snapped the shaft almost clean in half, too."

"How they hell did you-"

"I was running," she lifted her hands up and looked down at her nails to see that most of them had been broken. "I used my nails since my axe was broken… but I man… managed to grab a piece of metal from my axe. The Bogy was stabbing me with its… hands… and I stuck in the metal. I guess I cut my hand up."

Bi'sou-ou was silent and Mira didn't bother to look at his face to see what expression he was wearing. Instead, she continued on with a question: "So, how the hell did you end up here to save my sorry ass?"

He grunted and shifted in his seat in an almost uneasy motion before he started speaking. "I was sent because I was supposed to play watchdog at the outpost. I took a chocobo and arrive here two days ago. I was only in Selbina because the men sent me off to get some spirits. You're laying in one of the backrooms of the local and only tavern." He ran a hand through his shortly cropped hair in what she sensed was an uneasy motion. "For goddess's sake, Mirasaros… I didn't even realize that it was you when I saw you," his words came quickly but quietly, as if he didn't want someone else in a room that was empty to hear what he was saying. "There was so much blood. I thought you were going to die."

"It wasn't that bad." Mira turned her head to look at him seriously.

"The hell do you mean 'it wasn't that bad'?"

"It just looked like a lot of blood because the water spread it around." She answered softly and extended her hand out to lightly touch his knee. "But thanks, Bi'sou. I probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you." She was painfully hungry but she kept her rumbling stomach to herself. "Hmm. You've never lost a comrade before have you?"

"What?"

"You've never had someone die on you before," she smiled tenderly, eyebrows barely arching. "I'm sorry for making you think I'd be the first." She made only a second long pause, long enough for him to hear what she had said but not long enough for him to be forced to respond. "Also… I'm starving."

"The little girl's awake?" The same female voice from before came from the doorway and not a moment later was there an excited sound from her lips. "She's awake!" The door slammed and Bi'sou-ou gritted his teeth and "hmph"ed.

"You are not my comrade."

"Fine then. If that's how you're going to treat the girl who gave you free food." She chuckled, flinched, and then pulled her hand away from his knee. "Atoke's going to kill me…."

"I still can't believe you fought the _Bogy."_

"Hm?"

"That thing murders people, Mirasaros. You're damn lucky you're not dead right now. If the thing itself doesn't slaughter its victims it's the poison that gets to them. Altana...."

"How long am I… going to be here? When can I move?"

"Adventurers… I don't know if you understand how white magic works but you can't just make a giant gash shut itself instantly. White magic just helps the body heal, but to close a wound up requires workings on both parts. The repaired skin has to come from _somewhere._ If I were to heal all of your injuries this instant you would probably die from fatique."

"Oh, so- wait, wait!" Her eyes opened up and she stared strait at him. "You- you're a Paladin?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, it's just… I guess it does fit you." She sucked on her bottom lip and continued to stare, right up until the door opened and the woman walked over carrying a bowl of something that was steaming. Mira's nose was telling that it was something that was _absolutely_ fantastic.

"We were afraid you weren't gonna wake up, little missie." The woman pulled up another chair as Bi'sou-ou stood up and took a step back so that there was room. "Thanks to this good sir it looks like you'll live another day. Why in the world were you wandering out around in the storm while the Bogy was out?"

"It was unintentional," Mira forced herself not to chuckle but did let a smile appear on her face.

"You're lucky you're not dead. That Bogy killed three people last month. That we know about. Not counting some people who are going missing. Now hold still, I don't want you moving."

"Bi'sou-ou, where are you going?" The end of her sentence was cut off by a spoon of soup pressing against her mouth. This felt ridiculous- _surely_ she was strong enough to feed herself?

"You think free time grows on trees? I'm going to have an earful when I return to the outpost. You damn Mithra- the next time I see you at the gatehouse I'm making your life a living hell."

"You were so much nicer when I was bleeding."

"That was before I knew who I was treating, you damn cat. Now shut up and eat. I have to get back to my post." The door slammed shut and the Hume woman muttered something underneath her breath before continuing her feeding.

Eventually Mira convinced the woman to let her feed herself, although it wasn't long before she started feeling drowsy again. She ate her fill and probably _more_ before falling back asleep. She woke up a few hours later and was forced to eat something else before she fell asleep again. It was just a few days later that she wasn't falling asleep after only being awake for ten minutes. The intense desire to sleep was formed both from her white magic treatment and some sort of medication that was supposed to get rid of some poison she'd gotten from the Bogy. When the energy came she looked over at her things and silently mourned for the loss of her things- her armor was _ruined._ She had no armor or weapon, all thanks to that bloody Bogy. _What the hell_ kind of a name was Bogy anyway? She sighed and reached over; searching through her things until she found what she was looking for: a linkshell pearl.

She held the pearl out and looked at it before pressing and rubbing against its side. Its color deepened and it glowed faintly for just a few seconds to show that it was on. She stared at it and licked her lips before testily talking Glowatoke's name into it.

It didn't take long for her to see that he wasn't going to be answer. Once silent met her ears after several tries she turned off the pearl and dropped it back into her backpack. She spotted the crimson colored pearl Drans had given her but left it alone, instead rolling onto her side and shutting her eyes while setting her hand carefully over her most severe injury. The rest of her injuries had been healed, for the most part, but this one was still being stubborn. She was lucky she hadn't died. She wasn't a specialist on anatomy but she knew that Bogy had been aiming for her heart and had barely missed. Death had missed her.

She closed her eyes and scratched the back of her neck, careful not to put too much pressure on her nails. Even her nails were sore from being broken and cracked.

_'What a ridiculous trip this has turned out to be,'_ she thought to herself, ears moving to hear the sounds coming from the busy bar outside. _'Shit.'_

--

_Cryptic…._


	8. Entrancing Snare

**Chapter Eight: Entrancing Snare**

Today was the day. She could finally stand.

Her torso wound was still unhealed, but her other injuries had been healed and the Bogy's poison had finally been flushed out of her system. It was amazing how much laying in bed for several days at a time could do a person's body, though. She wasn't able to get around very far before she sensed her body's stress and when the Hume woman, Arika, had come in to find her patient out of bed she immediately forced the Mithra back underneath the blankets. One reason being that she still needed some bed rest before she got up but mainly because even a Mithra shouldn't be wandering around wearing only undergarments and bandages; even in a closed and empty room.

So it wasn't until two days had passed that Mira was allowed to stand up. She had nothing but her Mithran gaiters to wear, though. She'd brought them as an emergency change of clothes and she was already regretting her decision. She was a Mithra and just about every other Mithra she'd met had no qualms about walking around half-naked. But, she wasn't like most Mithra's and having just a loincloth to cover up her Netherlands made her feel self-conscious.

Either way, she wasn't about to let her poor choice in clothing or her weakened physical condition keep her down. Once she was able she left the tavern just to stretch her legs and see the port. She'd never actually been able to walk freely around Selbina and wanted to abuse the opportunity.

The entire place reeked of fish. Most people would have found it unpleasant but she didn't mind at all. Fish wasn't one of her favorite foods but she, like most of her kind, could eat a fish raw with no qualms. The smell only made her wonder what other foods the tavern had aside from that soup she'd been eating.

There were a few boats that were out in the waters, probably hoping for a lucky catch to bring more prosperity to their town. The rest of the town, albeit small, was fairly busy. It brought her what she could only describe as a quaint feeling. It was almost like San d'Oria, except scaled down immensely and packed into a town with probably a population of less than a thousand. The people, even as they worked, took a moment to look at her and tip their hats or occasionally waving and saying hello. She always returned their greetings and then resumed her looking. The buildings were mostly one story houses; only a few of them were large enough to have a second story. They were built from wood instead of stone, a dark husky color that reminded her of soot from the Bastok Mines. The houses were built close together, almost side by side, but the dirt roads were open to let the sweet, salty air sweep through without feeling stuffy.

She'd only been outside for a while before she had to resign to stopping and sitting down on the side of a slope. She thought it was odd that they didn't have stairs, up until she realized that it was probably easier to haul things around without having to worry too heavily about footing.

There were bards further down the street, playing a song that sounded almost like a type of jig to her using their flutes, drums, and stringed instruments. It made her tap her foot to the beat and even her tail was twitching to the rhythm.

She did this day after day, usually coming to stop at around the same area so that she could sit and listen to the bards' music. She returned to the tavern but instead of laying around she did a few small tasks for the tavern. Arika only gave her jobs like wiping down tables or sweeping the floor. The Hume was against her working already, but as it had already become clear that the Mithra didn't want to rest all day, small things that needed to be done were handed down for her to do.

"That outta do it," Bi'sou-ou pressed against the sides of Mira's new scar before slowly nodding to himself. "I think the treatment is finally done."

"Really?"

"Yes, but that doesn't give you an excuse to run off and be suicidal again." He narrowed his eyes at her scar threateningly before drawing his hands back. "Damn cat."

"Yes, yes; I know. My lesson has been learned, oh wise one." Mira smiled at his scowling mug before stretching to check and see if there was any pain in her body left. "Ah! It feels so good to be able to stretch like this again." The Galka didn't answer and instead stood up and made a movement for the door. "Hey, what, you're leaving already?"

"I don't have time to waste on you."

"Bi'sou-ou! Hold still for just a minute."

"What? You have a booboo you want me to look at?"

"_No,_ I need your advice." She set her hands on her hips and waited for him to turn around. When he did she smiled and continued. "What exactly should I do here in Selbina?"

"That's your problem, not mine."

"But wait! Without the proper weapon or armor how am I supposed to get back to San d'Oria?"

"They've got shops."

"I have no money."

"You went off to Selbina to travel around with no _money?"_

"It's not that," she sighed and moved her arms to fold them across her breasts. "But the medicine used to cure the Bogy's venom isn't cheap. The price is going to wring me out of all of my gil and the lint in my pockets."

Somehow Mirasaros' words must have sparked some sort of pity in the Galka's dead heart, because he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Adventurers are hardly considered good for their word. Always drifting from place to place and avoiding debts. But if you do people's dirty work or find things for them that monsters carry you could just find yourself useful."

Mira's eyes lit up automatically and she set her ring finger against the front of her chin. "Oh! You think if I got something for the doctor that he _really_ wanted that I wouldn't have to pay as much?"

"Give him the Bogy's arm."

"The… what?"

"When you arrived at the tavern part of the Bogy's limb was still inside. You might have ripped the arm so that it couldn't dig in any deeper but you never pulled out the part of the arm that was inside of your chest." He lifted an eyebrow at her as he watched her change her expression to that of light disgust. "I had to dig it out. The thing was still moving so I had a little trouble with it. I stuck it in a box that's under your bed."

"...You put it in a box and then you stuck it _under _my bed?"

"So?"

"Um, never mind… but you think the doctor would really take it?"

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it is to make medicine to cure a poison that's nearly impossible to get? I think he would beg you."

Mira grinned brightly and thanked him with every inch of happiness she had in her heart with a cuddly Mithra hug. He seemed highly uncomfortable and just as soon as she released him he immediately left the premises. When he was gone she looked underneath the bed and found exactly what she was looking for. She pulled it out and lifted up its top just to check and be sure what Bi'sou-ou said was in there was in there and cringed. She shut the top before getting up and heading out for the doctor's house with a hopeful spring in her step.

When she arrived she presented her bizarre gift and the elderly man almost looked like he was going to have a stroke or a heart attack. He took it and thanked her _heavily,_ along with a total dismissal of the bill. Apparently having one of the Bogy's limbs heavily outweighed the price of the antidote for its poison. She was actually invited to dinner and she had to refuse several times before the doctor went into his house and yelled something to his wife in a loud cheery voice.

With that debt paid Mira returned to the tavern to find out what the cost of her taking up one of their rooms had been. This one wouldn't be as easy to get off of but it was reasonable enough. She could either pay them a fee or run several errands for them.

Deciding that she needed to save what money she had she opted for the errands and then headed off to the armor and weaponry stores. She stopped at the armory first and got herself something that, according to the men standing behind the counter, was better and more resilient than leather armor. She took a look at it to study its quality before nodding her head and getting some of the pieces. She even got a discount for going against the Bogy and actually surviving it. She laughed and left the shop with her new armor stuffed inside of her bag before going to get herself a new weapon.

She'd been browsing through all of the different types of weapons when a voice called to her attention: "you're the girl who's been staying at the tavern?"

"Me?" She looked away from a great axe and pointed a black claw (that had done well in re-growing itself) at herself. "Yes, that's me."

"Oh, ho, ho." The young man leaped strait over the counter and ran up to her. "Wow, it really is you! You've become a local legend! You're a lot shorter than I thought you would be, though. I thought that you'd be like two feet taller." He burst out laughing and she cringed a little and forced a smile to try and hide her blood lust. "So, what was it like? Were you scared? How ugly was the Bogy? Did it smell funny? I heard that it smelled like old so-"

"Boy, what in the bloody hell are you doing?" A deeper, muskier voice barked out from a door behind the counter and a few seconds later a tall, hulking man with fierce eyes and a bald head came out. "Would you stop harassing the customers and do your damn job?"

"Er, but uncle-" the young Hume blinked rapidly before making hand movements from the counter, himself, and to her. "She, her- she's the person that was taken into the tavern! The one who fought against the Bogy and didn't die."

"She is, is she? Well in that case you should stop pestering her and treat her as a customer!" The words were enough to snap the boy back into shape. He practically ran back to the other side of the counter and edged back into his seat while eying his uncle (Mira had had several looks at the both of them and she really didn't see any resemblance between the two) who glared back. The man grunted at him before walking around the counter and over to her. "So you're the one who went against the Bogy and won?"

"Well, I didn't die." She had to tilt her head rather far back to look up at him. He had to almost be as tall as Glowatoke- except he practically had the frame of a Galka.

"Here I thought that you would be taller."

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Shut it boy."

"Uh, yes sir…."

"So what brings you here to my humble store? Please ignore the idiot behind the counter; he's amused when an ant crawls across the floor."

Mira hid her smile behind her hand in an attempt to save the boy from some humiliation. "Well, my axe is lost in the sand."

"You used an axe? And it's in the sand?"

"Great axe," she nodded before looking away from the shop keeper and back to the great axe she'd been looking at earlier. It seemed to have a sturdy look, plus it didn't look too heavy. But, she would have to pick it up first to see how it swung. "I swung it to hit the Bogy on its back and it broke. Shattered into bits and broke the shaft." She sighed and internally wept for the gil that the Bogy had made her lose. "I didn't really think to pick up the pieces. So by now I'm sure it's underneath a heap of sand for some poor person to eventually find someday by tripping on."

The man was silent for a few seconds, apparently lost in thought. Mira glanced up at him before taking a step over to look at some of the thinner weapons. She was probably going to buy herself another axe, but everything in the store was too pretty to look at for her not to do at least a _little_ browsing.

"Your tail. It's very long." Mira turned around and glanced down at her tail, feeling some undignified. She knew that her tail was too long for her body. Her ears were too big for her head too, but most people were kind enough not to point out that the end of her tail would probably drag across the floor if it wasn't always lifted and swaying. The man, not missing a beat, continued speaking in a gruff tone. "Which probably means you've got better balance than most. You're short, too. Bein' a Mithra I can imagine you run fairly fast. So y'got good balance and a small but sturdy frame." He rubbed his chin and cleared his throat before pointing over at some weights in a corner with his thumb. "How much can y'carry?"

"Not sure." Mira tilted her head at him and tapped her lip, curious as to what was running through his mind. "I could swing that great axe pretty well, though. I might not have the muscles of a Galka but I don't do sissy push-ups each morning either."

"Short but mighty. I think I could get t'takin' a liking to you," a look of amusement appeared before he picked up a sword from its spot on the wall. "Now, most people just take one weapon with them. That's a mistake. If speed is your priority then having as little on you is the best idea, but is y'lose your axe like you did its nice to have a sturdy sword to pull out or some knuckles. I've also got some training weights if y'wanna try those on too."

"You sure do know your stuff."

"'Course I do, lassie. Now lemme show you some good pair of knuckles that're easy to carry 'round but won't break when you smash 'em into someone's face."

Mira left the shop an hour later, carrying a new great axe over her shoulder and a pair of knuckles and a dagger that had been half off in her other hand. It was a lot to lug around but she didn't mind it in the least. The bald man, even though he'd been more than double her size and scary looking, had given her a thorough explanation of each weapon and had given her a discount. It seemed as if her near death experience had actually worked out in her favor. Even though she mourned the loss of her armor and great axe, she had new armor that was a dark brown and two more weapons. Her traditional great axe and some knuckles and a dagger in case she was ever stuck in another hairy situation where she lost her weapon again.

She remained at the inn for one more day so that she could pull together a list of things that the tavern keeper wanted and then sat down to look over her map so she could figure out where it was that she needed to go in order to find these things. She left her work briefly to go to Selbina's port and lean over the edge of the dock and peer at the water. Several people stared at her and some even stopped what they were doing to watch her. They nearly jumped out of their skin when her hand suddenly dove into the water and blinked when she pulled a fish strait out from the sea.

She snapped the thrashing fish's neck and then got up and walked off happily with her prize. She then moved from the dock onto the street and pulled out a fire crystal and cooked her dinner right there and then.

Successful in her dinner catching and cooking she headed back to the tavern, eating the fish as she walked. She was almost finished with her meal when she arrived back at the tavern and met Arika at the front door, standing there with her hands on her hips and a bemused expression on her face. Mira stopped where she was, ears and eyebrows lifting up to look up at the brunette Hume.

"You," the woman burst out laughing and tossed the rag she was holding over her shoulder. "You're just like a man! Carryin' that huge axe right o'er your shoulder and then cookin' your fresh caught dinner right 'n the middle of the street."

"Yrrrf," Mira had forgotten that she'd been biting into the fish and her words ended up being lost in the fried meat.

"Get in here, kitty cat." Arika shook her head before walking back inside. "I'll give you some free milk!" Those words made the Mithra's tail lift strait up and Mira bounded up the stairs of the tavern and indoors. She ate the rest of her fish upon entering and threw away the fish bones before she sat down. Arika laughed and set down a mug filled with milk that had a layer of cream on the top of it. "Now this, kitten, is _real_ Selbina milk. You ain't ever tried somethin' quite like this before, I promise. Now try it."

"Arika, what exactly are you doin' over there?"

"Mira can't say she's been to Selbina until she's had the milk here. Besides, she's just the cutest little white and black kitty cat ever! Don't chu think?"

"That don't mean you can go off and give customers free food!"

"Oh, hush up Dom. She's gonna get us that crab meat we've been trying to get for the past few days." The woman tossed a rag over at the man who was cleaning a cup at the bar and managed to land a hit on his chest. He snorted at her expression of success before pointing a sausage-like finger at the Mithra sitting behind her.

"I think she likes the milk."

"Think she likes the- _how in the world_ did you drink that so _fast?"_

Mira looked up and licked some white cream off of her upper lip innocently. "This milk is delicious!"

"But if you drink it that fast you're going to give yourself a stomach ache!"

"I've got a sturdy stomach."

"Oh, you really _are_ like a man."

"Er- hey! I'm definitely a girl. I just… oh, I can't win this argument can I?"

"Haha!" Arika pulled the cup out of Mira's hands and walked over towards the counter. "You just rest up for tomorrow, sweetie. Are you goin' with a group of adventurers like yourself?"

"Group?"

"Most of ya'll younglins do. Safety in numbers, y'know." She paused and set the empty mug down on the counter. "It's real rare when someone goes out by themselves. Selbina itself is safe but if you're lookin' to fight the monsters out in Valkurm Dunes it's another story. Why don't you stick around tonight? A bunch of your rowdy crowd should show up. They always comes back from their rascallin' tired and hungry for some dinner. If y'play your cards right you might just find a place amongst them. You'd prolly get your work done faster with a bunch of them helpin' you out."

Mira cocked her head to the side, letting herself have a few seconds of silence so she could think. It could probably work out. And if she ran into the Bogy again she would at least have people to run away with. "Alright then, I'll stick around. But, Arika, how much does a cup of the milk cost?"

"Just thirty gil, sweetie."

"I'll buy a jug, then!"

Arika laughed before disappearing behind a door and reappearing two minutes later with another mug that had that same insanely delicious milk with the creamy layer on top of it. The two exchanged a drink and thirty gil before Mira slowly sipped away at the cool milk, occasionally taking a moment to lick some of the froth off of her upper lip. She savored it while waiting for this group that Arika had spoken of, pulling her map back out and resuming her planning.

Night had already fallen by the time a group of rowdy people came in through the door. The group consisted mainly of Humes but there was a Tarutaru and a Galka in their midst. They sat down, all talking loudly while the Tarutaru was yelling at someone to be more careful. Mirasaros lifted up an eyebrow before taking another swig from her milk mug. The group ordered food from Arika before continuing their obsessive chattering and laughing.

_'Is this what I should be doing?'_ Mira leaned against the table set her chin on its surface and crossing her arms in front of her face. _'Sitting around talking about the latest "adventure" with a bunch of people like that? Maybe I should have asked about what I was supposed to do first before I left….'_

An hour passed before the group finally began to break apart and head off to rooms so that they could retire for the night. Mira sat up and drank the last of her milk before wiping her mouth and standing up to approach the two Humes that had been left at the table.

"Ah, excuse me-" was this how she was supposed to address such a rowdy group of people?

"Hello." One of the two boys turned in his chair to properly face her and grinned. "Whatcha need?"

"Do you want to join up or something?" The other stuck in, leaning back in his own seat to look at her. "You've been staring at us ever since we came in."

"Ah!" She squeezed a hand into a fist before nodding quickly. "I'm sorry about that, but, I wanted to ask. About that, I mean. Joining up."

They were both brunette but the lighter haired of the pair scratched his chin before shrugging and looking over at the other. "I dunno. Do we have room for someone else?"

"It wouldn't hurt," he answered as he looked over and yawned. "But she's not very aggressive."

Mira's ears flattened at that, although it was probably more out of embarrassment than anger. He was right. How could she go up and ask to be part of their bizarre brigade while acting so shy?

"I won't be a burden." Mira cut in quickly, determined not to let the opportunity pass her by. "I'm not always that good with words but I can fight."

"C'n y'work in a team?"

"Yes."

"I dunno. Ask us again in the morning. I'm bushed. Night Joshua." One of them stood up, yawned, and then disappeared into one of the rooms. Mira now looked down at the darker haired Hume who hadn't moved from his seat. She lifted up an eyebrow when she realized that he was staring at her rather intensely.

"Haven't I seen you before?"

"Me? Ah, no; I don't think so."

"Huh." He fiddled with his low ponytail before flaring his nose and yawning. "Anyway," he waved a hand at her before standing up. "Ask in the morning. Our leader is actually the Galka, Galgabishk, so if y'wanna join up ask him."

"I just ask?"

"Well, you'll probably have to do something." He slowly started walking in the direction of his room, hands in his pockets. "The best way to impress that load a muscle is to beat the crap out of him. G'night."

The morning came and Mira was up and ready before the sun was even up. She had all of her gear on her as she waited for the others to get up, helping Arika and Dom get ready to open their small restaurant for breakfast while she waited. They finished a bit early but took the extra time to sweep the floors and give the tables an extra wipe down. Once it was open Mira sat down at a table and ordered a biscuit with eggs and two thick slabs of bacon stuffed inside of it. She ate her breakfast in peace and paid, then got up to help clean the tables in the meantime.

It was mid morning when the crew that she wanted to join up with actually appeared, and some of them were still half asleep even though they were already dressed. Mira waited until they were all finished with their breakfast before she re-approached them and asked again if she could join their group.

The Galka looked up at her, scratched the side of his dark brown head and shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

Unlike the last time Mirasaros had been out in Valkurm Dunes the sun was out and set at full blast. As she and the rest of her temporary team walked out and away from Selbina she noticed that it was suddenly getting much, much hotter. It wasn't too long before she was cursing herself for having a black mane instead of a white one and trying to fix her hair so that it wasn't resting directly on her neck. The others were looking at her and then talking amongst each other too softly for her to hear against the sound of the wind. Everyone was a male except for her, but that didn't bother her too much. It was the fact that they kept on looking over at her that was starting to make her feel odd.

"So what's the plan this time, big guy?"

"I dunno," the Galka wiped some sweat from his brow before looking over at the others. "The beach I think."

"Sweet!" Nari exclaimed and clapped his dust ridden mitts together. "I'll be able to go fishing."

Galgabishk snorted loudly and shook his head. "We're not going to fish, Nari."

"Aw, c'mon! I'll even catch an extra big fish just for yo- _whoa!"_ The Hume was cut off when Galgabishk picked him up and tossed his strait over his shoulder. "Aye, aye, aye! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!"

"Nah." Galgabishk held the Hume were he was and gently patted Nari's rear end, resulting in Nari yelling and turning red while the rest of the men burst out into laughter.

"You wanna try the same thing Mirasaros?" Alan looked over at her and gave her a quick wink.

"Uh, no thanks."

"You'd be so easy to pick u-"

"Oh, come on Alan! You hit on anything that as much twitches."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do. Just leave Mirasaros alone, I don't want her running off while we're in the middle of battle because you're making her feel uncomfortable."

"That is so poetic of you, Joshua."

"That's just 'cause I'm better looking."

"What?"

"It's so true."

"It is not!"

"Mira, which one of us is handsomer?"

"Hmm…" Mira looked between the two while she readjusted the ribbons in her hair. "Galgabishk."

"What? Hey! He's not even in this competition!"

"Quiet down, Alan. We were trying to prevent you from learning the truth." Galgabishk flexed his torso muscles and even lifted up his arms while still carrying Nari. "But I'm actually a male model."

"Yeah right!" Half of the group yelled and Mira snorted out of amusement.

"Oh, put your arms down, man. You're giving me the worst mental image ever."

"If you were secretly homo for me, Alan, you could've just told me."

**"What?"**

"Aw, the little boy is blushing."

"I am not! It's sunburn, you asshole."

"Yeah, yeah! Quiet it down everyone. I don't want to get eaten by anything until we've reached the beach. Goblins are a pain in the ass, not to mention I don't even want to catch a glimpse of that damn Bogy."

The group automatically came closer together, although Nari was still being carried around like a trophy on Galgabishk's shoulder. At this point he'd just stopped struggling, although the expression on his face said that he was just waiting for the right opportunity to escape. The Tarutaru, which had been laughing but wordless during the trip, suddenly spoke. "Oh, that weminds me! There was a traveler who got attacked by the Bogy-wogie but didn't die. They say that he wandered into town covered in blood and carrying part of the Bogy as a medal of honor!"

"Ah? Where'd you hear that? Sounds like a load of crap."

"Nuh-uh! Everyone's been talking about it! You'd know if you'd just listen-wisten to conversations more."

"He's right," Galgabishk nodded and jerked a thumb back at Moro-Toro. "There was someone who arrived in Selbina two or three weeks or something ago from a Bogy attack."

"Wait, seriously?"

"Yeah. But, I doubt that this guy is strong," the Galka shrugged and Nari gave a high-pitched grunt. "He didn't kill the Bogy or anything, he just fought it and then ran away like a sissy."

"That is lame." Joshua agreed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Che! Someday I'm gonna go out and get rid of that Bogy for good."

"Don't be stupid-wupid. The Bogy isn't gonna die. It's got little babies wandering around."

"Yeah, they say when someone succeeds in actually killing the Bogy that it just respawns like a week later. Weirdest thing ever. Dunno 'bout babies though."

"I'd like to see whoever survived against the Bogy go back up against it again," Joshua thought out loud, resting his arms across the lance that was laid out against the back of his shoulders. "Though if he just ran away from it he must be a real pussy. Right Mira?"

"Huh? Oh, uh," she blinked and tried to find the right words to say. "Well, I guess… I don't know. Maybe you could ask around to see where this person was?"

"I doubt that they would know."

"Well, you never know. This guy could still be wandering around in Selbina." She wondered internally if she'd just done something to condemn her fate. "Are we almost to the beach?"

"Nearly. We're like half-way there."

Mira nodded and grabbed the great axe from her back, resting it against her shoulder and looking around to scan for any enemies that could be nearby. She noticed that Moro-toro, the Tarutaru, was following her a little more closely than the others but decided not to say anything about it. The group continued on with their quiet talking until the beach came into view. It was mostly empty, aside from the occasional crab wandering around, and the sound of the rushing water. Mira took in a deep breath and idly recalled her nightmare with the Bogy before walking forward. This ushered the rest of the group to move as well and soon they were standing at the edge of the water.

"I don't see any monsters."

"We could hunt the crabs," Mira suggested and pointed to one of the ones that was out in the distance.

"Bad idea. Killing those is like letting off an alarm. Any monster likes the taste of the crab meat so when they're cracked open you either let it rot and bring fiends running over or cook it up and eat it as soon as possible."

"Aah."

"I thought I saw a cave over there when we passed by here yesterday. You guys wanna go look?"

Enough heads nodded and soon they were wandering off to the other end of the beach. They stepped through some tall trees growing out at the edge and stepped over the roots and soon found the cave that Joshua had mentioned. By this time Nari had long since been put down and was the first to climb up into the cave. Alan came second and then Galgabishk went up third with a little assistance from Joshua and Mira. Joshua went up with Moro-toro on his shoulder, leaving Mira as the last one left. The cave was almost six feet off of the ground, leaving her to deal with a bit of a height issue. But she climbed up and was inside of the cave without any assistance, although she did accept the hand that was extended out to her to help her stand up. Moro-toro was set down and he stepped ahead of everyone else to cast a small fire spell to illuminate the inside of the cave. They wandered in farther, being wary of the moss that was growing inside of the cave and making the surface slippery.

The group was only seven minutes in through their trip when Mira came to a halt and looked up. "I don't think we should go any farther."

"Don't be a girl," Galgabishk turned around with the rest of the group to look at her and narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not scared of the dark," she half snapped back at him, her golden orbs flickering at him. "There's something farther down there."

"How do you know?"

She shrugged and looked passed him and farther down the cave. "It's not exactly that, though. I just feel that if we keep on going that something bad is going to happen."

"Relax," Joshua reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "If anything bad happens you're not going to get hurt."

"Do you think I carry this huge ass thing on my back just for looks?" She gritted her sharp teeth and looked out at all of the others. "I'm not bull shitting over here. If we go farther down I know that something bad is going to happen. We need to leave."

"You can't be an adventurer if you're not willing to face danger."

"You also can't be an adventurer if you don't listen to your gut."

"Listen, if it looks like something bad is going to happen," the leader of the group turned around and signaled Moro-toro to keep on going. "Then we'll turn back. Until then, we keep on going."

Mira watched the others turn around and continue to go farther down the cave. She remained still, watching them go and disappear behind a bend in the cave and the fire's light disappear. She could still see, though- she didn't need fire or a crystal to help her see in a pitch black darkness such as this. She turned her head to where she knew the exit to be and then farther down to where her companions had gone.

"I hate adventurers," she whispered to herself before moving to catch up with the rest. It didn't take her long and it looked as if Joshua had been waiting for her because when she spotted the group he'd been turned around facing in her direction. She walked up to him and nodded and the pair rejoined the rest.

Moro-toro slowed and held his hand up to silence the others from asking questions before they even had a chance to start. His fire spell went out, leaving everyone in dark. Or so they thought. Even without the fire there was a faint light illuminating off of the walls of the cave. With this odd revelation out they continued on, slower this time, with Moro-toro dropping into the middle of the group while Galgabishk took his rightful place at the lead.

Then, they turned and almost right around the corner there was a dead end. The strange thing wasn't the dead end, though, it was a swirling vortex that sat in the center of the floor. They all stared before coming closer and surrounding it, a few of them daring to lean over and look into it. "What do you think it is?"

"It looks like a… transporation-wation vortex." The Tarutaru looked down as well and immediately thwacked Alan's leg when he saw the Hume's hand coming out to touch the vortex out of the corner of his eye. "Don't touch it, stupid!"

"Why not?"

"It's a transportation vortex!"

"So shouldn't we see where it goes?"

"No." Moro-toro shook his head, and his cheeks and chest appeared to puff up in the glowing vortex's light. "No one in town mentioned-wentioned a vortex being out here which means that it's either broken-woken or it's not supposed to be here. Sometimes vortexes appear for no weason and if you're unlucky enough to stumble upon one you should never ever touch it."

"Why?"

"Because it either kills you or dumps you into a random place," Mira stated, tailed flickering while she eyed the vortex curiously but with an air of caution. "Random places being the middle of the ocean, a Beastman village or even in the earth."

"They can do that?"

"Mm. Vortexes like that are extremely deadly. Because the places that they connect to are literally completely random- you could be dropped off miles under the ocean or stuck inside of a wall. Normal vortexes are set by mages who already put a spell somewhere else, so they're safe for travel. These things, though," she pointed a black claw at the vortex. "Are just a freak phenomenon that people say happen because the magic gets trapped. No one really knows how they form, though, just that they're rare and shouldn't be screwed around with." Mira looked away from the vortex and at the place that they had entered the dead end from. "And we really, really have to leave."

"Don't start up with that again. No one's touching the vortex and there's not even a monster in here."

"And doesn't that strike you as odd?" Nari blinked and crooked his head before looking over at Mira. "There weren't any monsters in here, were there?"

"We need to leave." Mirasaros urged again and pointed towards the exit. "I hear water."

"Well of course you hear water," Galgabishk rolled his eyes and patted the wall beside him. "We're in a cave beside the ocean."

"No, I mean _I hear water._ It sounds like it's coming down the cave."

"I have a bad feeling-weeling," Moro-toro bit his lip and bounced on his feet. "I wanna leave."

"Oh, come on, not you too!"

"Mithra have good ears!" The Tarutaru hobbled over to Mira and nudged her leg. "Can you pickie-wickie me up? I can't wun as fast as you can."

"I'm leaving." Mira picked Moro-toro up set him on her shoulder. "Hold on tight, okay Moro? I'm going go pretty fast."

"Wait, Moro-toro, if you leave us we won't have any light."

"Here, I have a wight crystal-ristle for you." Moro-toro reached into one of the pockets of his tunic and held out two light crystals for Galgabishk to take. He took them, grudgingly, and Alan took another two. "One for each!"

"I don't like leaving people behind, but, I don't feel like dieing in here either." Mira put her great axe on her back, careful that she wasn't hurting Moro-toro. "If you all don't want to die, then please leave. In any case, I'll be outside waiting for you. Moro-toro, are you alright on my back?"

"Yes mam! But I can't cast any fire-wire spells without my hands free."

"I'll be fine. Mithra have good ears, remember?" She smiled before making a step for the exit. "I wish you all the best of luck. Good-bye for now." She then stepped around the corner, leaving the rest to do what they would and then starting her walk back to the mouth of the cave.

She traveled without any light and she could tell that this was making the Tarutaru on her back highly uncomfortable. He had his arms wrapped around her throat a little too tightly. She couldn't blame him, though. He couldn't see in the dark. She moved quickly and at some points on all fours when the inclination was too high for her to feel totally comfortable going only on her feet. It wasn't too long before she could hear the sounds of the ocean, or to notice that the cave floor had small streams of water trickling down it. She moved faster and was internally grateful when she saw light up ahead. She quickened her steps but halted when she saw water rush down and wash up against her feet, almost knocking her off balance.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you later," she regained her footing and used the side of the wall to help steady herself. Then the entrance came into view and Moro-toro gave a sigh of relief when he saw it as well. Mira walked the rest of the way to the mouth of the cave and stopped once she reached it. "Moro, the water… it's risen."

"Six feetsie-weetsie!" He gasped and leaned over her shoulder, pulling his hood back to reveal that he had light green hair tied back into a bun. "Oh no!"

She looked down as a wave crashed up, sending water rushing past her ankles and into the cave below. "Damn it, I told them that they should leave."

"What should we do?"

"What can we do? If we go back down there I don't think we can come back up." She bit her lip and looked between the quickly rising water to the inside of the cave. "Moro, do you think you could make a dam?"

"By casting stone?" The Tarutaru sighed heavily and was silent for a few seconds before looking down. "Put me down and watchie my back!"

Mira set the Tarutaru down and he took in a deep breath before beginning to cast his spell. He cast stone, sending rocks down and into the water and recasting the spell as quickly as he could. The rocks went in over and over again, slowly building up but also being knocked down by the rushing water. She looked down and saw the look of concentration molded onto the Tarutaru's face, along with beads of sweat starting to build up on his brow. She took in a breath and looked back, perking her ears up and listening carefully for the sound of foot steps.

"I got it!" Moro-toro cried out before swaying and falling back, taking in deep breaths of air and using a now wet hand to wipe his forehead. "Lookie Mira! But I dunno how long it's gonna hold up. The water is getting really meanie."

Mira glanced over at the dam before reaching into a pouch and pulling out a small vial with yellow liquid inside of it. "Here, Moro, take this. It's an ether. Rest and drink that just in case you need to recast stone."

"What? Wh-where are you going? You're leaving me all alonie-wonie?"

"I'll be back." She promised and gently laid her hand on his shoulder before turning around and heading back down. She could have probably slid her way down with how wet the inside of the cave was getting. She didn't have to go too far until she spotted two figures trying to make their way up the passage. "Nari! Joshua!"

"Mira?"

"Joshua, I'm up here! Hurry up, the cave is going to flood soon!"

"Yeah, we noticed." Joshua laughed back and almost slipped. "It's gettin' really dangerous."

"You're a red mage, aren't you? Cast fire to dry out the water on the ground and run up."

She heard the two muttering before Joshua yelled at her to stand back. She moved farther up and pushed herself against the wall before a fire spell roared past her, drying out the ground and walls. Nari and Joshua then climbed up, much faster than before. It wasn't long before they were where Mira was standing. "Hey, Mira." Nari smiled sheepishly and waved at her, trying to remove the signs of stress from his face. "I almost thought we weren't going to make it. The water was starting to come down like a centimeter thick."

"Moro-toro cast stone over and over again to make a dam. But I don't know how long it's going to last. Where's Galgabishk and Alan?"

"I don't even know. We left a little after you guys did." Joshua shrugged before holding his light crystal up. "Does Moro-toro need some help casting stone?"

"I think he would appreciate it."

"Alright." Joshua took in a deep breath before he walked passed her and closer towards his intended destination.

"Why are you here, Mira?"

"I wanted to be sure you guys were alright." She gave Nari a half-smile before stepping past him and facing towards the deeper parts of the cave. "I'm just going to go down a little farther, alright? I want to see if Galgabishk and Alan are on their way up."

"Don't stay too long," he finally warned after he hadn't said anything for a few seconds. The two parted ways and Mira continued down. She walked for only two minutes until she heard three male voices echoing against the cave walls. She hurried herself and came upon the scene of Galgabishk leaning over Alan.

"What the hell are you two doing just sitting there?" Mira had to hold back the urge to scream and throw something blunt and heavy at their heads. "Get up! This cave is going to flood!"

"I think I broke my leg," Alan called back, gritting his teeth his pain. "I-I-I can't move it."

Mira half-slid the rest of the way until she was at their side. She looked down at what Galgabishk was looking at and hissed when she saw how his leg was twisted at an awkward angle. "Okay…" she wiped her forehead before she looked up at Galgabishk. "Do you think you could pick him up?"

"I don't know how I could carry him without falling." Galgabishk whispered in response before tightening his grip on his light crystal. "But I have rope."

"Pull it out, tie him onto your back." Mira set her hand on Alan's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Alan, do you think you could handle being tied on his back? I don't think I can make a splint for your leg, it'd be dangling…."

"Just stop talking." He gave her a pained smile and nodded rapidly. "Just do it. I don't wanna drown down here."

"Alright, the rope-" her ears twitched and she turned to look over her shoulder, hands pausing in their movements.

"What's wrong?"

"Hurry. Hurry up." She didn't even answer his question and instead grabbed Alan by the shoulders and lifted him up. He screamed out in pain as she pushed him over Galgabishk's shoulder and started tying him down as quickly as she possibly could. Then she quickly tied a knot that Kryv had showed her during their training and then pushed Galgabishk forward. "Go, go, go."

Then, she heard it again. The sound of that rushing water. She turned her head and her eyes widened in horror as a wave of water came roaring down at the trio and smashed into them.

* * *

_Cryptic…._


	9. Unapt Return

**Chapter Nine: Unapt Return  
**

Mira was knocked right off of her feet when the water had come roaring down the tunnel. She gasped and would have been washed down with the water if a bulky arm hadn't whipped out and grabbed her torso. The water ran past them, coming down before it came to a halt. She spit water out and looked over to see Galgabishk right beside her.

"What the hell was that?"

"The dam must be breaking," Mira pulled away from Galgabishk's arm and turned to look down the cave passageway. "Or a large wave might have just crashed over."

"Let's just get the hell out of here. Alan needs a medic and I ain't too keen on drowning."

The two marched up, climbing carefully but quickly over the slick stones that promised to be their death if they didn't drown first. They'd only been one minute into their climb when Galgabishk noticed that Mira had stopped and was leaning over a deformed rock. "What the hell are you doing? Let's get out of here!"

"I'm coming," Mira yelled back before picking something up and following after him. The water was coming more frequently now, not in powerful wave but in small ripples that scared the trio enough to tell them to get a move on. Galgabishk almost slipped several times but regained his footing with Mira at his side to steady him before he fell over. Alan was doing his best not to scream out in pain but she could smell the pain coming off of his body.

"-shk!"

"What's the sound?"

"They're calling for us," Mira answered and pushed on Galgabishk's back to urge him forward. The moment light from the entrance appeared Galgabishk threw the light crystal against the wall. It shattered and fell to the ground before Mira stepped over it. Then the rest of their team appeared, all of them standing and looking fairly panicked while Moro-toro and Joshua were still trying to focus their magic.

"We're here!"

"A-are we ou-out-t yet?"

"Not yet Alan, hang in there." Galgabishk finished the last feet up to entrance and set his hand on the cave well and sagged. "I am never going in here again."

"Are you two alright?" Mira asked as she joined Galgabishk, directing her question at the two mages who were casting stone over and over again to replace the stones that the water was knocking down. They both nodded and cast stone once more before they both dropped to their knees for rest.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Nari declared as he looked to where the beach was.

"What about the rippie-tidie?" Moro-toro asked as he looked up and wiped sweat off of his brow and onto his tunic sleeve. Nari gritted his teeth and clenched his hand into a fist, his mind working hard to make out some sort of a plan. There were trees on either side of their route back to the beach, but would it be enough to stop them from being carried out and into the ocean?

"We'll just have to chance it." Joshua stated before he stood back up and looked back at the others. "Holy shit! What happened to Alan?"

"I-I broke my leg."

"Well now we've really gotta get out of here. Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first. We need to get Alan out." Galgabishk replied before he stepped out and looked at the others. "Wish me luck." With those words he jumped down, plopping into the water and then swimming for the shore. The dam kept the riptide out for the most part, but it looked as if it was going to collapse at any given moment. Once Galgabishk was out of sight Joshua went next with Moro-toro clinging onto his back for dear life. The two disappeared around a bend of trees and Nari then turned to look over at Mira.

"Ladies first," he told her and gave her a half-felt flirty grin as he extended an arm out to the water.

"I-I… I-I can't swim."

"You- you _what?"_

"I said I can't swim!"

"Oh goddess!" He set his hands on either side of his head and looked as if he desperately wanted to panic. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm really,_ really_ sorry."

He groaned and Mira's lips drew into a fine line, her tail moving back and forth in a nervous motion. "Just- get on my back." His eyes remained glued to the heavy object on her back and then to the mysterious sack she was carrying before turning around. "I guess you can't leave that axe behind, can you?"

Mira bit her lip before she took the axe off of her back and approached the edge of the cave's mouth. She passed the thing covered in the blanket to the Hume and then shut her eyes. Nari watched her, wondering exactly what she was doing and yelling out when she suddenly held the axe above her head and threw it.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill someone?"

"There's a reason I listened first!" She pulled the blanket out of his arms and then stuck it underneath one of her arms, checking to be sure it wouldn't be washed out of her grip before she went behind Nari and latched onto his torso. "I'm ready."

"A-alright. On the count of three: one, two, three!" The two jumped off together and Nari began swimming towards the shore with Mira in tow. "Mi-Mira, kick your legs!"

Mira did as she was told, kicking her legs and twitching as rocks from the dam gave loose and tumbled over. Nari swore loudly and started swimming even harder than he had before, fighting against the current that had been unleashed on them due to a section of the dam breaking. He grabbed onto one of the trees, holding onto it as the tide pulled itself back and tried to take the two of them with it. Then, as the water pushed back forward he let go and used the movement of the water to carry them closer to shore.

When they merged out of the trees Galgabishk ran into the water and swam out to meet them. He picked a half-drowned Mira off of Nari's back and then took both of them back to land. They were both dumped unceremoniously on the sand and rolled onto their sides, gasping for air.

"I hate this place," Nari complained loudly as he laid flat out on his back. Once he gathered his bearings he sat up and looked over at Alan. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"We need to get him into Selbina," Moro-toro and Joshua replied in unison as they crouched on either side over their patient's leg.

"Hey, Mira," Galgabishk looked over at the black maned Mithra and coughed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She answered before she sat up and readjusted the lump inside of the blanket that was sitting on her lap.

"What is that?"

She held her arm up to silence him before she rose to her knees, swallowing as she searched for the axe she'd thrown. Upon spotting it tangled in the root of a tree she set the blanket down and told Galgabishk to watch it before running over. She waited until the tide had drawn itself into the sea before running over and yanking her axe out and then making a mad dash back to the dry sand before the water had a chance to rise again. Once she was safe she checked her axe, taking in a deep breath and narrowing her eyes on a giant crab that was scuttling nearby.

The group had been picking up Alan to carry him to Selbina when Mira had reappeared carrying a dead crab. They looked over at her but didn't say anything and she only nodded before she used her free arm to pick up her blanket. She stuck the blanket on her back, sticking it behind her axe so that she could held carry Alan. They started moving, one person on each of the injured man's limbs with Moro-toro underneath him to support his torso.

When they arrived in Selbina they immediately took Alan to the doctor. The man had yelled at them before opening the door and upon seeing the sorry state of the poor boy ordered the lot to carry him inside and put him on one of the beds. Then they were kicked out just as soon as they had come in, leaving them to look at the door and then at themselves.

"I need to go find someone," Mira looked down at the dead crab she had underneath her arm before adjusting her gaze to the Tarutaru. "Moro, has anyone been talking about a missing person?"

"Um…" Moro-toro sniffled, pressing his hands on either side of his head before nodding. "Yeah… the lady-wady and her husband over by the docks, I thinkie."

"Can you take me to them?"

Moro sighed and nodded, slowly leading Mira through the streets and over to the dock. Everyone else followed, out of a lack of knowing what to do next, all of them making a note not to look at the ocean that had nearly claimed all of their lives. The Tarutaru had to retrace his steps a few times before he pointed at a woman who was sitting down on her porch overlooking the sea. Mira thanked him, setting down the crab she'd been holding before gingerly pulling the blanket off of her back.

She walked up the porch, being mindful not to track too much dirt on the woman's porch. "Miss?" Mira held the blanket she'd been carrying from the cave, her tail unmoving and touching the floor. "I think this is your son."

"I can't believe you had me hold a dead body," Nari whined at Mira, shivering at the mere thought of the body that had been in the blanket being anywhere near him. Mira gave a tiny chuckle in response before rubbing the back of her neck. After the woman had taken the blanket and started sobbing loudly Mira had removed herself from the porch and everyone had gone strait to the tavern. She'd given Dom the dead crab before joining everyone else at the table for a quiet sit down. Everyone had been quiet for a few minutes before Nari had broken the silence with his complaint.

"How'd you know that the cave was going to flood?" Galgabishk slid in before too much time had passed for another silence to come on.

"I just felt like something bad was going to happen." Mira tried to run her hands through her hair and found that her ribbons had gotten tangled up. "My gut just told me."

"Uugh." Moro-toro rubbed his temples and shut his eyes, his jaw visibly tightening. "I don't thinkie I've ever casty-wasty so many spells wike that."

"You guys were awesome." Mira grinned and set her hands on Moro-toro's back, squeezing it gently and feeling the knots that had appeared from his rapid spell casting. "Jeez. If we hadn't had you and Joshua with us I think everyone would've died."

"Now what in the world happened to all of you?" Arika walked up and eyed everyone with a concerned look locked in. "And where's that other fella that's always with you? All of you look like you just went in for a swim with the kraken."

"Can I get some milk, please Arika?"

"I'd like a lot of beer."

"May I have apple juice, please?"

"I want apple juice too…."

"Beer. And food. Just anything." Galgabishk finished their order with that as he rubbed his forehead. "We're going to have our dinner early today."

Arika looked between all of them before she said, "okay then" and went off to tell the cook to get some food and to get their drinks ready.

The group ate their fill of food and enjoyed their drinks. When they were done it wasn't even time for the sun to set, leaving them with some time to waste. And they did it by remaining where they were and either talking quietly amongst one another or just sitting. Then, just like the first time, Nari broke the silence. "How can you not know how to swim?"

"Who?" Moro-toro asked weakly as he lifted his head up off of the table.

"Mirasaros."

"Eh? You don't know how to swimmie?"

"I was never taught." Mira brought her mug of milk up to her lips to hide the lower half of her face. "Is it really so important?"

"So that's why Nari was carrying you on his back." Galgabisk mused as he leaned back in his seat. "I'd thought that you'd banged your head or something."

Mira blanched, if that was possible for her, and took a gulp of milk before setting the jug down on the table and then setting her fingers in her hair. She started to work on removing the ribbons from her hair, a task that she'd had to do many times before but had never liked. It took her several long, annoying minutes but eventually she'd gotten most of the ribbon out of hair except for one piece that had been tangled in a hair knot. She now had this part in front of her face and was starting to get tempted to just use her claws to cut through the knot and free the trapped ribbon. But just as she was getting ready to give up it freed itself. "I need to go brush my hair." She rose from the table and pulled out her wallet to pay for her share of the food but was stopped by Galgabishk.

"I'll pay for it." He told her as he grabbed her wrist and looked up at her.

Mira paused, studying his face before she nodded. "Alright. I'll be back soon."

"You wanna go see Alan withie me, Miwa?" Moro-toro hopped a bit in his seat and looked up at her with hopeful eyes. She smiled and nodded, already having the same idea in her mind and feeling that having company wouldn't hurt. She then left the table and walked into her room, shutting the door and then leaning against it. She rested her head against the wooden frame and shut her eyes, taking some time to get a breather before she walked over to her chair and sat down.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her trusty hair brush and started to rid her hair of knots. The dangerous waters had done a number to it. And as she looked down at her legs she then started to notice that her armor had already been chaffed and had small cuts in some places. She probably looked like an absolute mess. It wouldn't be surprising after the nightmare she'd had today. But at least she'd been able to pay off part of her debt to the tavern owners by getting that crab. She only needed to get a few more.

Mira brushed her hair and retied it back with her soggy ribbon, running her fingers through it just to be sure that it was smoothed down before getting up and leaving her room. She passed the table and Moro-toro slid off of his seat and wobbled after her while promising the others that he would tell them how Alan was.

"I'm sowwy if I seemed a little creepy," Moro sighed, ringing his hands and looking down at his feet. His words had come after they'd walked out of the tavern and were almost half way to where Alan was supposed to be.

"Creepy?"

"Yeah, following you around earlier." He lifted his head up and looked up at her, brow furrowed. "It's just… I got weally homesick. I'm used to being in Windurst and when I saw you I wanted to get a wittle closer 'cause you're a Mithra."

"It's fine." She smiled and licked her chapped, salty lips to give them some moisture. He gave her back a cheeky smile and stopped rubbing his hands nervously. They walked up the steps to the doctor's house and knocked on the door and were greeted by an elderly woman that was probably the doctor's wife. She led them into another room where Alan was laying on a bed sleeping.

"Alan!" Moro quietly cried before running over and climbing onto a chair that was set beside the bed. Mirasaros walked up to join him, looking down at the Hume and then at his now broken leg. He seemed well enough, but she wouldn't know until they spoke to the doctor. Then someone gently prodded her in the back and she turned to see the man himself giving her a somewhat irritated stare. Taking this as a sign she walked out, Moro-toro hopping off of the chair and following after her. The doctor took them out of the room, shut the door and then sighed heavily.

"What in the world were you all doing?"

"We were looking in a cave," Moro-toro began, raising his arms up and bouncing on his legs. "And then we went all the way downie and we foundie this vortex that was all swirlie and stuff! Then Miwasaros told us to move so I got on her back and we went all the way back to a cave. It was beside the ocean-wocean and when we came back the water had risen almost six feet!"

"What?" The doctor looked prepared to hit both of them in the head with his cane. "You went into the cave at the beach? Are you all insane?"

"We didn't realize that the tide was going to wise so high!"

"Well it only happens once a month!"

"No one told us!"

"Where does the water go?" Mira interrupted so that she could snip the bud of the argument that was getting ready to bloom. "I mean, if the cave floods once a month then where does the water that goes in the cave go? I only saw a dead end."

The doctor grumbled and rubbed the pointed joints in his fingers. "Small holes at the bottom. Just big enough to let the water gradually leak out after the high tide has passed but not large enough for anyone to fit through, let alone a group of suicidal adventurers. I also heard that someone found the Sander's boy in there."

"Mira did!"

"You," he pointed a gnarled finger at her and narrowed his eyes at her through his spectacles. "You found the Sander's dead boy in the cave and carried his corpse out from the cave all the way from in there, through the rip tide and back into Selbina along with your poor friend?"

"Ah…" Mira resisted the urge to take a step back from the old man and instead opted for grabbing onto her wrist. "I did."

"Altana bless you." He shook his head and rubbed the top of his nearly bald head. "I don't understand why you did it but at least now that poor boy can be put to rest properly and his family doesn't have to worry anymore."

"Oh."

"He ran away from home, heaven knows why," the doctor readjusted his glasses and took in a breath. "My guess is that he somehow wandered into that cave and slipped and broke his leg. He probably couldn't get himself out. Must have died while crying for help. Was only about six years old." Despite just readjusted his glasses he pulled them off and cleaned them with a small clothe he took from his pocket. "You are one strange thing, Mithra. First you stumble into Selbina after surviving the Bogy and then you go off and do something like this." She heard Moro-toro gasp and glanced down at him, although the doctor seemed to just ignore him. "Either way, it's a good thing you found the boy's body when you did. The salt here makes the corpses decay even faster than usual and mixed with the heat the rotting is increased even more. I'm sure you already saw." He put his glasses back onto and looked back down at her. "Your friend should be alright, though. Brought him in time. Come back in the morning to pick him up and move him into the inn. I only have so much space available."

"Sir, what is the boy's name?"

"His name was Kyle."

"Thank you."

Mira bowed and looked at Moro to silently ask him if he was ready to leave. He nodded and with another thank you and a brief goodbye they walked back to the inn together in silence. They stepped in and saw that everyone was in the same spot that they had been before they'd left. Mira had barely sat down when Moro got onto his own seat and yelled: "Mirasaros was the one who fought against the Bogy!"

Joshua choked into his apple juice, sputtering and actually making some of it come out of his nose. "Wh-what?" He choked while thumping his chest.

"She did, she did! The doctor said so!" He clapped his hands and then tilted his head back as if remembering something. "Oh! And the doctor said that Alan was gonna be alright and that we should pick him up tomorrow."

"You are the weirdest damn Mithra I have ever met." Galgabishk grunted as his eye twitched and started drinking his beer.

"I am not _that_ weird." She fumed and crossed her legs as her ears flattened.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I had no reason to. Besides, Nari, all of you were bad mouthing me." She stuck her tongue out at him and even pulled her bottom eyelid down.

* * *

One day had passed and Alan had been moved from the doctor's house back into the tavern. He seemed fairly pleased with himself for some reason, saying something about getting back at his father as he sat up in bed. Mira laughed at him before she left to spend the afternoon crab hunting. She reappeared at dusk with crabs stuffed inside of a net and gladly handed them over to Dom.

The next morning Mira gave her good-byes to the small group of people she'd managed to make friends with before leaving Selbina. She went to the outpost first to see Bi'sou-ou and learned soon after her arrival that he'd already left to return to San d'Oria. She thanked them and then left, ready to depart on her own journey to head back to the Elvaan kingdom capital.

She was more than grateful when she entered into the La Theine Plateau. The extreme heat that riddled Valkurm Dunes was starting to become more than what she was used to. The lower temperatures was happily excepted, even though the rest of her trip was now going to be done all up hill.

* * *

Three days passed when she reached West Ronfaure and it was going to take her another day and a half to walk through the woods. She'd gone nearly halfway through when a familiar scent amongst the wood and birds tickled at her senses.

She deviated from her original path and jogged over to the river and let out a cry of happiness when she spotted a man wearing slacks and a straw hat fishing. He turned and blinked when Mira came sprinting towards him.

"Kryv!"

"Mira!" He jumped up to avoid being run off by her, pulling back his straw hat and looking over at her. "Where've you been?"

"In Valkurm Dunes."

"I can tell. You smell."

"Oh, jee, thanks a lot." She set her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes.

"Here I'd thought you'd been gobbled up by a crazy orc."

"I did forget to tell you where I went, didn't I?"

"Yep. That's alright, though, your little Moogle person told me that you were gone."

"She did?"

"Mm-hmm. She was all crouched up in a corner, too." He started reeling in his fishing line and sniffed. "When I opened up the door she was in the back of the room. 'M-master? Is that you? Have you come to save me? I… I've been so lonely. Sob.'"

"What!"

"I'm just kidding."

"Kryv! You scared me."

"My bad." He pulled his fishing line back and scratched the side of his head. "You really need to take a bath."

"Okay, okay; I smell. But I don't have a bath tub yet."

He raised an eyebrow at this and crossed his arms, being careful not to swing the fishing line around too much and get it caught on something. "I do. You can clean yourself up at my house." He picked up his fishing bucket and looked down just to be sure he had enough fish before pointing towards the north. "'Cause if I didn't offer Maiev would somehow find out and hurt me. Maybe. Depends."

"I'll take the offer of a bath," Mira giggled and Kryv nodded at her before heading off towards the trees instead of the main road. "Er, Kryv, where are you going?"

"Main road is for sissies." He answered over his shoulder and waved for her to follow him. "This way is faster, I promise wild kitten."

Mira shrugged to herself and followed after the Samurai. True to his word they arrived at the gatehouse thirty minutes before it was going to shut itself up. Mira grinned and twirled once as she passed underneath the stone arch. Then, the area in front of the gatehouse revealed itself and she took in a deep breath.

"Wow! I'm actually here." She sighed and smoothed her hair down with a large smile. Kryv chuckled at her and then pushed his hat off his head, yawning loudly. They went into the street and headed in the direction of Kryv's home. The crowds were thick as always but once they reached the residential area the number of people thinned out and Mira didn't have to fight not to be crushed as she walked. They were only a few houses away when Mira gasped, her ears going up and Kryv turning to look at her questionably. "Atoke? Atoke!" She started running towards him and by the time the tall Elvaan had turned around Mira was already in the air.

"Who- _Mira!"_ The last word came out as a loud grunt as the Mithra literally jumped into the air and tackled him. He'd almost fallen over but managed to catch her and maintain his balance. "Hey, hey! What're you doin' here?"

"Atoke!" Her tail wagged and she squeezed him tightly for a few seconds before releasing him and dropping to the ground. "I'm back!"

He laughed and set his hands on her shoulders, smiling broadly. "Welcome back."

* * *

_Cryptic...._


	10. Brief Sojourn

**Chapter Ten: Brief Sojourn**

Mira purred as she let herself marinate in the hot, steaming water, resting against the side of the tub. Her body was letting off sighs of relief and for what felt like the longest time she just sat and let the hot water boil and melt off her stress.

Kryv had the perfect idea when it came to baths- this bath wasn't like the ones she'd been in before. It was like a giant… bowl. It was the best thing that she could come up with to describe it. She could actually sit in it and had plenty of room to stretch herself out. He'd told her as he'd shown her the bathtub that it was styled after the eastern styled bathrooms. Onsen was what he'd called it, or so she thought. Onsen- or was it onscent?- were eastern hot springs. Giant tubs of beautiful, blissful hot water to just sit and relax in. She was enjoying it more than enough to start thinking that if she ever became rich that she'd have a bathtub just like this in her own home.

She'd been scrubbing soap in her long ebony hair when she'd heard a female voice outside of the door. Was it Kryv's girlfriend? Mira couldn't even remember her name, as shameful as that was. But a moment later she heard Kryv yell something at the tall Elvaan woman and was granted a pass. Maiev, was it? Mira smiled to herself before taking the bucket and dumping the water over her head. She was almost done and just needed to be sure she didn't have any dirt left on her.

Mira got out of the tub and used the towel that had been left for her to dry herself off. She wrapped the towel around her torso and looked around, searching for something that she needed very badly if she wanted to leave the bathroom. After some searching and realizing that it really wasn't there, she approached the door and opened it just a notch. "Kryv? Um, where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Here," a deep female voice answered her and a few seconds later Maiev's slender frame appeared at the door. She held out some folded clothing through the crack in the door. "Wear these. Your armor needs to be washed before you put it on again."

"Ah, thank you." Mira responded slowly, fairly embarrassed with the idea that her armor smelled that bad. She used one hand to take what had been given to her before shutting the door and then setting it down on a small chair that was near the door. She adjusted her towel before unfolding them and looking at what had been given to her. They looked a bit… large.

"It looks like she came back in one piece, hm?" Kryv remarked as he leaned back in his chair and sipped some tea from his steaming cup.

"Mm." Glowatoke nodded slowly and opted for sitting and watching the fire burn. Mira was still inside of the bathroom washing up from her travels. She'd been in there for a while, but it was to be expected. She probably hadn't been able to bathe for a while and she must have been traveling for a long time- not to mention that there was something about women and baths that made them take a long time in them.

"Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you, Maiev."

The woman nodded and came to sit down, taking a seat next to the sofa beside Kryv. Glowatoke was sitting in a loveseat, although his long limbs he was easily taking up most of the space. The Elvaan scooted closer to the Hume she held her affections for and sighed before checking to be sure that the pin in her hair was held in place. "So, Glowatoke," she began, knowing that Kryv was unlikely to start any form of conversation. "Is Mira your lover?"

Kryv choked on his tea and she immediately looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Eh, no," Glowatoke laughed and quickly shook his head. "No, no she ain't."

"So you're just acquaintances then?"

"Hm," he tilted his head back and then gave a mixture of a nod and a shrug. "She's a friend, and my student."

"Aah, I see." She looked at him and rubbed the pad of one of her fingers against the cup. "Where was she?"

"Valkurm Dunes."

"She must have been gone for a while."

"She was. About a month, I think." He rested his chin on the top of his spider like knuckles and crossed his legs. "S'good to see her back. She looked happy."

Maiev smiled and let out a soft, chuckling breath, lightly touching her bottom lip with her pointer and middle fingers. "That girl, though, she looks so young."

"She is." Glowatoke nodded in agreement, his ink colored eyes flickering to Kryv for just a second when the man shifted in his seat. "I think she's only like, fifteen or seventeen, but I dunno."

"You don't?"

"No. We met because she tripped over me when I was asleep on the sidewalk," he seemed to miss the raised eyebrow that Maiev made. "I woke up and as I was walking away she asked me where we were." He laughed and uncrossed his legs just so that he could re-cross them in the opposite position. "I realized that she was lost so I took her to the residential area but she didn't even have a Mog House. So I let her spend the night and she ended up staying. She's a good girl. She has a knack for fighting and came here to San d'Oria with the hope of becoming an adventurer. She definitely didn't prepare, but, she got her own Mog just before she left for Valkurm Dunes a month ago."

Maiev nodded just as she heard the bathroom door creak. "Kryv? Um, where are my clothes?"

"Your clothes?"

"Yeah."

"Here," Maiev rose from the couch and walked over to the bathroom door, picking up some folded clothing on the way. "Wear these. Your armor needs to be washed before you put it on again."

"Ah, thank you," the young Mithra looked uncomfortable as she took the clothes and then shut the door. Maiev left to go into the kitchen, humming to herself as she checked on the food that Kryv's Moogle was preparing. As she was stepping out of the kitchen Mira came out as well looking down at herself and seeming fairly bewildered. "These clothes," Mira admonished, her tail touching the floor and her ears lowered. "They're really, really large."

"I would have given you Kryv's clothes since you're more his size," Maiev quirked an eyebrow as she set some food down on a table between the sofa and loveseat. She gave Kryv a quick look to silently tell him he was forbidden to touch what was on the plate before she walked over to the Mithra. "But it's improper for a lady to wear a man's clothing so I gave you mine. It's the smallest dress I have. Here," she grabbed a pin from her hair, stuck it between her teeth and spun Mira around so that her back was to her. Then she took both hands and pulled the cloth at Mira's shoulders back until they were bunched behind her neck. She then took the pin she had between her teeth and used it to pin the dress together. The dress was fitting and extended down to her knees, meant to fit to her form but be comfortable so that she could both show her bodily grace in her looks and stride. It was a dark red with long sleeves brimmed with golden edges. She wore the colors of her kingdom with pride. It fit her perfectly- _her,_ not the Mithra. Maiev's shoulders weren't much broader than Mira's but it was enough to where the Elvaan needed to pin it back so that it wouldn't slid off of the girl's shoulders. The dress was baggy on Mira and the sleeves dripped past her fingertips and even the bottom of the dress of it was at Mira's ankles. The girl was a tiny thing; that was for certain. "There you are."

"Ah! Thank you," Mira turned around and lifted her arms up to experiment before walking over to Kryv and gently nudging his leg. "See? I smell good now."

"Good. Ain't nothin' worse than a smelly cat. 'Cept for maybe a wet dog."

Mira shook her head before walking over to where Glowatoke was sitting. He smiled at her, uncrossing his legs and scooting over so that she could have room. She gratefully sat down and laid her tail down across her lap, sighing contently. She wasn't even home but Kryv's house already made her feel cozy, although she was doing her best to ignore that plate of snacks that was nearby her.

"Eat," Maiev gestured to the plate she'd set out on the table. "You must be hungry after traveling so far."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Kryv usually never has any house guests unless it's on official business so I'd like for the both of you to enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you," Mira bowed her head before reaching out and picking some grapes off of the table. "Want some Atoke?"

"So Mira, where are you from?" Maiev asked curiously as she leaned back so that Kryv could reach passed her for a slice of bread.

Mira held her hand up as she chewed on a grape, swallowing and chuckling before she answered. "Atoke asked me the same question."

"And you didn't answer me, either."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well," Mira rolled a plump grape between a finger and her thumb. "I don't know. It just doesn't seem all that important to me."

"You should take pride in where you're from. Surely your previous home was important to you?"

Mira paused, sticking a grape between her lips and eating it so that she had time to gather her answer. "Not particularly. I don't come from anywhere, really, which is why I didn't answer Atoke before."

"You have to have come from somewhere. Your skin is pure white while other Mithra's is tanned. Are you from a foreign country?"

"Ah, well… Bastok."

"Bastok?"

"Yes mam."

Maiev lifted an eyebrow and moved her head to face just a bit to the side. "I've never heard of Mithra living in Bastok."

"No, I suppose not," Mira laughed and ate another grape. "To be honest with you I don't actually know where I was born, but it probably wasn't in Bastok. I was taken there when I was a small child. I didn't live too closely to the city, though."

"Oh?"

"The people there didn't and don't take much of a liking to me." Mira stated with a small smile before she swallowed another grape.

"Well that's not a place for a young lady to be. The area around Bastok is where the Dark Knights hide and there isn't even any proper housing in the places around Bastok." Maiev's brow furrowed and Kryv looked at her before suddenly noticing that he'd gotten toast crumbs all over himself. "And you're living by yourself now?"

"Yes."

Maiev looked rather uncomfortable and Kryv even glanced up at her while he picked crumbs off of his shirt and flicked them onto the floor. "But you're still such a young girl."

Mira smiled and for some reason she seemed to look grateful. "Thank you for your concerns."

"But you don't even have family in San d'Oria?"

"Ah…" Mira's golden orbs made a split-second glance over at the Elvaan beside her. "No, just Glowatoke if he can count."

"What about in Bastok?"

"I have good friends."

Maiev sighed and tightened her grip on her cup of tea. She blinked and looked over when she felt Kryv's hand on her shoulder. "Wild kitten's good," he stated calmly while he used his free hand to wipe his shirt free of any crumbs left. "She'll be fine, Maiev."

"Kry-"

"Kupo!" A Moogle popped up in front of the fireplace, presenting Mira's clothes and looking fairly pleased with itself. "Kupo, kupo! Master, I've cleaned up the nasty armor!" The Moogle looked around the room and suddenly realized that it had just teleported itself into a situation it shouldn't intrude on. "I'll put it over here, kupo," the Moogle set the clothes down on the table beside the food and quickly warped out of the room. Mira stood up a moment later and picked up the clothes on the table, excusing herself and stepping into the bathroom to presumably change.

"I wasn't trying," Maiev started after she noticed the look on Kryv's face. "To make her feel uncomfortable."

Kryv sighed, running his hands through his shortly cropped blond hair. "Maiev," he began, trying to pick his words out before he continued. "Just try not to… agh."

Maiev pursed her lips before sighing, eyelids lowering and shaking her head. "I know, Kryv. But children shouldn't grow up without being loved."

"I'm sure she had someone."

"But what about now?"

"She seems pretty loveable to the tall guy. And a lot of people grew up without their parents after the war."

"I know that," Maiev shut her eyes for a moment and then looked back at Kryv. "But that doesn't mean that it should be that way." She made a hasty glance towards Glowatoke, as if wondering she should speak, before she started on again. "I'm tired of children growing up that way."

Kryv sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to find the words to say and ultimately failing. Speaking had never been his forte while Maiev could speak strait and smoothly to people. It was for this reason that she almost always won their verbal arguments. But then again women always seemed to win arguments anyway, so it probably didn't matter too much. After he spent some time thinking he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I dunno what you can do 'bout it, Maiev."

The door to the bathroom opened and Mira stepped out in her bronze armor, seemingly pleased with the outcome. She had Maiev's dress in her arms with the pin placed on top of it and set it down on the couch's arm. "Thank you Miss Maiev. I should be heading back to my house now."

"That was fast. Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

"I am."

"I'll head out with you," Glowatoke rose from his own spot and readjusted his golden tunic, fingers just barely grazing over the various vivid colors that were embroiled on it. "Thank you for the tea."

"No prob. See ya wild kitten." Kryv didn't bother to get up from the couch but he lifted his hand up to her. "We'll have to do this again soon. As long as Maiev or Kupo does the cooking."

"Kryv!"

Mira smiled as Maiev gently thwacked his chest before she bowed and went for the door. Glowatoke followed her, his handle on the door while she bent over to pick up her things. Once her axe was latched properly on her back and her things were in order he opened the door and the two stepped out together. The air seemed colder than it had earlier for some reason, even though it had already been nighttime when she'd arrived.

Glowatoke was right beside her as she walked down the stairs and then moved to her side once they were on the street. It would take a while to get back home. Kryv's house was on the western side of San d'Oria while Mira and Glowatoke's homes were on the opposite eastern end of the capital's walls. But now they had each other to keep company which would make the walk hopefully pass by faster.

"Hey, Mira," the Elvaan set his hand on her shoulder and looked over at a small store. "You wanna have dinner at my place?"

"I should get home."

"C'mon. I should congratulate my student on returning home safely, plus you've gotta be broke." He started walking into the store with her in tow without waiting for her to answer. "And I wanna know what happened while you were gone."

* * *

After dinner Mira had been escorted back home by Glowatoke. She didn't mind, it only gave the two more time to talk. Glowatoke had been highly interested in the stories she had to tell, although she wasn't sure if it was because he found them entertaining or if they scared him. He'd nearly dropped the biscuit he'd been about to eat when she'd told him about her run in with the Bogy and he hadn't looked happy when she followed it with the incident at the cave. But as they walked home together he seemed overall proud to her, something that made her smile. The two didn't share much of a master – apprentice relationship, even though Mira certainly respected him, but in some way they were still a teacher and his student. So while he looked proud she felt proud by making him proud- in her mind it was hard to make sense of but somehow it worked.

When she returned home Kupanla had been waiting for her and had greeted her enthusiastically, making Mira feel as if she had been missed. She and Glowatoke had said their good bye and good nights to each other before he started walking back to his own home and she shut the door. She locked it and set her things down, letting out a heavy sigh and setting her things down.

"Things haven't been too boring here I hope."

"No, kupo!"

Mira chuckled and then walked over to the fishbowl that was resting by the windowsill. She leaned over, looking at the fish and tapping the glass. "Kupo!" Kupanla flew over and waved her arms in panic. "Don't tap the glass, master!"

"That's bad?"

"Yes! It might be harmless to you, kupo, but it's really loud for the fish and it's bad for it."

"Oh, um… my bad." Mira looked over at the fish and bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, fish."

After she'd spent a little more time talking to her Moogle and admiring how healthy the golden fish in the glass bowl looked Mira had gone over to where her blanket was. It seemed as if Kupanla had been taking care of it because the blanket didn't look or smell dusty. She laid it out and then stretched out across the floor, yawning loudly and then rolling onto her stomach. She'd really forgotten how comfortable this fur blanket was.

* * *

Mira had slept like the dead that night. Even though she'd heard the entire conversation at Kryv's house through the door she'd forced the subject to slip her mind so that she could focus on how wonderful it was to be back again. She'd woken up a bit later than usual and spent an hour trying to figure out exactly how much money she had before using up the rest of the day to wander the city and learn about what had happened in her absence.

The next day Mira had gone to the gatehouse to see if there was any work to be done. Before she'd never been paid for the missions she'd undertaken for the kingdom in order to exchange it towards credit in earning her own Mog house, but with that goal now accomplished she could go and actually get paid for her services. Bi'sou-ou had looked entirely unhappy to see her and if an Elvaan wearing elaborate armor hadn't been standing close behind him Mira sensed that he probably would have slammed the door in her face. He gave her some minor and fairly trivial missions which mostly entailed her running around carrying out errands about the city. The last one involved her going into Ronfaure to deliver a package to the knights stationed at the outpost there. This one had made her uneasy because she had little time to go out and be back before the gate was drawn up but she managed to keep herself on schedule. She was paid and returned home and repeated the same process the next day.

It was on the third day that Mira decided that she had enough money to take a break for the afternoon. She'd decided that she would go over to the port and looking to see the prices and bargains that the stores there had to offer. Once she was finished she started her trek back had been looking down at the basket she was carrying while eating an apple when she suddenly walked strait into someone. She fell over, strait onto her rear end, holding her basket and her apple firmly in her teeth. She was thankful for the lid she had over the basket, else all of the things she'd been carrying would have flown out across the dirty ground.

"I say! Watch where you're going!" Mira looked up to see one of the knights for the kingdom, dressed fully in his metal armor with his sword, helm and crimson tunic all equipped, looking down at her. "Oh, a new recruit, are you? That explains it! Well, far be it from me to chastise someone on his first day. Still, as a citizen of San d'Oria, you—"

"Ah, Avandale! What are you doing there?"

Mira looked to see another Elvaan walking over with a strange hairdo that reminded her of a child's drawing of a star. His face was well cut and thin, practically making him look like royalty. And the Paladin armor he was wearing, that looked incredibly sheen, only made the stereotype stick.

"Prince Trion," Mira blinked rapidly as her tail stopped moving so that she could process this information. Apparently he looked like a prince because he _was_ a prince. "I was explaining to this recruit here about what it means to be a proud citizen of San d'Oria!"

"A new recruit?" He looked from the knight to the Mithra who was still on the floor and had yet to speak, mainly due to the fact that she hadn't removed the apple from her mouth. His eye twitched out of either humor or something else before he looked back to Avandale. "Strengthen your sword arm and your stature as a knight. Thus will you best serve the glory of our great kingdom."

"San d'Oria," another voice interrupted and Mira turned to see yet another prince like figure to walk in. This time his hair was blond and much neater than the others, although he was wearing a tall hat and something that looked more like golden and browned robes than Paladin armor. "Has more than enough soldiers already, brother. Speaking of which should you not be training them, instead of bothering new recruits with talk of war?"

"You are too bold!"

"Really, Pieuje! Is that any way to speak to your brother?" Mira now had to look down the other passageway of the spider tunnels that connected the port to the northern area of San d'Oria to see someone _else_ joining this bizarre situation she was viewing. This time it was a woman. She was tall, graceful, and quite frankly absolutely beautiful. She had golden hair that was held in place by various pearls and possibly diamonds with a crimson dress that could only belong to a princess.

"I've said the truth, nothing more. The ranks of our armies could swell to bursting, and victory would still be far." Pieuje countered as he looked away from her.

"It is your head that is swollen, brother." Trion snapped back, turning away from the female who had appeared on scene to fully face his brother. "With enough numbers, we could crush the beastmen! And without having to resort to your misguided tactics!"

"My tactics, misguided? Oh, that is rich! Tell me of the tactics that lost an entire company in Batallia Downs the other day?"

"It's good you're so fond of talking, as I've never seen you wield a sword! Better to shout orders from the rear than reveal your ineptitude in actual combat!"

At this point the woman had to step between the two, holding her hands out to each of them as a signal for them to show more restraint. "Stop your quarreling, both of you! A divided leadership only creates unrest among the people, soldier and civilian alike." Her soft blue eyes looked to Mira and Avandale before she glanced between the two arguing men. "Surely you are both aware of this?"

"Oh, I suppose." Trion replied through what Mira thought was gritted teeth. The blond woman waited until she felt that the two wouldn't leap at each other's throats before she stepped out from between them. At this moment Mira pushed herself up off of the ground, dusting her rear end off before pulling her apple out of her mouth and trying to wipe the juice that had been trickling down her chin throughout the conversation as discreetly as she could. "I warn you, Pieuje, talk to me that way again and I won't be so forgiving."

"Good old Trion. Threats of violence are his only recourse when a conversation does not go his way. Like a child, he is!" Pieuje growled back before he took a sharp turn on his heel and left the premises.

"They are both like children, quick to insult and quicker to take offense! Really..." the blond woman shook her head before reaching into her pocket and offering Mira and handkerchief so that the Mithra could properly wipe her face. Trion made a sucking noise through his teeth before he also turned and left. "I must apologize for that. But ours is truly a great kingdom, and I expect you to further her glory."

"I…" Mira blinked and looked down from the woman to the handkerchief. "I'll definitely try something."

The woman laughed before she took the handkerchief back, folding it carefully before she put it away. "Those two," Avandale began with a heavy sigh, "are a handful, but they truly are the closest of brothers."

"Even as much as they insist on their childish arguments." The woman nodded in agreement, a smile playing on her face. "I should be returning, father never likes it when I am late upon returning for home. Thank you for putting up with my brash brothers, miss…?"

"Mirasaros."

"Oh, such a lovely name."

"If you don't mind me asking," Mira added as she shifted the basket she was holding. "Who are you?"

The woman blinked at first and Avandale just gave Mira a blank, indescribable stare. Then she laughed, bringing her hand up to hide her mouth before she nodded. "Please, forgive me for forgetting to introduce myself! I am Princess Claidie of San d'Oria."

Mira's eyes widened in alarm and her ears flattened down against her head as much as they could. "I-I-I'm sorry."

"Please, refrain from presenting that look of shame." Claidie smiled sweetly and gently set her hand on Mira's shoulder. "You are new to our kingdom. I do pray that she will treat you well, lady Mirasaros." The princess gave a small nod, the smile never leaving her graceful features. "And now, I must excuse myself to return home. I pray that you and I shall meet again. May Altana bless you." Claidie then turned around and left the port, leaving Avandale and Mirasaros.

"How could you _not_ know the face of Princess Claidie?"

"I've never seen a real princess before!" Mirasaros exasperated before she realized that the voice that had spoken to her was female, not male. She turned around and jumped in the air when she saw Maiev standing not too far behind her.

"You don't jump when you learn who Princess Claidie is but you leap in the air when you see me?"

"I, ah- r-right; sorry."

Maiev sighed and shook her head before walking down the stone passageway and up to Mira. "Oh, you're a newcomer, your ignorance can't be helped; I suppose. Although you should consider yourself extremely honored, to receive a blessing from a member of the royal family is one of the greatest honors you can possibly receive within this kingdom. Or anywhere, for that matter."

Mira's shoulders sank and her eyes grew even wider than before. "I- I did get blessed, didn't I?"

Maiev stared at Mira for a few moments before she laughed and patted the top of Mirasaros' head. "Calm yourself, Mira. You may be an adventurer but you are also a lady." She traced her fingers over Mira's hair before setting them underneath the Mithra's chin. "Never forget that and hold yourself with pride, no matter where it is you go. And also remember that you are now a citizen of San d'Oria. You must represent your kingdom as well." Maiev held the Mithra's eyes for a moment before she dropped her hand. "Would you like to have tea?"

"Er, tea?"

"Yes. I'd like to talk to get to know you a bit more."

Mira looked from Maiev to the basket she was carrying while her mind worked. "I, well… sure. Yes, I mean. I mean yes."

"Alright then, follow me." Maiev started walking and Mira obediently trailed after her. "So what kind of tea do you like?"

"I don't really drink tea."

Maiev came to a halt and turned around to look at Mira. "You _don't _drink tea? Oh, that's a sin! I'm going to have to educate you. Hurry, the faster we get to my house the better."

Mira had gone into Maiev's house which held a definite female touch to it. It was small but warm, even with the weapons that Maiev had hanging from her wall. The snowy Mithra sat with her ankles crossed while her host was in the kitchen presumably making tea. When she came out there were various cups of tea set out on a silver platter and small bits of bread on a plate. With that Mira was with Maiev trying the different types for the majority of the day. It was interesting how all of the tea tasted. She didn't particularly like it but the tea had some sort of a soothing effect that she didn't mind. She found that one of Glowatoke's favorites was introduced as well. It had a peppermint like taste, although she'd recognized it from its color and smell. The only tea that she'd had a possible liking for was a tea that had some sort of a sweet after taste and didn't taste as strongly as the others. Maiev had laughed at Mira's ending reviews and said that sometimes drinking tea had to be an acquired taste.

Mirasaros left Maiev's home just as the sun was starting to set, merely for the sake of getting home before it got too dark. Mira had been passing by the arches to the gatehouse that was beside the exit to West Ronfaure when someone yelled out her name. She stopped and turned around, blinking in surprise when Bi'sou-ou came running up to her.

"Mirasaros!" He exclaimed loudly and she couldn't help but be curious as to why he was calling for her. "Mirasaros, I need your help."

"You need my help?"

"Just shut up and listen," he growled, lifting up a hand to silence her. "One of the knights who's scouting an area hasn't returned with a report and he's several days late. We need someone to go and check on his condition but we don't have any spare men."

"You want me to go?"

"You're pitifully inexperienced but this is an emergency. We need someone to go to Davoi now."

"Whoa, whoa, wait. You want _me_ to go into _Davoi? _Alone?"

"I wouldn't be asking if this wasn't an emergency," he restated grimly and pulled off his helm to rub the side of his head. "Just don't let the orcs notice you and find the soldier or the report- either one. Now hurry up and tell me yes or no."

"When would I have to leave?"

"Tonight, as soon as possible."

Mira sucked her lips in and dropped her shoulders while she tried to focus on the situation at hand. "Well—"

"You'll be paid and the chocobo will be free of charge."

"If it's an emergency," she ended grimly before she slowly nodded at him. "I need to go back to my house to get my equipment. Do I meet you here?"

"Yes. Hurry the hell up, cat."

She shook her head and smiled at him nonetheless before turning around and making a beeline for her house. It looked as if her peaceful evening was going to be cut short.

* * *

_Cryptic…._


	11. Picnic

**Chapter Twelve: Picnic  
**

Mira picked up the brush that was beside her and started brushing out the knots in her hair. She smiled faintly as the sound of a wind instrument filled the air, her tail idly twitching to the tune. Kupolo was busy wiping down the furniture but was still dancing the song. The Elvaan closed the song as Mira set her hair brush down and tied her hair back into a low ponytail. "That was beautiful."

"Ha-ha, thanks."

"Mm-hm. Thank you for letting me use your bath tub." Mira put her brush away and stood up, brushing the back of her pants off.

"'Course." Glowatoke smiled back at her as he picked up a thin metal pole and a cloth. "Use it all you like, Mira; I don't mind."

"You're my hero," she sighed happily as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "I was afraid that I was going to turn into one of those crazy people who have to bathe in the river."

He laughed and turned his head when he heard someone knocking. "Hold on just a sec," he told her as he got up and walked around her and over to the door, opening it and looking down. "Oh, hey! What're you doin' here, Kryv?"

"Invitation." The samurai responded before his eyes moved from Glowatoke to the other occupant in the house. "Wild kitt'n?"

"Hello!"

"Well this makes it easier for me. Y'two wanna come to my house for dinner tomorrow?"

Mira's ears perked up and she walked over to the door, settling between the Elvaan's thin frame and the frame of the door. "Dinner?"

"Yep."

"I like that idea," she tilted her head back to look up at her taller friend. "What about you?"

"If you go I'll go."

Mira grinned, looking back at Kryv and giggling excitedly while she rose onto her toes. "Yes, then!"

"Goodie. Tomorrow, my place, at… uh, two. 'can bring a guest if you'd like."

Mirasaros nodded quickly and Kryv thanked her before giving a curt bow and going back onto the street. Mira "hmm"d to herself before she stepped back inside to pick up the bag she'd brought and then went over to collect her shoes. "You're already leaving?" Glowatoke asked as he shut the door and then leaned against it.

"I am. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She balanced on one legs while she stuck her finger into the heel of her shoe to try and work it onto her foot. "Shoo, you're standing in front of the door! And thanks for letting me use your bath tub again."

"Welcome, Mira." He reached down with his long arm and turned the door knob, opening the door and stepping back. "Don't be stranger, alright?"

"Yes sir," she paused to smile to at him before going out the door and going back to where her own home was. She hopped up the steps, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door so that she could get in. Kupanla greeted her happily, just as she always did, before turning around and resuming her job of cleaning up the fire place.

Mira had been in her home for two hours when someone came knocking at her door. She rose from her spot on the ground and opened the door, taking in a breath when she saw who it was. "Drans!"

"Mira," the surprise visitor nodded before stepping in to come inside. He looked around, readjusting his black and purple tunic before turning around to look at the home's owner when the door shut. "You have a stove and a blanket."

"And a box thing. For food." She pointed at the box that was sitting beside the stove defensively as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You can't even buy yourself something to sit on?"

"I'll have you know that that blanket is very comfortable."

"Oh, Saros…" he ran his hand through his hair, pushing his hood off at the same time. "You."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." He shook his head and raised his hands up defensively. He then looked silently around before shaking his head and looking back at her. "I am not being cooped up in your house all day."

* * *

In truth Mira had never taken a liking to the loud bustling crowds. The city itself was massive when it came to the size of buildings but she'd always felt as if she'd been crushed inside of the masses that ruled the streets. She'd always tried to find an emptier place but had failed, even after living within the Elvaan city for several months. It was why it came to her as a surprise when Drans had brought her up to one of the stone towers that overlooked the city.

"You can really see everything from up here," she remarked softly as she leaned forward, her arms resting against the stone balcony.

"Hm," he agreed, his ebony eyes watching the people rushing below them. "Do you like it here?"

She reached up and pushed some hair away from her face, taking some time to put her answer together before she shrugged and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know. It's hard here, especially with the brutal taxes. We've been to a lot of places but this country is different. It's never quiet, as I've learned, except at night." She looked up at him, tilting her head and folding her hands together. "But even at night it's alive. Just as long as you know where to look."

"Mm." He reached out, setting a hand down on the side of her head so that he could brush her hair back. "I was here once, when I was younger."

"You were?"

"Yes. It was when Wild Bear was trying to convince me to become a Paladin, of all things." His hand slid down from her hair to rest on her shoulder, eyes moving from her face back out to the city. "He wanted to show me how they lived. In this city. He told me it would be a better life. But even though I was still so young I refused. I complained every night for the week that we were here after he would take me to various places." His black eyes flickered between the different faces melting into the crowd. "At the end of the trip I had woken up to find him missing. And if I hadn't ran out the door and somehow found him I believe he had every intention of leaving me. I suppose he felt that someone in this city would take pity on a young Hume child and take them in as their own… and I don't regret the decision of deciding to scream at him to take me back." He pulled his hand back to run a finger across his lower chapped lip. "Even when I was just a child I already had my heart set on what I wanted."

Mira smiled softly and set her chin on her knuckles, readjusting her weight onto her other leg. "Yeah, _and_ you were such a cry baby when you were little. I think you surprised everyone when you just stopped crying and complaining altogether one day."

"Ah, yes. I remember that. Zath even went as far to see if I was sick."

"Hmm," she chuckled lightly, tail swaying. "But you still complain sometimes. And you don't like it here?"

"I hold nothing against the city, only what the city holds." He lifted his chin up so that he could look at a cloud that was briefly blocking the sun. "Humes may be notorious for being apathetic and manipulative but the Elvaan irritate me even more so. Always chiding others. In my eyes they're merely a group of pompous asses and hypocritical. Their own royal family can't even stop bickering amongst themselves. Not to mention that the people here grate on me."

"'The arrogance of the Elvaan, apathy of the Humes, rage of the Galka, timidness of the Tarutaru and the envy of the Mithra.'" Mirasaros quoted and Drans slowly nodded as his eyes lowered. "Not everyone is as bad as you think, though. I've made friends here."

"Don't get too attached."

"I won't. But, I'd like for you to meet them." He looked away from the cloud and at her, his brow furrowed. "One of them is having a dinner tomorrow night and he invited me. He said I could bring a guest."

"I decline."

"Drans!" She pushed off of the balcony and stepped up to him so that she could wrap her arms around his chest.

"What in hell's name are you doing, woman?"

"I'm begging you, Drans. Please come!" She ignored his vocal protest and pressed her cheek where his collar bone was. "I won't let go." She felt him sigh and he stopped, hands resting on her shoulders. "C'mooon, it's free food, isn't it? And you said you'd be here for a few days."

"That's not the issue."

"I know, but— I'm not releasing you until you say yes, stubborn ass!"

"Mira…." He tightened his fingers on her shoulders but the short Mithra wouldn't budge. After seconds ticked by he shook his head and sighed through his nose. "Fine, fine. I'll come to your friend's stupid dinner." He made a soft strangling sound when she squeezed him out of excitement and sucked in air gratefully when she released him. "You," he rubbed his side before pinching the fabric on her shoulder. "Aren't wearing this, are you?"

"No, I have a dress."

"Is it that Windurstian dress?"

"Yes, why?"

"Saros, you can't wear that to a dinner." He informed her with narrowed eyes and ignored her lip pout. "Buy yourself another dress. Don't you complain about spending money, Mithra."

"I can't pick out dresses," she complained back, crossing her arms over her stomach. "I'm fashionably retarded and you know it. If you want me to get a new dress so badly then you pick it. And I'm not rich!"

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the tunnels that led back out to the street. "You make it sound difficult, you intolerable woman. If you really have so much trouble then you ask the shop keeper to help you pick out a dress." She sighed and he let her arm go, going quickly down the steps.

"But I have to do missions today."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No, you don't," he snaked his hand back around her wrist as if to ensure that she wouldn't run off. "If you as much bat an eyelash towards that gatehouse I will freeze your stove."

"Hey!"

* * *

"You look so dashing," Mira commented as she turned around, walking backwards and grinning at Drans.

"Hmm."

"Don't sound so troubled," she reached out and rubbed her fingers against the collar of his shirt. It was a black vest with a red long-sleeved shirt underneath matched with baggy black pants. "It's so soft! And it's all black and red. I love those colors."

"Of course you do." He grabbed her hand to stop her from assaulting his shirt, gently pulling on her arm. "Now tell me what your friend's name is."

"His name is Kryv. The other friend of mine who's coming is named Glowatoke."

"Is that all?"

"Well, I'm not sure who else is coming," she admitted, using her free hand to tug playfully on the skirt of her own red dress. It had no sleeves but a high collar and a long skirt. It was tied in the back with strings to give it a simple but eye-catching design. "Maybe his girlfriend Maiev. She's lovely." She pulled her arm out of his grip and turned around, pointing at one of the houses to the left. "That's where he lives. Play nice, alright Drans?" She held up a finger out of warning before she walked up the steps to Kryv's door. It opened before she'd even had the opportunity to knock.

"Mira," Kryv looked down at her and smiled, tilting his head as he noticed the red dress she was wearing. "S'nice dress. Who's the creepy guy behind you?"

"My name is Draslokr."

"He's my friend. You don't mind him, do you?"

"Nah, I said y'could bring a guest." He craned his neck back to presumably look at someone else in the room or to check on something. "Oi, Maiev! Mira and her friend Frazcroker is here."

"Draslokr," Mira corrected, hiding her mouth behind her hand to repress a chuckle.

"Draslokr, right."

"Hey Mira!"

"Atoke!"

"Well," Maiev appeared beside Glowatoke and held out a basket for Kryv to take. "Let's get going then. Hello Mira and- _Draslokr?_"

"That's his name," Mira chirped as she folded her hands behind her back. "So what're you planning, Kryv?"

"Picnic type deal," Kryv told her before he pushed the door open with his foot. Even he was dressed up, although it was simply some samurai type clothing that was more colorful than usual. Glowatoke was sporting his usual golden tunic with various colors and designs embroiled on it. It was what he usually wore but it simply looked nice enough to be worn anywhere. Maiev was also sporting a dress, a dark blue with a long skirt and sleeves that had lace and was tied at the waist by a ribbon. "Follow me, whippersnappers."

"Hey Mira," Glowatoke stepped up next to her, leaning over so that he could look down at her before he looked over at her guest. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

Drans gave him a silent shrug and looked over at Mira. "Oh," she held her hands behind her back and grinned. "He was that person that came by my house the first time you were there, remember?"

"Aah, that's right." The Elvaan nodded slowly, eyes drifting upward to see where they were going. "Do you live in San d'Oria?"

"No," Drans answered with a slight shake of his head before waving his hand in a flippant matter. "I travel around." Glowatoke nodded and blinked a few times before clearing his throat and looking down at Mira.

"Is that so? What nation do y'belong to?"

"Wait, Atoke!" Mira pulled gently on the Elvaan's long arm and his attention was switched. "Before I forget- what was that song you were playing yesterday?"

"Ah, that..." he tilted his head back and blinked up at the clear sky before looking back down at her with a smile. "I think you're thinking of the anthem of San d'Oria."

"The what?"

Glowatoke chuckled softly as her as if to remind himself that she was still quite uneducated about the city despite how much time she'd been living in it. "It's a song composed by one of the founders of this city who was said to be a magnificent musician. The entire piece with all of the proper instruments has bag pipes, drums, and various other things. I was just playing a simplified version for the flute that my grandfather taught me before he passed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll have to take you to see San d'Oria's yearly parade when it comes around. They sell fireworks and little candies while performers go down the street in..."

Mira talked with Glowatoke while the group followed Kryv through the winding streets; mostly on the parade and the things that were usually included in it. After ten minutes or so of walking into some parts of the city that Mira wasn't that familiar with before Kryv walked up to a door. He pulled out a key and unlocked it, pushing the door open with his foot after he'd wiggled his key free from the lock's mouth.

"Whoa!" Mira exclaimed as she stepped inside, looking around to see the garden that they had just stepped into. "What is this place?"

"Garden," Kryv swept an arm out as if to give the garden its own formal introduction. "This space was just an ugly spot so I bought it out and put up a fake wall with a door on it to just make it look like a house."

"You did this?"

"Maiev helped too." He nodded and squeezed the Elvaan woman's shoulder and she smiled proudly. "Took a lotta work but with Kupo's help it stays nice and… pretty? S'good place to chill."

"The tulips really are blooming nicely," Maiev commented as she brushed her fingers across some of the petals of one of the violet flowers she was apparently so fond of. "Well come on now, where would you all like to sit?"

"Drans!" Mira grabbed his arm and pulled him over to some tiny white flowers. "Look, it's yarrow!"

"Why are women so enamored with flowers?"

She cupped the groups of flowers, turning her head around to look at him. "You don't remember?"

He lifted an eyebrow and set a hand on his hip, and then his brow furrowed. "No." She huffed at him before she bent her legs to lean over and take a small sniff. Flowers really were heavenly; it was always a welcomed sight no matter where she went. She smiled to herself before straitening her back and following Drans over to where the others had decided to set up the picnic spot.

It wasn't just a normal picnic that the Samurai had planned. He had strange foods, made mostly of rice and various other things that had a definite far east feel too it. Maiev added in her own feminine touches to the meal with San d'Oria specialty foods, along with fresh fruits that had been grown in Ronfaure. Drans didn't contribute much to the conversation but instead sat quietly and ate the food that he was presented with until he was full. The afternoon passed by and by the time the sun was setting all of the food was gone and the group was resting in the shadows of the surrounding houses.

Finally, deciding that it was best to leave before it got too late, they packed up and left the peaceful garden. They took a different route from before and were eventually led over to where the Cathedral proudly stood. Or at least it should have. Instead its windows were dark and empty, like hollow eyes staring out at the rest of the life that was passing by. Even its tall walls seemed to reflect some of the troubles going on inside, as if the walls weren't as pearl-white as they had once been before.

"Have all of you heard about the humbug going around regarding this place?" Kryv asked as he slowly strolled across the bridge that led to the doors of the church. Maiev and Glowatoke followed closely by, coming to a stop when Kryv paused two yards away from the tall doors. He turned around and looked at Mira and Drans who were standing at the opposite end of the bridge and watching the others. "Y'guys coming?"

"I'll stay out here," Mira smiled and shook her head while Drans scowled before he walked over and sat down on the rail of the bridge.

"Come on you two," Maiev implored as she turned around and waved at them to follow her.

"We don't follow Altana." Drans stated dryly and he set his elbows on his knees and leaned on them. "So we're not going in."

"S'good, we don't have to go inside." Kryv grabbed onto Maiev's arm and cut her off before she could even respond. "Might be for the better, they've been having weird things happening for the past few months."

"They actually had someone collapse during one of the sermons," Glowatoke nodded slowly, his eyes moving between Drans and Mira before he looked back up at the church. "It's hard to believe that all of this is happening here. I used to come here everyday with my mom when I was just a kid."

"So the church isn't as 'holy' as it's said to be." Drans closed his eyes and Mira slid down to sit beside him, fingers wrapping around his wrist. "Maybe the water isn't clean."

Maiev yanked her arm out of Kryv's grip, advancing over to where Drans was sitting. "Just because you don't follow Altana does not mean that you have the right-"

"I withdraw my comments," he opened a single ink-black eye and turned it on her. "If it really irks you so." Maiev's lips drew into a thin line and her eyes followed in suit. "There's no sense in me insulting one of the hosts of picnic. So I apologize if I offended you." His other eye opened and he rested his chin on his knuckles. "But I was referring to the water underneath the bridge." He used his free hand to point at the bridge underneath his feet. "It looks polluted."

"I think the problem is more severe than that," Glowatoke stated as he set his hand on the side of the doors to the Cathedral. "They've had strange symbols appearing and for some reason all of the candles won't light. Crystals won't either. Or so I've heard from th' gossip." He sighed and his hand slid off of the smooth surface, dropping limply to his side. "Last thing that San d'Oria needs. People are already suffering badly enough under the high taxes."

"Well, if we're not gonna go inside, let's split." Kryv started walking away and the others followed, a quietness falling about them. Eventually they broke apart to go to their own ways to their separate homes, bidding each other good-bye. Mirasaros and Drans were walking alone together through the now shadowed roads, the stars appearing to light the streets for them in the skies that hung far above.

They didn't speak until they were in the closed walls of Mira's home and Kupanla had teleported away. The curtains were drawn to keep anyone who was still wandering the streets outside couldn't look in. If anyone could see them their backs would be to the window while they sat together on a fur blanket facing the fire, still wearing the clothes they'd worn to the picnic.

"It looks like things won't be boring for you here."

"Hmm, did I ever say it was?"

"I think you did."

Mira stretched her arms up above her head and fell back, stretching her legs out and folding his hands on her stomach. "So what did you think of the picnic?"

"It was fine."

"Draaans."

"Alright. The food was good and the people were fine but I highly doubt anyone took a liking to me."

Mirasaros' tail swung upward from the floor and then laid itself across her belly. "That's because you make them dislike you on purpose, darling Hume."

"I have no reason to make them like me." He answered with an almost bored tone as he stretched his feet out towards the fire. "I don't like people and they don't like me. It's a perfectly good relationship, _adorable_ Mithra."

"Well I like you."

"I know _you_ do," he looked down at her with a soft snort and a raised eyebrow.

"Good." Mira sat back up, crossing her legs and leaning on her knees. "I'd still drag you with me again if I had the choice, I'll have you know."

She could feel him rolling his eyes at her and she leaned over until her elbows were on the floor. She yawned and then laid back down, sprawling out on her blanket and laying down on her stomach. The fire crackled to fill up the space where their conversation was supposed to go. Mira's eyes were closed but her tail's slow up and down motions said that she wasn't asleep yet. Drans remained where he was, although he'd opted for looking at the goldfish on the opposite side of the room. Surely that small fishbowl was cramped.

"I don't know what I should do anymore."

"I almost thought you'd fallen asleep," Drans looked over at Mira, who was on her side and had her back facing towards him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it's true." Her golden eyes opened and she turned her head to look over her shoulder, eyelids low. "I don't know what I should do anymore. Here." She tapped a single black nail against the wooden floor of her Mog House.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Ah, listen, I guess." She'd moved back onto her back, folding her hands over her stomach and looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know. I can't decide or know what my next move should be. It's been months since I moved here and I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"No one else does either." He answered as he reached for a log and tossed it carefully into the flames.

"I know. But that's not it." Her eyes lowered and she heard Dran's finally unbuttoning his vest. "Well, kind of. But am I just supposed to stay here? Do missions and wander around aimlessly?"

"I don't know."

She sighed and returned to laying on her side, curling up and turning her head to where half of it was covered by the blanket. Drans stood up and put his vest away, leaning over his things before he stood up and walked over to the window. It was long into the night before he moved away from the cool glass and back to the fire where Mira was laying motionlessly, save for the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

* * *

The morning had arrived, although the sky was still dark from twilight as it waited for the rise of the sun. Mira had woken up to the silence she was used to, slowly sitting up and stretching before looking down and cursing quietly at herself for not changing out of her dress the night before. She stood up and looked to her side, assuming that the space would be devoid of company as it usually was. Instead she was greeted by a mass on the floor and an innocent, sleeping face.

_'He certainly looks less threatening when he's asleep.'_ The cat mused to herself just as Drans rolled from his side and onto his back. She shook her head before pulling her dress over her head and changing into her baggy pants and a shirt. Once she finished dressing she moved across the floor with silent feet that could possibly make the Ninja of the far east and of Norg jealous. She leaned over the fishbowl that she kept on a small round table, pressing her fingers affectionately against the glass before she picked up the small container from one of the boxes propped up near her stove and sprinkled some food in. At least this fish would always be here to keep her company. Until it died.

Another hour had passed before she heard Drans stir. Seconds passed before he yawned, loudly, before propping himself up onto his elbows and blinking at the darkness of the room. Dawn's light filtered in through the small cut in the curtains and his eyes took moments to readjust before focusing on her and staring wordlessly.

"Morning Drans," Mira greeted with a genuine smile before pointing towards her stove. "I made you some eggs. There's toast too."

"I forgot…" he murmured as his brow furrowed and he adjusted his weight to one arm so that he could press one hand against his tangled hair.

"So I'd guessed." She replied after swallowing a mouthful of toast and licked crumbs away from the corner of her mouth. "I kind of forgot that you were here too."

He muttered something unintelligible to himself before he pushed his blanket off of himself and stood up. He walked over to the stove and picked up the plate that had eggs and crisped bread sitting on it before wandering over to the window. Once he'd gotten his eggs onto the toast he looked out the window, head turning this way and that way as if searching for something before he stuck the last of his breakfast into his mouth and put the plate back onto the stove. "Thanks for breakfast."

"You're going?"

"Gotta head back to Bastok." He told her quickly as he bent down and rolled up his blanket.

"Yeah, well, y'got crumbs all over that manly and hairless chest of yours."

"…That sounds like an insult."

"Maybe." She stood up and set her plate where he'd set his before walking over and pulling his blanket away. "Gimme that. Just put a shirt on. San d'Oria isn't known for its warm climate."

"Noticed." He released his blanket before wiping his chest off and then pulling a shirt on. He put away anything else he had out and attached the blanket Mira had rolled up for him onto his backpack. "Okay, I'm off."

"Hold on, hold on!" She stood up with him and grabbed his arm before he could take off, brow furrowing stubbornly. "I can walk you to the gate. You're taking a chocobo, right?"

"Yes, yes." He frowned as he picked up his black tunic, dusted it off and pulled it over his head. He ran his hand through his hair as Mira picked up his backpack and swung it over her shoulders.

The pair walked through the residential area together in peace, crisp air working its way across the chilled pavement. People were waking up and there were a few who were out and about just as the Mithra and the Hume were. As they neared Southern San d'Oria Drans came to a stop, sucking in a deep breath of air and looking over to where the sun was still hiding behind some buildings.

"Mm?" Mira sounded after Drans had stood there without saying anything for a good couple of minutes.

"I think you should take a visit to… ah, what is called? Ghelsba. That Orc outpost in the northwestern corner of the western parts of Ronfaure."

"There?" One of Mirasaros' brows arched and her tail quickened in movement for just a second. "What for? That place is full of Orcs."

"Call it my intuition." He looked away from the sky and continued on his way to the chocobo stables.

"Call it your intuition."

"Just listen to me. If you go good things might happen."

"Ghelsba is kind of, you know, _dangerous."_

"Didn't you run into _Davoi_ not too long ago?" He countered with a questioning glance.

"Yeah, but I was being- you know, sneaky-like. And paid."

"Mirasaros, have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"You mean like that time with the bees? Or what about-"

"Forget about the bees," Drans snapped with a sideways glare. "Are you going to take my advice or not?"

"Just giving you a hard time," she giggled as they passed underneath the tunnel that led to the stables. "If you really say so Drans."

"Good." He sighed and reached for his wallet so that he could have his money ready.

The smell of hay and chocobos greeted them as the tunnel ended and opened up into a larger area with a tall wooden shack set off across from them. "Give Zath my love." Mira told the Hume teasingly, resulting in a snort and what sounded like sarcastic laughter.

"I'll extend all of your hugs and kisses," he lied with an unhidden roll of the eyes before grabbing his backpack from Mira.

"Come back soon."

"No promises," he swung the backpack over his shoulders, putting his wallet away while he held onto the gil he'd pulled out of it. "Be careful Saros."

"Yeah. You too." Mira sighed and folded her arms across her chest as she watched him disappear behind the doors to the chocobo stalls. When they shut she turned around, looking at a girl who was talking into a linkshell pearl before her eyes drifted to some chocobo who were standing behind a wooden fence. As she passed by she wondered why the fence was even there in the first place. The chocobo could easily jump or trample right over it.

She returned home, at first planning on cleaning out her fireplace until the thought of going to the Ghelsba Outpost became more and more prominent inside of her skull. By, 'take a visit' Drans had probably meant, 'leave right now.' "That annoying, vague little bastard." She groused as she looked down at the armor and weaponry she had set in one corner of her pseudo house.

As soon as she'd switched out of her cloth clothing and into her armor and loaded herself up with her dagger, knuckles, great axe and her other traveling supplies Mira was out the door. She only took what she felt was needed and a little more but not enough to weigh her down. By this time the sun was now visible in the sky even with clouds passing by underneath. Crowds were forming and as usually Mira had to push her way through and avoid being run over in order to reach the gate house.

She headed strait underneath the arches and approached the steps, looking over and smiling at one of the knights who was standing at either side of the gate. "Morning Bi'sou-ou."

"You look like you're going somewhere."

"Ghelsba."

"Wait- _what? _What the hell are you talking about?"

"'Call it intuition,'" she quoted with a small salute at her temple with two of her fingers.

"Don't go there," the bulky Galka didn't step in front of her to block her path but he turned his body to face her as she walked by him. "Do you know what could happen if you do?"

"Yeah. If I don't come back before nightfall I guess you can you have my stuff. But share with Kryv and Atoke, please. And orphans too, I guess."

"I am not _joking!"_

At this point Mira had already made it someway through the arches and could see the light of Ronfaure. She twisted her torso so she could look at him and lifted an arm up to wave. "Bye Bi'sou-ou!"

And with that, she left.

_Cryptic…._


	12. Save the Children Part One

I don't remember how Orcs talk, so uh, forgive me if I screw up their accent.

Also, what is with negative reviews and no REAL crit? They don't bother me but I just wonder why a person would waste their time telling me that my story is bad or that my writing is backwards and then not even leave any real feedback. xDD I don't mind getting critique but just telling me that my writing needs to be fixed isn't going to help if I'm not told how to fix it or improve. –shakes head-

**Chapter Thirteen: Save the Children Part One**

The air was beguilingly calm and cold as Mira walked on the rocky dirt path that would eventually lead up to the north-western part of the Ronfaure region. She tilted her head as a bird flew overhead, chirping loudly to its mate that was hidden somewhere amongst the thick protective branches of the trees. She smiled to herself and sighed quietly before facing forward and readjusting her grip on the heavy weapon she wielded.

An hour later the first signs of Orc territory became to meet her gaze. She could smell their scent lingering faintly on the blades of grass surrounding her. An Orc flag hanging up on a tree flapped in the wind several meters away. She wandered through the forest and soon the sharp fences that signaled the border of the Ghelsba Outpost also appeared. She slid around them carefully, ears swerving back and forth as she listened around for Orcs and silently worked her way around them instead of engaging in combat. She came up to the tunnel that would be her final crossing between the woods of Ronfaure and the dust field that was Ghelsba, glancing around to check and be sure that she could go in without being seen before she continued on.

Mirasaros walked out of the other end of the tunnel and took in a slow breath of air through her nostrils, smelling the territory around her before she stepped out and gave the area a full look. Compared to Ronfaure it was a wasteland with only a few scantily clad trees sticking up out of the ground, drably colored dust as their foundation. She stepped out and sucked her lip in before wandering in farther, silently wondering how it was that she was supposed to get out of this place once she finished her still unknown business.

_'Drans, you better be right about this,'_ she thought to herself as she hefted her axe over her shoulder, ready to swing it at any give moment. _'He wouldn't just say all of that for nothing… would he?'_

These thoughts tickled at her insides and she pushed them out, deciding to venture in even farther instead of giving in to her doubts. She stuck close to the tall mountain walls that enclosed Ghelsba, trailing quickly and quietly. She'd neared a bend and stopped once she reached it, leaning over to see what was around the other corner before she passed it.

She'd just started giving the next area a sweep of the eye when the sound of screaming made her ears and tail shoot up. Her head snapped to the side and she heard Orcs coming from the tunnel that she'd just come through minutes earlier. A _**lot **_of Orcs. _'Too many!' _She glanced around before running over to a tree and jumping up to reach for a low tree branch. She grabbed it with one hand and planted her feet on the trunk. She walked up the tree and swung herself over the branch she'd grabbed onto. Once she was on it she climbed up even higher until she reached the clump of leaves she'd spotted moments before. She squatted down as much as she could while using one hand to hold onto her great axe and another to steady herself.

Her breath stilled as a group of Orcs came out walking through the trees. At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary through the slivers of the leaves, until she heard the sound of muffled crying. The voices were too high-pitched to belong to the Orcs. And as they passed by the tree she was hiding in she saw something she would have never wanted to see in the Ghelsba Outpost: children.

Orcs surrounded several Elvaan children, some of them being hauled forward and a few of them carried. One of them had been gagged and Mira guessed that he had been the one that she'd heard scream out earlier. They passed by as she watched, horror sifting itself through her veins. And within what felt like all too brief moments they were all gone.

_'Shit.'_

* * *

"Report! _Report!"_

"Hold, soldier! What in the name of Altana gives you the audacity to-"

"Forgive me sir but I must interrupt," the knight standing in the doorway he'd just burst through without knocking straitened himself and saluted in apology. "But this is an emergency! Children from the church- they- they've been kidnapped."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Orcs, Orcs came and kidnapped the children."

"How did Orcs-? Never mind that," the dark-skinned Elvaan rose from his table and picked up his sword and stuck it through his belt while striding for the door. "Out of my way. You'll be punished properly for your outburst later."

"Sir…."

"I need to speak with the gatehouse keepers."

* * *

Glowatoke had been sitting with his legs crossed, a book on his lap and a cup of lukewarm tea on the nightstand beside him. The house was empty and silent, save for the soft murmur of San d'Oria that slipped in through his barely opened window. The silence would last for two hours, save for the sound of turning pages. As he was nearing the climax of the story he was reading he was interrupted by a soft bell-like ringing noise. At first he ignored it and the sound faded off. It was only when he heard what sounded like someone yelling at him from a distance that he blinked and set his book down on the table beside him, turning his head and looking at the other side of the room where his backpack was sitting.

He got up from his chair, a little reluctantly, walking over and leaning over his travel pack to open up a pouch that was filled with linkshell pearls, interested in a light blue one. He reached in and pulled it out, inspecting it before he spoke. "Hello? Somebody callin' me?"

"Atoke, finally!"

"Mira?"

"I … … have time… ...explain-"

"What's wrong? Where are you?"

"You… … … people… … …sba!"

"Hold on, I can't understand you." He shook the pearl just to see if the signal would clear up. "Mira?"

"Gh… … …dren… …or… … …come over here… … …orcemen… … … urry, plea… …ki… … …."

"Where are you?"

"…sba!" She retorted in a clearly frustrated tone and he could almost picture her shaking the pearl she had to make her words come through.

"Mira, I can't-"

"Ghe… … ple… … …ki… …oke!"

_'The hell?'_ The Elvaan frowned and he rubbed his bottom lip, his mind trying to work out what was going on. It was clear that something was wrong but he couldn't help if he didn't know where in the hell she was or what was going on.

"Tell me again where you are." He instructed as he stood up and walked over to his room where his Monk tunic was hanging. "Mira? …Mira?" He came to a stop at the doorway, his hand set against the door frame. "Mira, are you there?"

* * *

The near albino Mithra swore loudly as her linkpearl went completely dead. She rattled the tiny marble-sized object around and even banged it against the tree branch she was sitting on but nothing would make it work again. She was absolutely furious at the damn thing. She knew for a _fact_ that linkpearls could work just fine even if someone from San d'Oria was talking to someone all the way in Windurst so _why_ wasn't it _working_ across a distance that had to be only miles away from both receivers?

Finally Mira gave up and stuffed the foul object back into its rightful place and looked down. She needed to let people know what was going on here. Orcs had just strode by with CHILDREN into Altana knew where and she had no shred of doubt that their intent was only to bring them harm. She needed to go back and alert the men at the gatehouse or outpost what was going on- but the children….

Mira bit down on her lip, hard, before she dropped down from the tree and onto a lower branch. She looked over at the small pass where she had last seen the Orcs. If they had kidnapped those children then surely the area would be heavily guarded, not to mention that she didn't know where they were being taken. She didn't know what the Orcs were going to do to those children, either.

The warrior wiped a hand over her eye before taking in a deep breath and jumping the rest of the way down. She landed with a soft but heavy thud, righting herself before walking over to the pass, gripping her great axe with uneasy hands. Surely this would have to be added to the list of dumbest and gutsiest things she'd ever done.

She came to the bend and slowed, leaning over to check and see what was there. Then she moved, curling around the bend and making a steadfast approach forward. It wasn't too long until she heard Orcs up ahead and was forced to take more secretive measures in order to proceed. The trees were swapped for tents, temporary settlements for the Orc who had made the once Elvaan territory their own. She followed the scent of the Elvaan children steadily, working her way around the tents and doing her best to keep her presence hidden from the enemies she was surrounded with.

_'A giant axe is really not the right weapon to carry in terms of being __**subtle,**__'_ she thought grimly to herself as she pressed herself up against a beam and held the axe as closely to her torso as she could. There was no sheath she could put it in and she'd had to go with wrapping her bandages around the metallic blades in order to prevent their glinting surfaces from being spotted.

It wasn't too long before Mira was starting to feel annoyed. Progress was going all too slow in her mind. She knew that she had been trying to sneak in for over an hour from the sun's position in the sky. Her slow moving couldn't be helped. If she went any faster than her cover would be blown. But she couldn't begin to forget the look of fear on the children's faces as they had passed on by her. She kept the already faint images in her mind as her motivation for reaching them and to not blow her cover.

Eventually something that looked important amongst the tents appeared: a giant hut. She couldn't hear anything but she could tell that the children's scent hadn't faded off and at least went in the direction of the hut. However there were guards standing in front of the entrance to the hut, effectively preventing her from just walking up to see what was inside. She narrowed her eyes and then looked down at a rock that was sitting near her feet. Carefully, she leaned over and picked it up, rolling it around in her hand before pulling her arm back and throwing the rock around the beam she was hiding behind. Its landing startled the Orcs guarding the hut and they said something to one another before one of the two went off to investigate. Good but not enough. She picked up yet another rock, hoping that her luck wouldn't sink, and threw it off in another direction.

The Orc who had been left jumped and looked around; beady eyes widening before he headed quickly away from his post. Taking the opportunity she'd opened to herself Mira snuck over to the hut and taking relief in the fact that the smell of the kids she was trying to find led strait up the ramp and to the shut hut doors.

She listened sound within before reaching up to grab the door handle to the hut. As soon as the very tips of the surface of her skin touched the handle a sensation shimmered down her spine. She turned around, grip on her weapon tight, and looked up.

"Hello."

* * *

Glowatoke worked the knuckles onto his fist, a slightly annoyed looking Galka sitting across from him. At first Bi'sou-ou said nothing but as the Elvaan moved to his other hand he gritted his teeth and piped up. "You aren't seriously going, are you?"

"You said she went to Ghelsba, I'm gonna go to Ghelsba."

"She only _said_ she was going there- she was probably joking."

"I don't think so."

"_Why_ would she go into Ghelsba?"

"Hell if I know," Glowatoke muttered back before he rose up from the table. "I still have to check."

"You can't go."

"You think I can't handle them?"

"The," Bi'sou-ou's face tightened up and he had to clear his throat before he went on. "You're not- you're important to San d'Oria. If I just let you get up and leave into Ghelsba my captain would have my ass."

"So I just sit here and wait for Mira to just _not_ come back?" The Elvaan narrowed his eyes and looked down at the Galka, shaking his head. "Can't do that. Not this time."

The door opened, half-startling the two occupants of the room. An Elvaan with dark blond hair strode in and he looked between the pair, his grip tightening on his sword. "Where the hell is the man who's supposed to be in charge?"

"Sir," Bi'sou-ou saluted the superior officer while Glowatoke merely looked on. "Captain Garsballow is currently on break."

"Well get him in here."

"Sir-"

"We need to get forces into Ghelsba."

"The Ghelsba Outpost?"

"Yes. Apparently some children from the church have been kidnapped and taken there against their will. Now stop gawking at me you wet-eared soldier and _go get your captain."_

Bi'sou-ou was out the door the next second, leaving Glowatoke alone with the knight. The knight sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking up at the monk. "Oi, Glowatoke, fancy seeing you here."

"Same."

"Didn't think I'd see the day where you were in this place again. I heard it's hard to get you to do anything the gatehouse officials want you to do."

"Not here for a mission, exactly… what exactly is going on with children?"

The officer sighed and shut the door behind him to give the two of them more privacy. "Hell if I know how it happened but somehow some Orcs got their hands on the church children. They kidnapped them and dragged the whole lot of them into Ghelsba. Happened just this morning."

"That's…."

"What?" The Elvaan lifted up an eyebrow, amber eyes blinking.

"Friend of mine just went into Ghelsba today."

"Uh, is your friend an Orc or is he just mentally insane?"

"She… I don't know." Glowatoke rubbed his forehead and sighed loudly, trying to process the information into his brain. "Bi'sou-ou told me that she just walked straight out of the gate with a smile on her face and told him that she going into Ghelsba."

"When?"

"Right around dawn, I imagine."

"Hmm. I wonder-"

"That's-" Glowatoke's slate-blue eyes widened as a realization struck through him. "_Shit-_ she talked to me on the linkshell just a little while ago but I couldn't understand what she was saying because the connection was being interrupted."

"And?"

"I couldn't hear her clearly but I'm certain that she said something about kids," Glowatoke reached into the obi around his tunic to produce the light blue pearl. "She must have been going into Ghelsba and seen them. Unless she was with them."

"Do you think you could make it work?"

"I doubt it. If she's really in Ghelsba then the shamans are probably preventing her linkpearl from working. Listen, I have to go-"

"To run in and save her?" The man quirked an eyebrow and he stood up to block the doorway, shaking his head. "I'd advise against that. There isn't anything better than bashing Orc skulls in but this is a fragile hostage situation and I can't have you barging in there." Tense silence now filled the space between them and the knight who was used to barking orders at lower-ranking soldiers was finding himself feeling uneasy underneath Glowatoke's stare. "Alright- I can't stop you from going if you really want to leave."

"Then move."

"Wait- wouldn't it be better if you left with a group of men? Even _you_ might be overwhelmed and we can't have you die on us. You might not be the most powerful Elvaan we have but you're most certainly an asset and we can't afford to lose anymore numbers. Stay just a few moments and go out with a group of soldiers to first try and negotiate with them."

"Tris-"

"We both want to save lives here, don't we?"

* * *

"I thought San d'Oria army would have sent someone… taller."

Mira had to force herself not to glare as she looked up at the grinning Orc who was standing above her, her hand still holding onto the door knob. He looked down at the pale Mithra, the sharp end of his axe facing the side of her head. "You want children, Mithra?"

"…Yes."

"Okay. I give them."

* * *

Mira shifted, trying to keep the feeling from her arms going completely numb. Her crisp golden eyes narrowed on the Orc standing at the door before it was promptly shut and locked. Then her eyelids narrowed for a glare before she looked over at the children who were grouped together at the other side of the room. They looked back, a few of them glancing at each other and sniffling.

"Is Prince Trion going to come and save us?"

"Sssssh, don't say anything! They'll hear us!"

The small boy who had spoken up hunched over, cupping his hands around his mouth and talking in a softer tone. "Is Prince Trion gonna come and save us?"

"She's gagged, you dummy!"

"She could nod!"

Mira sighed and looked down at the ropes that were keeping her effectively trapped against one of the wooden beams that supported the roof of the hut. Even her ankles had been tied up and she was already starting to lose sensation in her legs. Her hands were trapped behind her back, leaving her claws useless to dig through the ropes. At least she was here. The negative of the situation was that she had now joined the children has hostages- or simply prisoners- was tied up, gagged, and had all of her weapons taken away from her.

How could this situation get any worse? _'Well, the children could die. Or I could.'_ She looked over at the children that were sitting in a huddled mass and looked at the ropes that tied them all together. Mira tried moving again, trying to find a way to free her hands. If she could just get those free then she would at least be able to try and untie herself.

"Helloo? Mithra? Is Prince Trion coming?"

Mira finally looked up at the boy and tried to shrug back as she worked her fingers to scratch at her wrist bindings. The boy sighed and sat back on his bottom, burying his face into his legs. "We're never gonna get outta here…" he whimpered softly, rubbing his face into his pants before looking over at Mira. She looked back for several seconds before she turned her head to look at the door. She sniffed and then closed her eyes, resting the back of her head against the beam.

Hours had passed by now and the children had lapsed into a terrified silence and Mira unable to speak to begin with. When the door opened they jumped and turned to look, the children's eyes wide and wary. One Orc entered, shutting the hut door behind him and walking over to where the small hostages were sitting. He grunted and leaned, grabbing one of them and lifting them up by the arm. "You ki-" _THWACK!_

_Thump._

"I've been _waiting_ to do that," Mira muttered to herself before she dropped the plank she'd freed from the floor earlier. She grabbed the orc's axe, testing it in her hands before she leaned over and started to cut the children's ropes. "Alright- now _listen_ to me, okay? We're going to try and-"

"Is Prince Trion coming?"

"I don't know," she answered as she cut another rope. "But hey, hey- just… stay behind me and do as I say. We're going to get out of here." _'How am I supposed to get them out of here? Oh, hey, Mira, go into Ghelsba! Why Drans, that's such a great idea- all alone and by myself and why the hell did I listen to him and the first place!'_

"Are we gonna get outta here?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Do you promise?"

Mira took in a breath and looked over at the little brunette girl, reaching out and touching the side of the child's head. "I promise." She stood up and walked over to the hut door, leaning over to listen to the outside noises. She couldn't just **walk** out, not when there were guards outside. What about a back door? She walked to the other side of the room, pushing a window open and peering out. There were fences there, Orcs to its left, with the exit off to the south. If she could just get to the area where she'd first spotted the children then she could make a clear run to the tunnel and at least they would then be in the territory of Ronfaure. She turned around and went over to the box where her knuckles and dagger were being held. She worked with the lock for thirty pain staking seconds she took the Orc axe and smashed its butt into the lock. It broke and the box opened, revealing her things and several other treasures that the Orcs had managed to get their hands on. Her axe, however, was in another place as the box was too small to hold it. She pushed off the pain of the loss and grabbed her knuckles and dagger, shoving the knife into her belt and knuckles onto her hands. Then, after a second dedicated to thinking, she grabbed a bow and a bundle of arrows. "Okay, follow me and be as quiet as you can. Not a peep. We're going to go out the window. I'll go out first and the rest of you jump out one by one."

She moved back over to the window and carefully crawled out, dropping onto the ground below and turning around. She held her arms out and gestured for the children who were looking down to jump. One by one they came, balancing precariously on the window sills before leaping into her arms. Once all five of them were out Mira pressed a finger against her lips to reinforce her earlier orders of telling them to be silent and then turned around.

As she gave a look around the area through the fence that surrounded the hut it became more and more painfully obvious that just sneaking out most likely wasn't going to work. There were many Orcs guarding the outpost and with five children in tow she just wasn't sure how in the world she was supposed to make it from here all the way back to the tunnel, let alone to Ronfaure.

A soft tugging at her leg made Mira look behind her and then down. "Shh."

"I can set stuff on fire."

"Sh-" Mira blinked and then dropped down, reaching back and pulling out an arrow from the quiver she'd taken from the hut. "Do you know how to make and activate fire glyphs?" She whispered, holding out the arrow to the child. He sucked his lips in before nodding quickly and grabbing the arrow. He looked around for something to use to write and Mira provided her dagger. He grabbed it and looked at it before swallowing and sitting down.

He leaned over and carefully carved a tiny glyph into the shaft of the arrow. The knife slid several times and Mira had to manually keep his hand steady to stop him from accidentally cutting himself. Then he handed Mira back her dagger and she slid it back into its sheath as he whispered a soft incantation to himself. Mira grabbed the arrow as the glyph slowly began to glow red, knotching it into the bow and aiming. _'Tent, please hit that tent…'_ Mira pulled the string back, pointing over the fence that the group was hiding behind. She paused just to steady her aim and then, with a silent prayer to whatever god it was that she believed in, fired.

* * *

_Cryptic…._


	13. Save the Children Part Two

**Chapter Thirteen: Save the Children Part Two**

The arrow flew through the air and went _over the tent._ Mira's shoulders dropped and her eyes widened, watching and waiting for the arrow to land. Then it landed- on a hut.

At first nothing happened. Mira's breath stilled and she was totally unaware of the tug of one of the children on her wrist. Then, she smelled it: Smoke.

* * *

Word of the kidnapped children hadn't spread throughout the city of San d'Oria yet. The knights were doing their best to keep the news away from the public in order to avoid an outcry. However, it was unavoidable to keep the number of men gathering at the front gate from their prying eyes. People looked but most didn't ask, deciding that it would be better that they go back to their homes instead of pestering their military. When someone did happen to come up and ask, however, the men standing guard politely told them that there was an issue in the woods and that it would be dealt with quickly.

Most of the men standing around were impatient to get out into the fields and find the children that had been kidnapped by the Orcs. It was only years of studious and difficult training that kept them from pacing or letting the worry show openly on their face. However, there was one amongst them who wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was impatient to hurry up and get going. This Elvaan was near the front, walking back and forth between the space that had been cleared specifically for him while he repeatedly checked to see if his knuckles were on correctly and if he had everything.

"If you're gonna continue doin' that I think y'might really leave an indent there."

The man who'd been pacing stopped in what he was doing at the sound of the familiar voice. He blinked and his eyes lost a bit of their surprise as he saw who it was, letting out a brisk sigh and looking down at the ground he'd been walking over. He supposed that if he did that for a few years that it might just become possible.

"So it's so bad that they've brought the ambassador?"

"Eh, kind of." The Samurai waved his hand in front of his face in a flippant manner as he walked past the Elvaan to lean up against the wall. "I heard 'bout the commotion and figured I might as well show up… y'all aren't exactly my… I dunno what's it called… own kingdom? S'not my favorite, anyway- not that I dislike y'guys- but kidnapping little kiddies. S'got my attention, y'know?"

"Yeah. So that's why you're here?"

"Mm," Kryv nodded as he chewed on something that he had inside of his mouth while he eyed Glowatoke. "S'got you all worked up."

Despite himself Glowatoke let out a soft laugh, setting on hand on his hip while using the back of his other hand to wipe his nose. "Yeah, I guess so… although the mass of the military has neglected to inform you that there's someone else behind enemy lines, so we've got two pairs of hostages."

At this Kryv lifted an eyebrow, tilting his head back while his eyes held unhidden curiosity. "Oh?"

"Mira."

"Mira what?"

"I mean _Mira,_ she's back there too."

"…Eh?"

"I think that's the perfect response. I don't know who I'm worked over more about- I guess the kids since they're defenseless, but I can't wrap my head around why the _hell_ she would go into the Ghelsba Outpost."

"Uh, wait," Kryv scratched his eyebrow and blinked a few times.

"Bi'sou-ou said that Mira went to the Ghelsba Outpost this morning. Before the news about the kids."

"And you believe him?"

Glowatoke turned his head to look over at Kryv, brow furrowing. "Why shouldn't I?" Instead of answering Kryv just shrugged and readjusted the sword he had in his belt. "You think he would lie?"

"I dunno. Just like t'live life with a healthy dose of uh… I dunno, paranoia?"

Despite the situation Glowatoke let out a breath of air, shaking his head and chuckling. The humor faded within a few moments, not just from the Elvaan but from the Hume. The two were silent for a few moments until Kryv cleared his throat, pushing himself up off of the wall and approaching Glowatoke. "Hey. You really wanna just wait here until they tell us to move?"

"It's the Ghelsba Outpost…."

"Yeah, and from what I've heard about you and what I know about me we should at least be able to handle ourselves enough to go out and scout n' stuff." Kryv provided, his chilly blue eyes locking onto Glowatoke's while a hand moved to sit on the hilt of his sword. "You wanna?"

Glowatoke looked at Kryv and then over at the squad of soldiers who were waiting soldiers nearby. Then, with a soft bite on his lip and a hidden smile, he looked back down. "Let's go."

_"Alert!"_ A voice roared out from one of the towers that was part of the stone walls of San d'Oria. "There's smoke rising from the Ghelsba Outpost!"

A ripple traveled through the crowd and Kryv and Glowatoke immediately traded looks. "Well then," Kryv stated flippantly as he stepped towards the gate. "Looks like you and I have gotta get a move on, tall guy."

* * *

Mira ran as quickly as she could towards the tunnel that would lead them into Ronfaure. The entire Ghelsba Outpost was currently in an uproar. By the time the Orcs had noticed that their hut was on fire (a supplies hut, judging from how she could smell food being burned) the flames had already started spreading out towards the tents and trees close by. As Orcs started streaming towards the spot where smoke was rising Mira had taken the opportunity to sneak out with the children in tow. She stuck to the sidelines and, despite the fact that a Mithra and a group of children were too large to properly hide themselves they had so far remained unnoticed due to the more urgent matter at hand.

Mira's heart pounded anxiously in her chest as she glanced to be sure that the children were still following her. She came to another stop, gesturing for the children to press themselves up against the wall and shrink down. A group of Orcs came streaming out from one of the caves near them and as soon as they were gone Mira started moving again. Her plan to use fire as a distraction had worked.

It'd worked _far_ too well. Now Mira could smell the blistering fire closing in on them. The Orcs had failed to stop the smaller fire and now she could sense that it was spreading. If she didn't get herself and then children out then it probably meant that they'd been roasted alive.

She had trouble keeping the children she was guiding in a single group. She had to keep on lifting on up whenever they tripped and it took extra work to keep the panicked Elvaan to stay quiet and perfectly still when enemies came passing by. Her hopes of escaping had only truly come alive after they'd reached what she identified as the midway point. At this point the number of Orcs appearing had gone down, allowing the escapees to get more traveling done.

Then, finally, the trees that Mira had hid up in when she'd first seen the children came into view. She didn't celebrate just yet, however, and continued to move forward quickly. Then, without warning, a shiver shot up her spine and on instinct Mira ducked down. An arrow whistled strait by where her head had just been. She turned around and there, off in the distance, was a group of Orcs with their weapons raised. One of the Orcs reached over and pulled another arrow out of his quiver, preparing to fire again. Behind them pillars of smoke rose and it was only now that Mira was truly aware of how terrible the fire had become. "Get back!" Mira yelled at the children, motioning for them to move with her arm before she got into the hand-to-hand combat stance Glowatoke had taught her. _'Shit- they have arrows and I don't have enough time to-'_ Mira barely had enough time to move as another arrow came whistling by and grazed her leg.

With a battle cry Mira charged forward, managing to narrowly evade the arrows that were fired at her. Then, with a single graceful leap, she came at her enemies through the air and met the first archer she'd targeted with a nasty kick. His bow snapped right in half and she wasted no time in smashing her fist through the next bow she spotted. She ducked down as a fist came swinging at her and broke two more arrows with her feet. She brought the last archer down by snatching the bow out of his grip and then punching him as hard as she could right in his face. As he fell she threw his bow down and smashed it with her heel before turning around and blocking another Orc's fist.

The fight continued on in a flurry of movements. Mira wasn't the best in hand-to-hand combat but she knew enough to decently injure her foes. It was her speed that was giving her the upper hand in the battle. She focused her energy on dodging their attacks and only attacking every so often, knowing that if she pressed her attacks on so many enemies at once that the fight could go in a direction that would not be favorable for her. Despite the numbers against her- five to one- the Mithra managed to avoid most of the attacks. If they landed they would skim by her, save for the occasional punch that found its way to its target.

As the fight went on Mira noticed how the heat in the air was rising at an uncomfortably fast rate. The smell of smoke was only becoming stronger, a warning that if she didn't start moving now that she might not be able to get out. However, with the odds and numbers against her, the Warrior was stuck dodging and half running away from her enemies.

From the position that she was at now Mira could see the children. They had smartly hidden themselves behind the trees, warily poking their heads out to watch her fight with wide and worried eyes. Hoping that they would have the smarts to head for the tunnel in the event that they needed to Mira continued stepping back, drawing the Orcs away from the original starting point of the fight to a spot that was farther into the Ghelsba Outpost. Mira wasn't sure if it was by luck or their own stupidity that they were following after her so blindly.

It was only after the two groups had exchanged a flurry of blows that the Orcs started to pull back. They spoke to each other while keeping their eyes locked on her. At first Mira had thought that they had decided to flee when it became clear that if none of them moved that the fire was going to reach them very soon. However, just as her muscles began to relax two of them ran forward, fists raised. Once again Mira dodged their attacks, taking a step to one of their sides and turning around. She brought her foot up as she turned and kicked one of the Orcs in the ribs, knocking him right off of his feet and onto the ground.

The other Orc had been more prepared for her attack and grabbed her foot. He pulled her forward and Mira fell, landing on her back with her leg still in his grip. She used her other leg to kick him in the knee and rolled to the side, yelling out as the other three Orcs came at her and tried using their axes to hit her while she was on the ground. She kicked out another and then pushed herself up, holding her arms up to protect herself as another axe came at her from her side. She jumped back but not in time for her to be totally out of the weapon's range. The axe's blade cut through her upper arm and downward, eliciting a sharp cry of pain.

She ran back, one hand pressed against her bleeding wound, teeth clenched. The fire was closer to them now, much more so than before. She could feel the heat pressing against her waving rolls, almost as if it were a blanket made purely of hot gas that had been laid out around her. She coughed before pulling her hand away, blinking to clear her eyes of smoke.

The Orcs came at her once again. Her chest tightened and she bared her teeth, lips curled and her ears erect. A voice in the back of her mind laughed bitterly and faintly as the Orcs descended upon her, their mouths full and open in a battle cry.

Mira had been preparing to defend herself with a light brighter than the flames to her left came shooting out. She shrieked and covered her eyes, dropping to knees as her head was infiltrated by a scorching pain. Her mind barely registered the sounds of the other Orcs screaming and falling. When she opened her eyes seconds later she had to blink several times before her eyesight returned. Burning stars swirled in her vision like snow, preventing her from seeing anything clearly. However she could still hear and when the sound of feet walking briskly started making its way towards her she rose to her feet and held her hands up.

"You can put your hands down," an eerily calm voice told her, the deep tone clear to her even against the roars of the flames. "I'm here to get you out- unless you prefer barbeque."

She hesitated at first, taking a moment to rub her eyes before looking up. Through her skewered vision she could see a man dressed in what looked like white armor standing in front of her with a light blue blob at his side. "Who are you?"

"I'm a Paladin."

She let out an exasperated sigh at his vague answer before blindly reaching out towards him. He grabbed her hand and immediately turned around, half leading and half dragging her out of the burning area. When her sight became cleared it was hindered by the heavy smoke, forcing her to keep a tight grip on the stranger's gloved hand as she ran. She tripped several times on unseen objects but recovered herself. Each time her nerves were jolted, reminding her of how much she hated to be blind. It was only when the smoke started to thin out that she could get small shots of the trees and figures around her. _'Did I honestly run this far back in?'_

Her thoughts were confirmed as more time passed by without any sign of the opened area with trees. It was there that the tunnel out of Ghelsba Outpost was. When the place came into her view she let out a cough in relief. Her guide seemed unaffected, however, and he simply continued running at the same pace as before.

He only slowed when he pulled her into the cave, his grip on her hand loosening. It was then that Mira let out a gasp and turned around, trying to bolt strait back into the inferno she'd just escaped from. "Stop!" The Paladin yelled out, his previously reassuring and sturdy hold on her turning into a vice. "What the hell are you doing?"

"There are children-"

"They're already up ahead!" He snapped back as he yanked on her arm to pull her forward. "Come on."

Mira fell back into order and let him continue to pull her along. When they reached the other side of the tunnel the camps of Orc that Mira had expected to hear and smell had vanished. Even so she listened for them, not even daring to let her ears relax until her mystery man had slowed down and then come to a complete stop. She heard him turn around to face her, his hand releasing hers and moving to rest on one side of her face. "Can you see?"

"No."

"Hold still for just a moment," his other hand came on the other side of her face, followed by a tingling sensation that made her eyes begin to water. Tears started streaming down her face, carrying the smoke and bits of dirt that had gotten into her eyes with it. "There?"

"Thank you," she whispered with a happy sigh as his hands slid from her face. She used one hand to wipe away the tears before moving it to hold onto her still bleeding arm. "Where did the kids go?"

"They're close by." He answered with a small wave, turning and starting to walk again. Mira followed closely behind him, glancing up every so often to get a look at the tender and cheeky face of the man who'd saved her.

Her attention was pulled from him when she heard the sounds of young Elvaan. Her face perked up and she walked faster, a large grin appearing as she spotted the children huddled together in the trees only yards away.

"Oi! There ya are," a taller and much more familiar figure waved at her in greeting.

"Kryv!" Mira called out in a raspy voice as she ran forward and returned the Hume's greeting with a hug, getting a grunt in surprise as she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed.

"_Hello,_" he gasped as he used one arm to awkwardly pat her back. After holding on for a few seconds she let go, looking away from him and down at the kids. "Owie, Mira."

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away?" She smiled sheepishly at him before looking back at the children, several of whom were latching themselves onto her and asking for her to take them home. "Yeah, yeah; let's get you guys home."

"Just t'let you know, y'kind of smell really bad."

"Gimme a break!" Mira rolled her eyes but still smiled, turning around to look back at the Paladin and gawking when she realized that he wasn't there. "Wait, there was a-"

"He walked off when you were trying to affectionately kill me." Kryv answered, glancing down at one of the kids who inappropriately had a finger up her nose. "Stop that."

"He did?"

"Yeah. C'mon, stop dawdling. We gotta get back to San d'Oria. Plus you look like crap."

"He just said _crap!"_

"Shush," Mira shook her head and held her hand out in a command of silence as she followed Kryv. The odd group walked through Ronfaure and soon came upon the tall stone walls of San d'Oria. The children let out hushed sounds of excitement as the tall gates came into view, barely able to keep themselves from running forward. Kryv steered them away from the first entrance, however, saying that it would be better to take the one that was used more often. The children whined wordlessly but stuck to the Samurai and Warrior like glue. Mira was relieved when the second gate appeared, just as eager as the smaller members of the group to get inside. It was only when they started walking on the stone pathway that led into the city that Mira's ears shot up and she looked at her companion. "Hold the chocobo- Kryv, how did you-?"

"Shh," he interrupted before jerking his head forward. "Look up ahead."

Mira did so and was greeted by a sight that she hadn't expected to see: Large groups of soldiers were standing together in the small space in front of the gatehouse. Mira stared with wide eyes and nearly jumped out of her skin when they all broke out into wild cheering. She turned to look over at Kryv who was simply standing there with an unusually happy expression on his face.

"Children!" One man that wore robes of the church stepped out from the crowd and opened his arms to the children who came running down to him. He dropped down and pulled as many of the children to him as he could, head bowed. Mira watched the scene with an almost nostalgic look on her face before her eyes returned to the soldiers who were still cheering.

"Kryv?" Mira yelled out and tried to make herself louder than the yelling and clapping. Despite the fact that she could barely hear herself Kryv apparently had. He set his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him as he walked down the streets and headed for the crowd. To further her surprise Glowatoke suddenly appeared at her other side to help Kryv push through the crowd. The men moved aside by themselves as the trio walked through, allowing them to make their way to one of the gatehouses. The doors opened as they stepped up and Mira went inside, looking over her shoulder at the men who were clapping wildly. Then the doors were shut, blocking out the majority of the noise. She tilted her head before looking forward, brow furrowing in confusion as an Elvaan dressed in San d'Oria military standard armor held his hand out to her.

"Hello Miss Mirasaros," the stereotypically tall, dark-skinned and ash haired Elvaan smiled down at the much shorter Mithra. "Would you mind speaking to me about what just happened in the Ghelsba Outpost while we fix your arm up?"

* * *

"-and you spotted the kids?"

"Yeah, essentially." Kryv nodded as he bit into a slice of warm bread. "There was also that weird white guy. He was already running into Ghelsba when tall guy and I arrived. He came back out with the kiddies later and once he learned that you still back inside he went back in. So I stayed to do my favorite job of babysitting while tall guy headed back for Sandy to tell the troops that the kiddos had come out safely."

Mira drank the cup of milk that she'd been holding as she'd listened to him, using it as a moment to gather her thoughts together. She set the now empty cup down on the table with an audible "thud," eyes looking at the bottom of the glass before she looked at Kryv with twitching ears. "You could've warned me that all of those soldiers would be there."

"And why would I do that?"

"I almost had a heart attack!"

Kryv smiled smugly as he leaned in his chair, chuckling. "I regret nothing."

"Yeah, I bet you don't...."

"Come on now," Maiev smiled at Mira from across the table, her soft opal eyes warming. "You did a great thing today."

"And you'll be treated better by the guys at the gatehouse," Glowatoke threw in from the kitchen, busy stirring some soup he'd been cooking for the last hour. "I don't think something like this has happened in years. S'just what San d'Oria needed."

"Yes." Maiev nodded as she rose out of her seat, moving around the table and gently nudging Kryv. He grunted lazily but got up nevertheless, moving to sit on the other side of the table where she'd just been. Maiev thanked him quietly before she sat down beside Mira and laid her hand gently on the Mithra's. "You should be honored, Mirasaros."

"And I am," Mira looked at Maiev's hand before her eyes flickered up to the woman's face. "Today has just been a big day, I guess."

"Yeah. And y'still smell."

"Kryv, shush." Maiev scolded as she glanced over at him chidingly. "Ignore him."

"I don't mind."

"See, Maiev? Mira doesn't mind. She knows that th'smell she's got is the stench of kick assery."

"Watch your mouth," Maiev's words were stern but she smiled and shook her head.

"Actually- Atoke, before dinner, would you mind if I took a bath?"

"Go ahead and knock yourself out."

"Thanks."

"Mirasaros, do you have clothes to change into?" Maiev asked as Mira had got up from her chair to head over to the tub.

"Um...."

"Kupolo needs to fill the tub up," Glowatoke turned around and leaned against the counter beside the stove. "I'll just ask him to go see Kupanla about a change of clothes while he's out."

Fifteen minutes later Mira was resting in the bathtub, letting the water sink into her skin before she even bothered to start cleaning herself. Once she felt some of the tension slip out from her body and into the water she picked up the soap. She started scrubbing, working out the grit, dirt, and the smell of smoke out of her fur. Gradually the dark gray that stained her skin was washed off and now floating in the water. Now that that was finished she started to wash her hair. She worked out some of knots in her as she scrubbed the soap in before taking a bucket of water and dumping it over her head.

Now Mira was out of the tub and using a towel to dry herself off. Now that she'd taken a bath and had some time to loosen up her mind was clearer. With a sigh she started changing into the baggy pants and loose shirt that Kupanla had brought her.

When Mira stepped out the table had almost been set. Kryv had just been setting down a loaf of bread when he looked up at her and gave her a faint smile. "Hey there wild kitten. Feelin' better?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't help set the table."

"Nah, you did a lot today. Just sit."

For the next three hours Mira and the others sat around the table eating dinner. They bantered and laughed, their voices banishing the unsettling feelings Mira had been experiencing since the end of her trial that day. Despite the amount of food that had been set on the table- stew, bread, fruit and some kind a flaky bread dessert- the dinner resulted in empty plates. Mira helped Glowatoke and Kupanla with the dishes and then the entire group came to sit around the fire to exchange stories. As the tales were shared Maiev had started rubbing Mira's shoulders. As each knot in the Mithra's shoulders was worked out Mira slouched over farther and farther until she ended up on the floor with her head resting near Maiev's knee; asleep.

When Mira had woken back up Maiev was still beside her. However this time the Elvaan woman was asleep and was sharing a blanket with Mira. Mira slowly sat up and peered over to see Kryv also sleeping on the floor nearby. Glowatoke had even decided to camp out with the rest of them instead of going back inside of room and laid close by. Mira looked at them before she laid back down and tried to fall back asleep.

Sleep wouldn't return, though. There was a faint buzzing in the back of her mind that kept her awake and told her to get up and move. After a few minutes of laying down Mira rose, gently pushing off the blanket that had been put over her and rising to her feet. She stood still at first before deciding that she needed to take a walk. She went over to the door, unlocked it, and then stepped outside where the chilly air greeted her. She shivered and debated going back inside where it was warm before shutting the door behind her. She stepped down and looked up and down the street before starting to walk.

Mira kept her hands folded behind her back, ears up to listen to the voices of the muted carried by the wind. Cold kissed her bare feet as she walked, bringing more awareness to her mind that was blanketed by a sleepy fog. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. There were no people out, all of them still fast asleep in their homes. Mira let her eyes freely travel over the various houses, looking at some of the decorations that people had set out. Most people choose flowers while some hung San d'Orian flags in a patriotic display. One window had a cat sitting behind it, its sharp amber eyes half-slitted to watch the dead street.

Mira only slowed when she spotted a flicker of movement out from the corner of her eye. As she turned her head the end of a white blur went around a corner and out of her view. Her tail lifted as curiosity struck, her nose sniffing at the air as she sped up to see what the white thing had been. She came around the corner and leaned over, eyes widening as she realized that she recognized both the figure and its smell.

* * *

_Cryptic...._


	14. The San d'Orian Ambassador

Before I start this chapter I'd like to thank Adronius Mal'Ikonius for his review. It was lengthy and detailed and informed me of a major error that I've been making while writing this story. xDD;; Needless to say… said error will be fixed from hence on.

Since I'm thanking a reviewer I'll go on to thank to the rest of you. While you're few in number I always love and appreciate each and every single review that I receive. It's always a real boost to know that people are still reading. So to Isarde (who reviewed this story using several different names anonymously) I say thank you. I even thank the person that flamed me and Tog for giving me a good laugh. (Hard to really do anything with your reviews since they're only complaints and don't have any real feedback. xDD) I also thank Rose (Rose McYouStoleMyPants and Rose, your secret lover~) for always reading each chapter. And, finally, I thank Kowanda. He reviews almost every single chapter and is, without doubt, one of my most loyal fans.

I also thank everyone who's favorited this story and/or added it to their watchlist. Any support is fantastic support!

And, without further ado… let's get this chapter started.

**Chapter Fourteen: The San d'Orian Ambassador**

Mira rounded the corner and started running, bare feet pattering against the stone street. "Hey!"

The white figure she'd been chasing after slowed until it came to a stop and then turned around to look at her. Mira came to a halt as she came closer with her ears erect. For a moment the two only looked at each other, one out of curiosity and the other out of slight confusion. Finally, after some time had passed the taller of the two cleared his throat. "Can I help you?"

"You're the guy from earlier," Mira linked her hands behind her back and tilted her head, a soft smile appearing on her pale face. "The Paladin."

"I am."

"You remember me?"

"It's hard to forget a white Mithra."

"Oh, right." She laughed sheepishly, her tail thrashing about. "Ah… I guess I didn't get to thank you earlier."

"That's fine." He lifted his hand up and waved at her while shaking his head.

"No, I want to thank you. If you hadn't been there those Orcs would have either gotten me or the fire would."

"I doubt that."

Mira tilted her head to the other side, taking a few steps to the side. "Well, even so…."

"Hmm."

"So, what's your name?"

"What about yours?"

"It's Mira… technically Mirasaros, if you want the whole version."

"No last name?"

"Not that I'm aware of." She chuckled and unlinked her hands so that she could cross them over her front. "So, what's yours?"

"Luciferus. Although I prefer Lucien or Lucius." He answered in a simple tone as he watched her move. "Might I ask what you're doing taking a walk at this time of the night?"

"Just walking. I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"The same, I suppose. You said your name was Mira, right?"

"That's right. Lucius?" Mira leaned in to get a better look at his face. He wore white armor that most Paladin were seen with, except his armor was made of what looked like much lighter metal that was inlaid with twisting designs that looked like vines. He had a lightly tanned face with round cheeks that gave him the face that closely resembled a child's. If it weren't for the more mature features of his face like his nose, chin and staid brown eyes he probably would have looked like one. He was several inches higher than Mira was with sturdy shoulder and hair that was a light brown that was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"That's right." He inclined his head, not missing that she was inspecting him. "It was good to meet you."

"Agreed."

"I should leave now, though." Lucius smiled and gave the Mithra a short bow out of respect. Mira did the same for him, eliciting a soft chuckle. "Have a good night, Mira."

"Goodnight." Mira waved him goodbye, watching as he turned away and headed down the street. Even as he rounded the corner and went out of her sight Mira stayed where she was. She let the night air pass her by for several minutes before turning around and walking off. "What a day," she whispered to no one in particular, reaching up to loop a strand of hair around her finger.

Mirasaros had returned to Glowatoke's house a few hours later and slipped back underneath the blanket with Maiev. When she'd woken back up Glowatoke was already fixing dinner with Maiev and Kryv had just started stirring. With a yawn Mira sat up before she went into the bathroom. A while later the four of them had breakfast together, chattering all the while. Afterwards Kryv and Maiev departed to go back to their homes and Mira followed in suit an hour later. Kupanla greeted her when she entered and Mira could only smile happily at the familiar face before going to look at her fish.

The quiet day that Mira had been hoping for, however, would be short-lived. As noon rolled by there was a knock at the door. Mira rose up from the floor and then opened the door. Much to her surprise there was an Elvaan soldier standing there. He saluted her before pulling an envelope out from a bag he had slung over his shoulder. "A message for Mirasaros from Halver M. Borel at Chateau d'Oraguille."

"Um… thank you." Mira blinked before she took the envelope from her hand and looked it over.

"Good day." The soldier saluted her before turning away and walking back down the street. Mira leaned out her door before going back inside. She broke the seal on the envelope and opened it carefully, taking out the letter and holding it up.

"What does it say, kupo?" Kupanla flew up to peer over Mira's shoulder, wings flapping.

"Look," Mira turned around and held the letter out for the Moogle to take.

"_Kupo!_ Master, Halver wants to see you!" Kupanla stared at the letter for a few more seconds before waving her arms ecstatically. "This is good, kupo! Very good!"

"What time?"

"It says as soon as you are able," Kupanla flew across the room and landed on the stove. "Master! You should go now! Good impression, kupo kupo!"

"Er," Mira looked around her room and put her hands on either side of her head. "What do I do? What am I supposed to wear?"

"Kupo, go in your armor! Clean everything! You want to look nice, kupo."

* * *

Mira had spent almost two hours cleaning and polishing her armor and weapons with Kupanla's help. Once she was done she quickly brushed her hair and tied it back, quickly dressing and then heading out the door with her letter in hand. She moved quickly through the city, being careful not to get any dirt on her bronze armor. Once she reached the Chateau she presented her letter to the guards who stood before it. They talked to each other quietly before opening the doors and allowing her to step inside.

The inside was even grander than the outer shell of the Chateau. San d'Orian banners lined the walls and the floors were made of some sort of a smooth, glimmering stone. There were several rugs on the floor as well, so plush that she could feel her feet sinking in with each step. To say that she was overwhelmed was an understatement. Mira had never been near anything like _this_ before and she seemed to be both horrified and amazed all at the same time.

"Are you Ms. Mirasaros?"

Mira was pulled from her stupor immediately when she heard a deep voice from somewhere nearby. She looked around herself for a second until she spotted a tanned Elvaan with black hair pulled back into a low ponytail standing nearby. He looked at her with a smile and motioned for her to come forward. She did so, bowing nervously while her ears and tail moved from side to side.

"I'm sorry- are you uncomfortable?"

"U-um, no, no… it's alright." Mira blinked a few times and took in a deep breath to settle her rattled nerves. "I'm… here to see Halver?"

"I am he."

"Oh! Well… hello."

"Hello to you too." He responded with an amused smile before he held his hand out to the side. "Follow me into my office?" She nodded and followed after him, restraining her eyes from staring at anything aside from the man's back. They stepped into an office that was just as equally impressive as the rest of the Chateau. Halver stepped behind a desk and motioned for her to sit down. As soon as she sat so did he, a cool smile still placed on his features. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Alright then. Sheryl, if you could." Halver's eyes moved away from Mira to look at a knight that Mira hadn't even noticed when she'd stepped out of the room. The knight saluted Halver and then turned away, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind herself.

"Am I in some sort of trouble?"

"What?" Halver looked back at Mira with surprise before a wry smile found its way on his face. "Oh, no- you're quite mistaken, Ms. Mirasaros. I'm here to ask you for a favor."

"Me?" Mira pointed a single black claw at herself and leaned forward a little. "Isn't there, um… someone more… pretty looking to do it?"

"Pretty?" Halver laughed before leaning back in his chair and shaking his head. "No, you're just the person I've been looking for. So tell me, are you interested?"

"I, um, think I need to hear what exactly it is that I'm going to do first. Halver sir."

"Of course." Halver inclined his head so that he could look at her directly. "As I'm sure you know I am Halver. I called you here to offer you the position of an ambassador to San d'Oria."

"…What?"

"There would be a few things that you would have to do first before the position was given to you. However as long as you were able to finish the missions in good time then the position would be yours."

_"Wait,"_ Mira nearly stood up from her seat as she shifted, eyes widened and ears erect. "Wait, wait, _wait-_ why **me?**"

"San d'Oria needs a young hero."

"Isn't there plenty of those?"

"There are, but…" Halver leaned back in his chair and set his chin on his knuckles. "San d'Oria needs, as I believe it's put, an underdog. While you aren't particularly well-known in San d'Oria I have heard of you from the gatehouse. You were part of the team that rescued that young squire from the drill team in La Theine Plateau. You also accepted an emergency mission when it was presented and even more impressively you _completed it._ Then yesterday you ventured into Ghelsba Outpost and saved children from the Orcs. Your record tells me that you are dependable and what happened yesterday has made you someone who now has earned the respect of many of the soldiers; myself included. A young champion is just what the old lion of San d'Oria needs… I would not be extending this offer to you if I did not think that you were capable of handling it, Ms. Mirasaros."

Mira sat in silence for a few seconds, gradually leaning back into her chair and staring at the wall. Halver patiently waited for her answer, eyes studying her reaction. Finally she drew in a deep breath, wringing her fingers while she looked up at him. "I'm… honestly not sure what to say…."

"Say yes?" He responded with a smile and a slight bow of the head. "I will give you the proper time to consider the position if it's what you would like."

"I appreciate it…" Mira licked her lips and forced herself to let go of her hands. "What… exactly are these requirements?"

"I'm glad you asked. In order to become a proper ambassador of San d'Oria you will need to travel to Windurst and Bastok. It would be no easy feat but if you were to accomplish this and return within at least a year's time the position would be yours. Without causing any trouble, of course. I will give you one week to make your decision."

"Thank you." Mira nodded, eyes looking away from his to gaze down at her reflection on the floor.

* * *

Kryv smashed the wrapped in his hand and then tossed it into the bin that was nearby. Mira stood beside him, her teeth sinking into some type of a sweet that was wrapped on a stick. Kryv's usual apathetic expression was replaced with alarm as he noticed that she was biting strait into the treat instead of licking. "Mira, don't- you're going to get a brain free-"

"_C-cold!"_ The Mithra yelped as she pulled away from the chilled sweet. She whimpered as she leaned over and used her free hand to hold the front of her head. She stood there for a few seconds before pulling her hand away and looking up at Kryv with a hurt expression. "I… I don't think I like this thing."

Kryv gave her a bemused smile and chuckled softly before patting her shoulder. "Lookie, you eat ice cream like this, kitty." He held up his own bar of ice cream and stuck his tongue out and licked it. "See? If y'bite it like that or eat it too fast you're gonna get a brain freeze."

Mira looked between the Samurai and the ice cream before carefully licking the ice cream. She swallowed and then licked it again, her expression growing more pleased every time she tasted it.

"I take it you like?"

"Mmm!"

"Righto." He smiled before tucking a hand into his pocket and casually eating his own ice cream. "So, right… y'got an offer to be an ambassador, eh?"

"Yes! Can you believe it?" Mira turned away from her ice cream for just a moment so that she could shoot him an astonished look. "I mean- _me!_ Why me of all people?"

"Y'know, most people would be ecstatic."

"I… dunno." Mira sighed before she carefully placed the ice cream in her mouth and sucked on it.

"Hmm," Kryv tilted his head up to look up towards the sky before looking over at the shorter girl. "S'good opportunity, Mira." He watched as she looked down, ice cream bar still in her mouth. "Er, I think… why're you hesitant in the first place?"

Mira pulled the ice cream out of her mouth and shrugged as she licked her lips. "I don't know. I mean, what does an ambassador really **do** in the first place?"

"Well… an ambassador works as a representative between countries, to be exact." Kryv pulled his hand out of his pocket to gesture as he talked. "You would be sent to Bastok 'n Windurst to communicate. Like say if one of them requested help you would probably be sent over to see what the problem was. Lotta it involves just standin' 'round and lookin' pretty, though. Um… it kind of varies, honestly. Sometimes you're sent out on missions, which is what most of it involves sometimes. Y'know, you report directly to the upper guys and do what they want and stuff." He could only shrug before using his other hand to hold his ice cream bar so that he could lick off what had melted on his hand. "My duties, 'ccordin' to Windurst, is to stay in San d'Oria and help out. Y'know, help out and uh… keep the connections good."

Mira didn't answer him this time. Instead she sucked thoughtfully on her ice cream, eyes muddled but tail swaying happily. Kryv let the time pass by, not minding the silence one bit. He looked up towards the sky and then back at the surrounding area. For once San d'Oria's streets were emptied. The city was usually bustling because of merchants coming in and out but due to the changing of the seasons less and less of them had becoming. And because San d'Oria's own population wasn't that large it resulted in an emptier city. Windurst had more people than this and Bastok even more. He looked away from the sky and back at Mira, corner of his lips curling up. "So you really ain't ever had ice cream?" She shook her head and looked over at him, popsicle in her mouth. He chuckled and reached out to pat her affectionately on the head. "I'll have to treat you again."

Mira's ears lifted and she pulled the ice cream out. "You would do that?"

"Maybe," he smiled and looked away with a casual shrug. "We'll have to see."

She chuckled and licked off the ice cream that was remaining. Soon all that was left was the wooden stick and Mira tossed it into a trash can. "That was…."

"Really good? And you've got something on your face."

"Where?"

"Um…" Kryv pointed a finger at his own face and after some silent time he moved it around in a circle. "Like… everywhere."

* * *

"I'm sure that you'd make a fine ambassador," Maiev stated as she gingerly picked up her cup of tea. She sipped the tea and then gently set it back down on the tiny plate she was holding. "People would support you. Many soldiers have been speaking well of you ever since the events that took place two days ago."

"I suppose." Mira's tail twitched doubtfully and she glanced over at Kryv. He blinked back and nodded at her before he got up and left the room. Before Mira could even think about why he'd gotten up and left Maiev continued.

"Why is it that you fear becoming an ambassador, Mirasaros?"

Mira looked at Maiev, bright golden eyes widening before her eye lashes fluttered. "I'm not scared…."

"Then why are you hesitant?" Maiev rose from her seat and settled down beside Mira. She put her cup of tea down on the table in front of them and then folded her hands on her lap. "Being recognized and promoted is something you should never fear."

"That's not true." Mira responded in a soft voice as she looked away from Maiev and at the fire that was burning quietly nearby.

"Hm?"

"The higher you rise the more enemies you gain." Mira answered with a frown as she looked back at Maiev. "Becoming popular isn't always a good thing."

"But the more enemies you gain the more allies you can find." Maiev rested her hand on the lower half of Mira's back and patted her gently. "There is nothing to fear in power, only in what you decide to do with it. Ultimately it is your decision, Mirasaros. But know that you already have friends who would be willing to protect you."

"You mean Glowatoke and Kryv?"

"Yes."

"I know… they've saved me more than once." The words came out more bitterly than one would have thought. "I almost wish that they wouldn't. They've both done a lot for me but I haven't done anything for them."

"Not true. I can tell you that Kryv enjoys your company." Maiev smiled gently and leaned forward, dark strands of hair falling over her shoulders. "But if you really feel that way then just work hard and someday you will be able to repay them in the ways that you want to. And you came to San d'Oria to become an adventurer, did you not? Becoming an ambassador will only lead you to opportunities. True there will be work but one should not eat unless they sweat for their bread."

"Thank you, Maiev."

"You're welcome- you're leaving already?"

Mira was at the door now, hand on the handle. She turned around and looked, smiling. "Tell Kryv thanks for the ice cream." With that she waved and then left, leaving Maiev alone with her tea and the fireplace. Mira went out onto the streets and walked around for a bit, watching the sun sink towards the horizon out of the corner of her eyes. Once she'd had her fill of walking she started to head back home. When she arrived Kupanla was there to greet, as always, and Mira greeted her back. A few minutes later as Mira went through her things Kupanla departed to look for dinner.

With the Mog House empty, save for her and her fish, Mira pulled out the small ruby linkpearl that Drans had given her. She went and sat down on her blanket, crossing her legs and sticking the pearl in her ear. Her ear swerved side to side until the pearl was comfortably settled. With that done she took a breath and said: "Hello?"

Silence was her answer at first. She waited, patiently, tail slowly rising and sinking as she sat. Minutes passed until she even heard a sound and when she did she called out again. There was a pause and then the sound of things being moved around.

"This is Sun Hawk."

"Mirasaros."

"Mirasaros?" There was an element of surprise in the other's voice. "It's been a while. What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to Zath."

* * *

"-on't do anything stupid, stupid."

With that he dropped out of the line and Mira reached up and pulled the linkpearl out from her ear. She looked down at it before dropping it down into her backpack. With that she turned around, walking back to where Kupanla was setting up dinner.

"Who was that, master?"

"My good friends." Mira answered with a ginger smile.

* * *

_Cryptic…._


End file.
